


The Sons of Dragonstone

by HearMyFury790



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearMyFury790/pseuds/HearMyFury790
Summary: Damon, Richard and Edric Baratheon are the eldest sons of Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone. In one life they were stillborn. But in this life they all lived. And they will bring the Fury of House Baratheon.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a new story I’ve been developing in my mind for a while now. I know that in the books this never happened but, I always wondered what would have happened if the three stillborn sons that Selyse gave Stannis had lived. Hopefully I do a good job. Enjoy.

_Prologue_

Stannis

**282 A.C.**

He was in the Chamber of the Painted Table overlooking the map. He was trying to keep himself distracted. His wife was in labor. They had conceived on their wedding night. After his foolish brother soiled his bed with his new wife’s cousin no less. _Damn Robert. Always thinking with his cock._ But he supposed the gods were still smiling at him and Selyse. She had gotten pregnant within a month and was due to give birth. Stannis was sitting near the area of Storm’s End. _perhaps if I produce a son Robert will think twice and give me back Storm’s End._ Stannis doubted it, but a small part of him was a bit hopeful. Eventually Maester Cressen came to the room.

“My lord.” He said.

“What news?” Stannis replied.

“Lady Selyse has given birth. A boy, red cheeked and healthy.” Cressen said with a smile.

Stannis couldn’t believe it. _A boy?_ Stannis went to the room where his wife was. Selyse was holding their son in her arms. He was crying for a bit until Stannis entered the room. Selyse looked a bit tired.

“Husband.” Selyse said.

“Wife. May I see him?”

“Of course.” Selyse handed the baby to Stannis as he quickly examined him for himself. He had his looks, there was nothing Florent about him, the big ears that they’re known for were not present. He was a true Baratheon. Stannis sat down next to Selyse and gave her back the child.

“What shall we name him?” Selyse asked.

Stannis thought for a moment. He considered his father’s name or his great grandfather Lyonel’s, but then he thought of one.

“Damon. Damon Baratheon.”

**283 A.C.**

Stannis didn’t think he would have another child but shortly after Damon’s birth he and Selyse had managed to conceive another child. He was sitting with Damon on his lap. The boy was almost a year old. He was a well-behaved baby. Never crying unless he was hungry or needed his swaddling clothes changed. And he was always happy with his parents. Stannis spent a lot of time with his son often shooing away the wet nurses. Stannis wanted to be like his own father always caring for his children. Stannis hoped though that whatever brother or sister came about Damon would be a better brother than Robert was with him. Cressen came to the room again to tell him that Selyse had given birth to another boy. Stannis went with Damon in his hands and approached Selyse. Unlike last time he came to the room to silence. He was almost dreading it. _A stillborn._ But to his surprise Selyse was holding their new son like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. It turns out the boy was just calm. His ears looked a bit big though not as big as the Florents. Once again, this boy seemed to be favoring more his father.

“Well I got to name Damon, it’s only fair you get to name this one.” Selyse looked at the baby for a moment, she seemed to be thinking a thousand names.

“Richard. Richard Baratheon.”

“A fine name my lady.”

And for the first time in a number of years, Stannis Baratheon had a small smile on his face.

**285 A.C.**

The boys were growing up well. Damon was three name days and already showing his Baratheon strength. Stannis caught him in the armory handling one of the blunt tourney swords. But the boy was clumsily wielding it, not being able to take it off the ground. Stannis reprimanded him but promised that one day he would be taught. But he shouldn’t be looking for fights, he should be protecting his brother as he was younger. Damon listened to this advice, seemingly taking it in and acknowledged his father’s words.

Richard was two name days old. He was a quiet baby, but eventually he came out of his shell. He was always happy whenever his mother was around. It was clear to Stannis that Richard was Selyse’s favorite, though he didn’t mind. She spent time with both their sons. He did as well, mostly with Damon as he was teaching him to be a just and honorable Lord of Dragonstone. Though in Stannis’ mind he hoped that Robert would give him back Storm’s End. When Stannis was with Richard the boy at least smiled at him and it wasn’t forced. Stannis seemed to really care for both boys and hoped they would have good futures ahead of them.

He was spending some time with them in the Painted Table. Selyse had gotten pregnant again and was due to give birth. It had been two years since he laid with her, they agreed to not have another child for at least two years. Cressen once again came to the room telling them the good news. Stannis took the boys and went to Selyse’s chambers. What he found, he was astonished. Selyse had given birth to twins. The boys were eager to meet their new siblings and they ran to the bed. Damon jumped with ease. Richard couldn’t reach it and Damon tried to bring him up only for Stannis to pick him up and seat him next to their mother.

“Easy boys. Your mother is tired, you need to be gentle with the babes.” Stannis said firmly.

“Yes papa.” They both said in unison.

“My sons, meet your new brother and sister.” Stannis looked at her shocked. _A boy and a girl?_ The gods must be smiling on them to give them three sons and a daughter. “Husband do you want to name your children?”

“I’ll name one. You can name the other. It’s only fair.” Selyse smiled and held the girl closer to her.

“Shireen for the girl.”

“Edric for the boy.” Stannis said.

The boys grew closer to their parents and for the first time, Stannis started to feel like this was how a family was supposed to be.

**298 A.C.**

All the boys and Shireen were all doing well in the capital and in Dragonstone Stannis let his family out of Dragonstone for a few years. And most of their time was spent at the capital as Stannis was Master of Ships. All the boys were excelling in their studies both mentally and physically. Damon was taught personally by Stannis himself in military strategies and tactics, while Richard was taught by his father and Jon Arryn. Edric did those things as well, but also read a lot along with Shireen, but he was more reserved out of the three. When he was a baby, he contracted greyscale, and Stannis and Selyse had been distraught over it. Stannis had called every maester, healer, anyone to heal his son. Eventually Edric was cured, for a price, his left side of his neck up to about half of his cheek was marked. He was often made fun over it. However the people who did this were dealt with by his brothers. After that, no one really made fun of him.

Damon at age 14 was sent to the North, because Robert wanted someone of his blood in the North to “bond with the Starks” as he called it. Stannis wasn’t pleased but consented. Damon seemed to connect with Robb and Arya, but didn’t really like Theon Greyjoy, due to his father fighting them. He even bonded a bit with Jon though not as much. Eventually Richard visited him in Winterfell where he met the other Starks, but in particular Sansa. He spent most of his time with her, though he was a bit annoyed at her stories of romance and knights. It eventually came to a point where Richard sat her down and calmly explained to her that the world is not all knights and heroes. Sometimes the world is dirty and the heroes who build it have to be dirty in order to become heroes. Sansa yelled and screamed at him and didn’t speak to him for weeks. Until she came back to him and apologized and said he was right. Richard and her started to develop feelings for each other as well. But both of them knew that it was never meant to be as he was a second son and she was the eldest daughter of a great lord. They would never be.

Everything was going well for the Baratheons, until Stannis and Jon Arryn started to investigate the royal children’s legitimacy. When they found out Jon Arryn died Stannis got his family to Dragonstone as fast as he could. The only two left were in Winterfell. And there was a certain king heading there. And what would happen next would change the Game of Thrones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. I’ve never done a story with multiple OCs. One of the stories I plan will have multiple OCs but I wanted to try and do this first. Ages are: Damon-16, Richard-15, Edric and Shireen-13. I have some actors in mind for each OC, but so far, I have two confirmed. For Damon, Ben Barnes, for Richard, Garret Hedlund and Edric will be Tom Taylor though he will be getting older as the series progresses so I may change the actor due to the age.


	2. Chapter 1

As he was walking to the courtyard, Damon began contemplating the past events that happened. A few days ago they were told that a deserter from the Night’s watch was captured. And Lord Eddard was duty bound to behead the man. But before he could, the man talked about how the White Walkers had returned and he was trying to warn everyone. Damon didn’t know what to think of it. He had heard of the tales that the White Walkers, or Others as some call them invaded Westeros once, but that the First Men and the Children of the Forest formed an alliance and beat them back. Now they were returning. For what purpose Damon didn’t know. He tried to put it out of his mind, but somehow, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

The next thing that happened was rather interesting, to say the least. Upon their return they stumbled upon a dead stag on the road. That led into a trail in which the Starks discovered a mother direwolf with five cubs. Lord Eddard wanted to kill them, but Jon Snow convinced him not to as there were five Stark children and five direwolves. Of course there was a six one, an albino wolf that Jon claimed.

Upon their return he saw his brother Richard surprise Sansa Stark, Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn’s eldest daughter with one of the wolves. He knew how the two felt about each other. He wanted his brother to be happy, but sadly it wasn’t meant to be. Their relationship reminded Damon of the stories his father told about his uncle Robert and Lyanna Stark, Eddard’s sister. When Lyanna died, his uncle wasn’t the same afterwards. He was afraid that would happen with Richard if he and Sansa were separated from either marriage or if Sansa died. He’d be devastated. Damon loved his brother truly, and he wished something could be done with him and Sansa.

“I wish they could be together.” Damon heard Robb say behind him. In the few years he’s been at Winterfell, he got along quite well with Robb considering him a close friend.

“I wish that too. But he’s only a second son. He’s not going to inherit much. I won’t inherit much either, unless my foolish, ignorant uncle doesn’t produce a son. I don’t know why my uncle Robert won’t just give my father Storm’s End? He at least produced three sons. Renly isn’t even married.”

“Well, maybe he will one day.”

“I doubt it.”

“Well, I hope you’ve heard the news.”

“What news?”

“Jon Arryn is dead.”

“What? How?”

“They say a fever took him and it was quick.”

“Let me also guess, my uncle is coming here.”

“That’s what my mother says.”

“Look it’s fine, I know why he’s coming. And I hate to be blunt about it but your father would be a terrible Hand.” Robb looked a bit agitated.

“Yes, I understand that. And your father would be a better choice?” Damon could sense the accusation in his voice.

“Are we starting this? Because if we are, then yes. My father spent seventeen years of his life in King’s Landing helping my uncle rule. Your father hasn’t been in the South long. He was raised by Jon Arryn and while I admire his honor and integrity, those traits will get him killed in King’s Landing.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. And I don’t want that. Robb your family has been nothing but kind to me. You’re one of my closest friends, and I don’t want to lose that because of some petty argument between our fathers. So let’s stop discussing this. I accept it. I don’t have to like my uncle’s decision but I will accept it.” Robb smiled at that and they both shared a laugh.

“Alright. Fine I’m sorry.”

“Oh good now I know you were wrong. You’re apologizing so quickly.”

“Shut up!” Robb shoved his shoulder.

“Well, what do you say? Little sparring match to settle this.”

“You’re on!”

After their little sparring match, Damon got ready for his uncle’s arrival. He had to shave his beard so that he may be more presentable. He went to the next room where his brother was and was about to approach the room until he saw inside. Richard and Sansa were kissing but seemed to pay no attention to what was happening outside. Damon wanted to leave at that moment but anyone could walk in on them. So he decided to make it believable that he was walking to get him.

“Richard!” He called out. He could hear that Richard and Sansa gasped and as he slowly approached the room, he could see Sansa running off. Richard was brushing off his clothes when he walked in.

“Hey Damon. Is uncle Robert almost here?”

“Yes he is.” He could tell Richard was trying to hide something. “I saw Sansa come out of your room.”

“Uh, she was asking if Lady, her wolf, could stay in my room for the night.” Richard said stammering as he did son.

“Richard. I know what’s been going on between you and Sansa.” At that Richard hung his head down. “Hey, I want you to be happy. I really do. But you know there will be no chance with her.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. Her father and ours will never agree to this. Maybe me and her if uncle Robert names father lord of Storm’s End. But you will have no chance. I’m sorry, but it’s the truth.”

“I can find a way. I can marry her and we can flee to Essos. We can live a life there.”

“How? What will you do?”

“I’ll be a sellsword. Golden Company, Second Sons, that might more appropriate for me.”

“And Sansa? What will she do? What will happen to her? Where is she working?”

“I, I… maybe she can…”

“Can what? I’m trying to understand your logic here. What will she do?”

“I don’t know!”

“Okay, so you are a sellsword. She’s doing nothing. What about any children you have? How will you provide for them? Remember, you’re apart of a company. What if you can’t pay your wages? What will Sansa become?”

“I… I… I…” Richard started to cry. Damon came to him and embraced his brother. “I love her.”

“I know.” Damon told him. It broke his heart to his brother like this. Years ago his father had told him that it was his duty to look after his brothers and his sister. Damon had always been close with his family, well his direct family. He had no love for his uncle Robert or Renly, none for his aunt Cersei and her son Joffrey. Tommen and Myrcella he tolerated nothing more. But his family on Dragonstone, he loved the most. He was particularly close to his little sister, Shireen. She was starting to become a great beauty and perhaps Damon could persuade his father to have her marry his friend Robb. It seemed a perfect match.

He and Richard stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart. “Come on brother. Let’s just try and enjoy ourselves tonight.”

And so they went to the courtyard to await their uncle’s arrival. They were up front with the other Stark children to Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn’s left. Then they saw their uncle arrive. The first was their cousin the Crown Prince Joffrey looking smug as always. The Kingslayer was there as well. A carriage arrived as well before they saw their uncle arrive on horseback. They all knelt when he entered the courtyard. It had been three years since they last saw their uncle and it seemed as though he had gotten fatter. Richard had said before he came to Winterfell that their uncle was gaining quite some weight due to excessive feasts and tourneys and it was definitely showing. Robert dismounted his horse and walked towards the Stark family and bid them to rise.

“Your Grace.” Lord Stark said and bowed his head in respect. Robert looked him up and down.

“You’ve got fat.” He said bluntly. The whole courtyard was silent. Damon could see Ned cast a pointed look at Robert’s belly that said, _‘And you haven’t?’_ then Robert bellowed out a laugh and the two old friends embraced each other. Robert then turned to Catelyn. “Cat!” and he embraced her too and patted Rickon on his head. “Damon! Richard! How are my favorite nephews?” He tapped Damon on his arm a bit harder than he expected.

“Doing well Your Grace.”

“None of that ‘Your Grace’ shit! I’m your uncle damn it!” Robert then turned to Ned again. “Nine years. Why haven’t I seen you where the hell have you been?”

“Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours.” Robert then greeted the other Stark children before going off to the crypts with Ned. Damon knew why. But he didn’t pay too much attention to it for tonight there would be a feast. Hopefully he could forget about what his brother had said earlier.

* * *

 

Richard couldn’t get what he and Sansa discussed before his uncle’s arrival.

*flashback*

_He had been in his room getting ready for his uncle’s arrival when suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to reveal Sansa. When he saw her his breath hitched in his throat. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue dress with a fur cloak that matched it. Her hair was down over her shoulders. She looked stunning. Richard then composed himself._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“I came to talk.” Sansa said quietly. “May I come in?”_

_“Oh right sorry.” Richard forgot his manners for a second. “Please have a seat.” Sansa entered the room and sat in a chair near a table._

_“So, my mother was talking to me about your uncle, the king coming.”_

_“What of it?”_

_“I’ve heard of how he was always fond of my family, and how he loved my aunt Lyanna.”_

_“Sansa I already know where this is going. You are going to marry Joffrey and what’s done is done. What we had, it’s not going to work. So we might as well accept it.”_

_“But I don’t want to marry him. From what you’ve told me, he’s a monster.”_

_“Well we don’t have a choice.”_

_“Yes we do. And I choose you.”_

_“Don’t do that. You can’t choose me. I’m a second son. And one to a barren island. Why would you want me? It’ll be miserable for you and you won’t have a happy life with me—”_

_“I choose you because I love you!” Sansa shouted. The words shocked them both. Richard couldn’t believe what he heard. For months he knew he had feelings for her but he never thought she felt the same. He figured this was new for both of them._

_“You, you love me?” Richard asked._

_“Yes I do. You were the one to really tell me how the world works. For a time I hated you for it. I always thought that the handsome knight would swoop down and save the princess and ride off into the sunset but the truth is, after hearing the stories about Rhaegar Targaryen and many other knights, it changed my perspective. You changed it. And I would rather be with a second son inheriting nothing than with a monster dressed as a prince.” The both of them started walking toward each other, their faces close. Richard breathed in for a second before speaking again._

_“I love you too.” Then he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers._

*Flashback end*

He couldn’t get it out of his mind. She loved him? And he loved her back. He couldn’t think for a moment. He was confused, yet happy. This must be what it felt like to love someone for the first time. He never thought it would ever happen to him, his father had told his children about marriage was more of a duty rather than a desire, though he doubted that considering how he treated her, with kindness. But with Sansa, he couldn’t imagine living without her. He wanted a life with her, he wanted to be there when she was sad, happy, upset. He imagined the children they would have, little black-haired children running over the floor. However, that life was something he would never have. She would marry Joffrey and become queen. Richard may have been a bit biased thinking that Sansa was the best for the job. She was a perfect Lady, he had been told she had been since she was three. She had a good, kind and gentle heart. The people would love her. Him on the other hand would probably be wed to a lesser branch of a great house. His father had proposals for his hand. Talla Tarly, Wylla Manderly, one of the distant Tyrell cousins, Richard and his father had rejected them all. But Richard knew it was inevitable. He accepted it then, that though he would marry it would be out of duty. His heart though would forever belong to Sansa.

He went to the feast with Damon and was sat with the Starks. He and Damon were sitting to Robb’s right. The feast was in full swing. Many people ate and drank, one of them being his uncle. Robert was in deep cups, having a wench sit on his lap. Though he like all his brothers and sister bore no love for the Lannisters, he did feel a bit of pity for Cersei. She shouldn’t have to go through that. It was the one and probably only time Richard felt sorry for a Lannister. He saw that Sansa was talking to the queen and her mother. She seemed to smile at a compliment and then turned to him and smiled at him briefly. He returned it in kindness. He hoped no one would notice. He then saw Sansa sitting and looking toward Joffrey and he could see she was putting on a forced smile at him, the little twat didn’t seem to notice. Richard was actually terrified at what would happen if Joffrey sat the throne. He would lead the kingdoms to ruin. Tommen would have been a much better choice. Hell his father, Damon, pretty much anyone else could be better than Joffrey. Well except his mother or his grandfather. He definitely knew the stories of Tywin Lannister’s ruthlessness.

Richard decided to go for a walk. Along the way he encountered Ned Stark and Ser Jaime Lannister engaging in a conversation. He just caught the last bit of it.

“I don’t fight in tournaments because when I fight a man for real, I don’t want him to know what I can do.” Ser Jaime merely smirked.

“Well said.” Richard decided to jump in on the conversation.

“He has a point. This is the same man who defeated Ser Arthur Dayne in single combat. If Ser Arthur knew how Lord Stark had fought, he might not be here today.”

“Well how lucky for us.” Jaime said sarcastically. Richard then turned to Ser Jaime and almost squared up to him.

“Oh I forget. Your greatest opponent was an old madman who cut himself on the Iron Throne. Or did you have any other worthier opponents, I’m confused.” Richard said with smugness in his voice. Jaime scowled at him and walked away.

“Fucking cunt.” He then realized he was in front of Ned Stark. “Apologies my lord.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. I had the same thoughts.” The both of them belted out laughing. It lasted for a few seconds before Lord Stark turned to Richard seriously. “Richard. Damon told me.” Richard paused for a few seconds until he found the courage to speak again.

“About what?”

“Sansa.” At that Richard’s face fell in guilt and shame. Until Ned put his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t disapprove. I want Sansa to be happy. I want her to be with a man I know will take care of her. But—”

“I can’t be that man.” Ned looked at him with a sad look. “I understand Lord Stark. I’ve accepted it. But there is no woman who can replace Sansa. If I marry one day it will be out of duty. And I will do the best I can in that marriage, but my heart will always belong to Sansa.”

“That’s fine lad. You’re a good man. Just like your father.” Richard nodded his head sadly. After that he went to his chambers to get some rest. But when he looked on the table, he saw a cloth and a note. He picked up the paper and read it.

_You are the Stagknight to my Wolf Queen._

_S._

He then looked at the cloth. He saw there was a black stag and a grey direwolf on a field of blue with gold outlining it. Richard smiled at the gift knowing it was from Sansa. A few tears came from his eyes remembering the one time they agreed on chivalry in the kingdoms was with Aemon the Dragonknight and Queen Naerys. They would often do mockups of it with him being her Stagknight and saving her from the monsters. _I may not be able to have her. But I will always carry this token of our love. She’ll be with me forever._ And with that Richard got a nice quiet sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter 2 is done. We got a little insight into our two main stags. Damon is the clear-headed dutiful yet protective loving elder brother and Richard while he is dutiful is the lovesick pup that his uncle Robert was with Lyanna. Don’t worry we’ll be seeing Edric and Shireen in a few chapters so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 2

Winterfell was a chaotic mess. Damon had just been hunting with his uncle and Lord Eddard when they came back and were told that Bran Stark had fallen from a tower and had been in a coma. Now it had been a month since then and the royal party was going to leave. His brother was going with Eddard and his daughters, his excuse being that he was going to see their father in King’s Landing but Damon knew why. He didn’t mind anything of it but warned him of not doing anything stupid.

“This isn’t Winterfell, or the North. There are eyes everywhere.” He warned him.

“I’ll be fine Damon. You don’t need to worry.” Richard said to him.

“I have to be. I’m the eldest. You know that father always told us to look out for each other.”

“I know. And I thank you for it.” Richard said. Both of them smiled and laughed before embracing. “Take care big brother.”

“You too.” Damon said.

While his time at Winterfell was simple when he first got there, Damon was feeling a sense of dread while walking through the halls. He kept thinking about Bran’s fall. _It’s unlikely he had fallen._ Bran had always been a good climber. Even when he was high above the towers Bran would always find a safe way down. It was unusual that he fell. _Someone was behind. Someone pushed him, but who? Who would gain from his fall?_ Damon pondered. He was interrupted one night when he was walking through the halls when he bumped into Robb.

“Hey.” Damon said.

“Hey.” Robb replied.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit. I’m worried.”

“About Bran?”

“No, Maester Luwin has assured us beyond all doubt that he’s going to live. It’s my mother.”

“Ah, I know from personal experience what that’s like.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. My little brother, Edric. When he got the greyscale, my mother was distraught. She didn’t know what to do. She sat by his bedside even though she was advised not to given the circumstances. But she did it anyway. Because she was our mother and she cared for all of us.”

“I’m sorry. I should have known.”

“Don’t be. But understand what your mother’s going through. She’ll come back from this. And Bran too.” Robb thought about it for a moment and looked back to Damon.

“Thank you Damon.” Robb embraced him. Damon returned it.

“Anytime.”

“I’m going to see my mother now.”

“Good luck.” Robb then walked toward his brother’s room. Damon took this time to walk to the library but upon arriving, he bumped into a rather ugly man with a hood on his head. The man kept walking fast as if he was getting somewhere quickly but something felt off about the man. That is until Damon saw a dagger on his belt, a dagger he had seen before.

“Hey! You!” he shouted at the man. But the man instead ran away. Damon took off after him and managed to catch him and tackle him to the ground. The man tried to reach for the dagger but Damon grabbed his hand and subdued him. Thankfully the man was older than him and had never been in a fight before.

“Why do you have that dagger?” Damon shouted. The man didn’t respond so Damon broke his wrist. The man screamed out in pain. “That Dagger belongs to my uncle the king! Why do you have his dagger?”

“I-it was given to me!”

“By whom?”

“I’m not tellin’ you shit!” Damon then broke one of his fingers. The man screamed in more pain. “Alright! Alright! It was Prince Joffrey! He wanted me to kill this crippled boy! He sent his dog to hire me! I swear that’s all I know!” Damon was shocked beyond belief, and very angry. _Joffrey tried to kill Bran? I’m going to kill him!_ But Damon knew if he killed this man now, he wouldn’t have a witness for the attempt of murder of an innocent child. So he called a guard and had him escorted to the dungeons.

After this he told Catelyn and Robb to meet him in the godswood alone. There Damon told them everything.

“What I’m about to tell you both must remain between us. I don’t think Bran fell, I believe he was thrown.” Catelyn and Robb were shocked to discover this. “Wasn’t he always sure footed before?”

“Yes he was. But why? Why murder an innocent child.” Catelyn asked.

“Unless it was something he wasn’t meant to see.” Damon said. He then brought out the dagger. “This dagger belonged to my uncle Robert. It’s Valyrian steel. I remember my brother Richard told me that at one of the many tourneys my uncle held, Lord Petyr Baelish lost this same dagger to my uncle. And I just found out from a would be assassin that my cousin Joffrey stole this dagger and tried to have your son killed.”

“They come to our home and try to murder my brother? If it’s war they want—”

“Don’t jump to conclusions just yet Robb we don’t know the truth yet. But your father must be told of this. In fact my uncle needs to be told as well. I’ll ride to my uncle, hopefully he’s not in King’s Landing yet and we’ll get justice for your son.” Damon said. And with that, they started making preparations.

While Damon was preparing to ride to his uncle with the assassin strapped to his horse, he heard someone was approaching Winterfell. When he went to see who it was, he saw Ser Davos Seaworth with a few Baratheon men with him.

“Ser Davos! What brings you here?”

“I’m under orders from your father. He demands you return to Dragonstone. There are some things he wishes to discuss with you and your brother. Where is Lord Richard?”

“South, with Lord Eddard and Uncle Robert. He’s going to King’s Landing.”

“Well forgive me my lord, but we need to get him back now.”

“Well, as you can see, I’m a bit busy Ser Davos. I’m trying to save lives here.”

Damon then explained to Davos what had transpired after Robert left. Davos was shocked to hear of this but offered a solution.

“Let me help then. I’ll take this man to King Robert and you go to Dragonstone. Your father has insisted you leave immediately.” Damon thought for a moment. Part of him wanted to go south but his father always taught him to obey family. So Damon rode for White Harbor to sail to Dragonstone while Davos would bring the assassin to his uncle and have him confess his crimes. Hopefully, he would not be too late.

* * *

 

Richard had been alright so far. They had just stopped at Lord Darry’s castle to rest until heading to King’s Landing. His conversations with Sansa had been limited due to her betrothal to Joffrey. Though, he could tell that she wasn’t enthusiastic about the arrangement. She had confided to him to tell her the details about Joffrey to determine whether he was good or bad. He told her the truth as usual, he was a monstrous little brat who cried to his mother whenever he didn’t get his way. And the deaths of the pregnant cat and the fawn didn’t help his case when people said he was gallant and charming. And by people, Richard meant Cersei. Sansa was thankful for the advice and tried to see if her father could at the very least get her out of this arrangement.

Richard was walking around the castle when he bumped into Arya.

“Watch where you’re going next time alright?”

“Piss off Stag man!” Richard could only chuckle at the supposed insult hurled at him. In all honesty though, Richard knew Arya meant this as a jape. The two of them had gotten along well enough. She was the complete polar opposite of his sister Shireen. Shireen loved to play around herself but she recently took up to reading many books about the histories of Westeros. Arya loved those stories as well but when it was about ladies who were warriors like Visenya and Nymeria. On the other hand she was much more spirited than Shireen always trying to fight the boys even though her mother constantly told her it was not ladylike, but Arya never listened.

“Well, if that’s how fell so be it. I leave you to your activities.” Richard said with dramatic flair.

“Wait! Richard!”

“Yes Arya?”

“Um, I was wondering if you’d like to help a friend and I with something.”

“And would that something be fighting?” Arya shrugged sheepishly at that but threw him a sly smile. “Okay, I’ll help. But if your father finds out—”

“Oh he won’t find out!”

Richard followed her to the Ruby ford, the sight where his uncle Robert slew Rhaegar Targaryen at the Battle of the Trident. There he met Mycah, a butcher’s boy whom Arya had befriended. Together they started training with sticks. Arya was asking for much advice and Richard was happy to oblige. They were like that for a while until a certain someone came. It was Joffrey and Sansa.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the little Stag man and his little friends?” Joffrey said egotistically.

“What do you want?” Richard said calmly.

“I’m just here to enjoy the fun. Is it a crime to do so?” Joffrey said. _Knowing you it will turn into chaos._ Richard thought. “And you boy? Who are you?” Joffrey asked Mycah.

“Mycah, milord.” The boy said nervously.

“He’s my friend!” Arya said defensively.

“A little boy who wants to be a knight. Pick up your sword boy and let’s see how good you are.” Joffrey said while drawing his sword. Richard decided at this point to intervene.

“I don’t think so.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Actually I can seeing as I’m the elder. You may be a prince but you’re first and foremost a child. Now leave.”  Joffrey stared at Richard with much hatred.

“I don’t think I will.”

Joffrey then tried to swing his sword but Richard merely dodged him and tripped him. Joffrey fell face first into the ground. Arya was almost laughing until Richard turned to her with a stern look.

“Go back to the inn.”

“Richard—”

“Now!” Richard shouted. Arya and Mycah then ran off. Joffrey was still on the ground. He got up and had a murderous look on him. Richard turned to Sansa who had a worried look on her face. “Go back to the inn Sansa.”

“You don’t get to tell that whore what to do!” Joffrey shouted. Richard froze up at that. _Did that little shit say what I think he just said? If he did, I’ll kill him now._

“What did you say?” Richard said calmly as possible. Joffrey merely sneered.

“You heard me. What are you going to do about it?”

Richard though for a moment. He could take on Joffrey, the boy couldn’t fight to save his life. He never had his father’s prowess in battle or his uncle’s natural talent. But then he thought about Sansa. How would she fell about him if he raged out like that? He decided not to engage, he was a better person than that. He went to Sansa and took her arm.

“Let’s go.” He was walking a distance when he saw Sansa turn around very quickly.

“Richard look out!” Richard barely had time to react when he saw behind him Joffrey was trying to swing at him again. But Sansa pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately she was also hit by Joffrey’s sword. It was on the right side of her body. Sansa cried out in pain and clutched her side and Richard saw this. Losing all logic, he launched himself at Joffrey and began wailing punches at him. He didn’t even hear him begging for forgiveness. Eventually Richard was pulled off by Stark and Baratheon soldiers.

“LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!” He screamed. He was able to see what Joffrey’s face looked like. His entire left eye was closed and started to welt. He was dragged away from Joffrey until he realized Sansa was wounded. He had seen her father pick her up, trying not to hurt her anymore than she was already hurt.

Eventually he was brought before his uncle. He was told to tell what happened. He told his version without breaking eye contact with the queen who was looking at him with a murderous glare. He didn’t care. Her spoiled rotten son had tried to kill him and had wounded Sansa. He deserved to die more than anyone. Joffrey then gave his side of the story. It was all lies. He said that Richard instigated it and tried to kill him. But it all fell apart when Arya came and said Richard was trying to defuse the situation but Joffrey wouldn’t have it. Joffrey of course called her a liar. It was at a stalemate. That is until Sansa was brought in. her wounds had been stitched. It wasn’t too bad, it didn’t cut into any arteries so she would be fine. Sansa was brought before the king.

“Now, child. Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It’s a great crime to lie to a king.”

Sansa looked at the queen and Joffrey and then looked to her father and Arya, and finally Richard. She looked back at the king with determination in her eyes.

“I was walking with the prince, when we heard a sound. We followed it to where my sister and Lord Richard was. They were practicing fighting with wooden sticks. Joffrey told one of them a butcher’s boy that he wanted to fight him and he drew his sword. Richard tried to stop him but Joffrey swung his sword at him—”

“LIAR!” Joffrey shouted.

“HEY! You gave your side of the story I’m going to hear hers! If I hear another outburst I’m sending you away! Is that clear?!” His uncle shouted. _About time someone’s putting that cunt in his place._ “Please. Continue.”

“Richard disarmed Joffrey and told my sister and her friend to go back to the inn. Joffrey tried again to attack him when I pushed Richard out of the way and he accidently cut me.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes. He—” Sansa paused for a moment tears gathering in her eyes. It took her a few moments before she composed herself. “He called me a whore.” With that Sansa broke down into her father’s arms. The whole room was shocked, save for Cersei who glared at her. Richard was internally smirking. He knew what was coming next.

“What did you call my daughter?!” Eddard yelled.

“You. Did. WHAT?!!!” Robert roared. “Is that really how you treat your betrothed?!!” Joffrey was quivering unable to speak. “Then that settles it! I’m breaking this betrothal! I’m done with you! Go run back to your mother’s skirts! I’ll hear no more of—” suddenly the doors opened. Richard turned around to see Ser Davos Seaworth and a small retinue of Baratheon guardsmen from Dragonstone. “What now?!” His uncle yelled.

“Apologies Your Grace. But this is important. A letter from your nephew Damon.” _Damon? What is he writing to uncle Robert about?_

Davos handed Robert the letter. Robert read it for a while before turning on Joffrey.

“Is this true?”

“What father?” Joffrey shakily said.

“Did you try to have someone murder Brandon Stark?” Robert said calmly. The whole room was silent as a crypt. Everyone including Cersei and Jaime were shocked. Lord Eddard looked to run the boy through.

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Joffrey stammered.

“Lord Damon thought that he’d say that. So he brought proof.” Davos said as the men brought a man in a hood. “This is the assassin who tried to kill Lord Brandon.”

“Well, is it true?” Eddard asked. “Did you try to kill my son?” The man nodded.

“I did. Under his orders.” The man pointed to Joffrey.

“LIES! I demand this man be taken away!” Cersei screamed out.

“QUIET WOMAN!” Robert yelled. Richard couldn’t believe what was happening. Joffrey had tried to kill him, Sansa and her brother. All in the space of a day. _He’s just as mad as the Mad King._ “Can you prove this?”

“He was wielding your dagger Your Grace. The Valyrian one. The cutthroat claims that—”

“I’d like to hear it from the man himself.”

“I was given the dagger by a big fellow. Burnt face.”

“Clegane!” Robert called. Sandor Clegane or the Hound as some call him came forward. “Did my son order this?”

“He did Your Grace. He told me that the boy should die, but not by his hand. He said to send a dog to do a dog’s job.”

Robert looked conflicted for a moment. He looked down sadly until he looked toward Joffrey.

“Since you cannot muster up a good defense for both of these things you did, not only will you not marry Lady Sansa, but you will never marry again.” Joffrey looked shocked at this. He was shaking his head. “Crown Prince Joffrey of the House Baratheon. In the light of these charges, I Robert of the House Baratheon, First of—ahh you get all the titles, do hereby strip you of all ranks and titles and sentence you to exile on the Wall, for attempted murder. Take him away. And my men! Not the Lannisters!” Everyone was shocked to the core, all except the Starks who looked to Joffrey with a murderous rage, even Sansa looked at him with hate. Cersei, however, would not let this go.

“NO! You can’t do this! When my father hears of this—”

“Let him hear it woman! He might even agree with me when he hears what happened! I’m not hearing another word!”

“Is this your command? Your Grace?” Cersei asked. Robert just walked off. The guards began to move toward Joffrey but some of the Kingsguard including the Kingslayer stood their ground.

“Would you deny the king?” Eddard asked.

“A king’s word is law.” Richard pointed out. “That includes those in the royal family.” Realizing that the Lannisters were outnumbered by both Stark and Baratheon soldiers they lowered their weapons.

“Jaime!” Cersei shouted.

“It’s over sister. Just accept it.” Jaime said with defeat clearly in his voice. Cersei turned to the Starks and Richard.

“You won’t get away with this. Any of you! A Lannister always pays their debts. You will all regret the day you tangled with the Lion.” With that she walked out of the room. Ignoring the cries of Joffrey.

Joffrey was then carted away to the Wall the next day. Richard however felt that, while it was for the best, something was going to happen. And it wouldn’t be pleasant. He needed to make sure the Starks were far away from King’s Landing if anything should happen to his uncle. And right now, he felt a storm coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Talk about a twist huh? I hope you all enjoyed that. Wanted to try something different for once. Next chapter we’ll be seeing Damon return to Dragonstone but it’ll be from Edric’s POV as I haven’t written much about him ever since I started this. See you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. This time, we meet our third Baratheon, Edric. Remember he’s the one who got the greyscale not Shireen.

As he wandered through Aegon’s gardens Edric couldn’t help but recall the recent events that happened the past few days. His father, Lord Stannis Baratheon, had returned from King’s Landing with urgent business. His father began some sort of preparations for an event Edric had no idea was happening. His father gathered all the ships from the Royal Fleet and began training and conscripting troops on Dragonstone. They were 5,000 in total. The total number of ships they had were about 200 mostly war galleys. His father was also telling Edric to study more in his lessons, specifically in war strategies. Edric had no trouble doing that, he always had the same beliefs as his father, in honor, duty and justice. Edric didn’t understand why his father was being so adamant in his studies. But he did it anyway.

He spent some of that time with his sister Shireen. Shireen was his older twin and both were three and ten. Edric could already see that Shireen was growing into a beautiful woman and soon, their father would arrange a match for her. However their father would not do so until she reached six and ten. Edric was not looking forward to marrying anytime soon considering his “condition.” His family had always told him it was not a curse upon him, that he was a Baratheon, and this was not his fault. Edric took some comfort of this but other times, he felt he was worth nothing. He wanted to join the Night’s Watch, until his father reprimanded him and told him he needed him by his side, that his family needed him by their sides.

Today, Edric was excited though, his big brother Damon was coming home today. Damon was always good to Edric, often taking time to play with him. Damon often defended Edric whenever people made fun of him. Damon also told him never to be ashamed of his scars, as women love scars.

Also coming back was Richard. Richard and Edric were also close, though Richard was more reserved than Damon. Richard often read his books with Edric taking often the whole day reading with him. Richard and him often sparred with each other when Edric was eight. Richard was never cruel with him, but he wasn’t easy on him either. Edric appreciated these lessons and often took them to heart.

Edric was approached by Devan Seaworth, his father’s squire and one of Ser Davos Seaworth’s sons.

“My lord, your father has requested your presence in the Chamber of the Painted Table.”

“Thank you Devan. I’ll be there shortly.” Edric said. Devan bowed his head and went to the castle. Edric took a few moments before he went to where his father was.

The Chamber of the Painted table was an impressive room for Edric. It had the entire map of Westeros carved into a table by Aegon the Conqueror. There at the end overlooking the sea was his father, Lord Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and rightful Lord of Storm’s End. like his father and brothers, Edric felt that his father should be lord of that castle, not their foolish uncle Renly. His father turned to him.

“Edric.” His father said.

“Father.” He replied.

“Your brothers will be here soon. Best you prepare yourself.” His father said.

“Of course.” Edric said. On cue Damon entered the room.

“Father.” Damon said politely before turning to his little brother, with a smile on his face. “Edric! Come here little brother!” Edric calmly walked to Damon though it was hard not to run up to him and tackle him. But in front of his father? No, he had to be formal.

“Damon. Welcome back.” He said.

“Damon.” His father said.

“Father.” Damon replied.

“I do not see Ser Davos with you? Has something happened?”

“Yes.” His brother said.

Damon then went on to explain what happened while their uncle was at Winterfell. Apparently after Brandon Stark had fallen from a tower an assassin was sent to kill him. But before that could happen Damon intercepted him and captured him. He confessed that Joffrey had sent the assassin. After Davos arrived to bring him back Damon decided to leave for Dragonstone, while Davos went to deliver the assassin to Robert as well as a letter telling him what happened. Edric could tell his father was displeased with the news.

“I sent Davos to get you back here safely, and hopefully your brother as well. Yet I do not see them.”

“Davos will be with Richard, he’s with Lord Stark and his daughters.”

“And how did that come to pass?”

“Richard… he left with them intending to go to King’s Landing. I don’t know what he planned to do next. I was supposed to be in Winterfell until you called me back.”

“You are of age, you’re no longer needed there. There is something we must discuss, though I would rather have your brother here.”

“Well I sent Davos to get him hopefully he’s on his way.”

“Then you’d best prepare yourself.”

* * *

 

Richard didn’t think he’d be arriving to Dragonstone so soon, but Davos insisted on it. His father had apparently wanted both Damon and him to return to Dragonstone for urgent business. Richard decided not to argue any further and went with Davos, though he knew his father would be demanding answers from him. The whole Realm learned of what transpired on the Trident and at Winterfell, that the Crown Prince Joffrey had tried to have Brandon Stark killed and tried to kill his own cousin. As a result of this, his uncle had stripped Joffrey of everything and sentenced him to exile. Cersei Lannister was screaming the whole way over to the capital. However Richard felt no pity for her whatsoever, Joffrey deserved to be sent to the Wall. If he ended up as king, he would drive the Realm to ruin and people would be begging for the Targaryens to return.

Richard walked along the deck of the ship, _The Black Betha,_ when Ser Davos approached him.

“We should be arriving soon my lord.” He said.

“Fine.” Richard responded. “If I might ask. Why is my father insisting that my brother and I return to Dragonstone?”

“Things have taken an unfortunate turn of events and your father wants all of you by his side.”

Richard thought about that for a moment. _Why? Are we in danger? Has something happened?_ Richard kept thinking on this until Dragonstone appeared in his sights. It had been a few years since he had been there. He spent most of his time in King’s Landing and more recently, Winterfell that he had forgotten what Dragonstone was like, until he saw it. _A barren island with an impressive castle to be sure. But not one to be proud to be it’s lord. Uncle Robert should have just given father Storm’s End. He has three sons; how many does Renly have?_ But Richard put those thoughts out of his head and headed for the Chamber of the Painted table where most likely that’s where his father would be at. He arrived to find his father, mother, siblings and other knights attending him.

“My lord. Your son Lord Richard has returned.” Davos said. His father looked up at him with a hard look on his face. Sometimes it was hard to tell if his father was upset or not. He knew his father was a hard man, but what would he do now? No doubt he must have learned what had transpired at the Trident. He must have known about Joffrey’s exile.

“Richard.” His father said.

“Father.” Stannis turned to his knights.

“Leave us. You all remain.” His father gestured to his knights to leave and his family to stay. His mother immediately went up to him and gave him a fierce hug which he returned.

“My boy. You’re safe. Are you alright? They didn’t hurt you?”

“No, mother, I’m fine.” Selyse then pulled back and cupped his cheek.

“My son. I swear by R’hllor, I will have that Lannister woman’s head on a spike. How dare she try to harm you?” His mother shouted.

“Enough.” His father said. “You have returned. But I have received news concerning Prince Joffrey. Would you care to explain?” Richard almost flinched at the hard tone in his father’s voice. He looked to his siblings who were giving him concerned looks.

“Everything you have heard is true. Joffrey tried to kill me and Lord Eddard’s daughter and Davos arrived with a letter from Damon about the assassin. After that Joffrey was exiled. But there is something else you should know. Lord Eddard, after everything that happened, decided not to take up the position as Hand of the King. He and uncle Robert argued about it for hours before finally Robert conceded. Lord Eddard and his daughters are heading back to Winterfell. Uncle Robert asked me to give you this letter.” Richard handed his father a letter. His father opened it and read the contents.

* * *

 

_Stannis,_

_I wouldn’t be writing this to you if it wasn’t important. But I’m in a fucking hell of a situation. Your sons will probably be telling you what happened. Joffrey has been exiled for the attempted murder of your son and Brandon Stark. I sent him to the Wall as punishment._

_But Ned decided that he would not take the position as my Hand. As such, I am naming you the new Hand of the King. I want people I trust at my side, not anymore damned Lannisters._

_The actions of your sons has also made me realize that I have mistreated you over the years. Therefore, I am also giving you back Storm’s End. Renly will be going back to Storm’s End to rule in your stead until you retire from the position._

_I’m also naming your boys to the Small Council. Damon will replace Renly as Master of Laws and Richard will take your place as Master of Ships._

_I hope to see you soon brother. Your king needs you now._

_Signed,_

_Robert of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

Stannis read the letter over multiple times to ensure that it was legitimate.

“These are your uncle’s words?” He asked his son Richard.

“They are. He wasn’t too happy about it, but he understood that it’s what needed to be done.”

“This could be a trap for all we know.” Edric said.

“How? Would the Lannisters be that careless?” Damon said.

“I would not put anything past the Lannisters my sons. They crave power and will do whatever they can to have it.” Selyse said.

“They murdered Jon Arryn. I would not put it past them to try and murder me.” His family looked at him with shock.

“Wait, I thought Lord Arryn died of a fever.” Richard said.

“That’s the story they’re telling my brother. But I do not believe them. Lord Arryn was murdered by Cersei Lannister.”

“It seems the Lannisters are getting blamed for a lot of crimes father.”

“That’s because it’s true. Cersei killed Jon Arryn to hide the truth. She would have done the same to me had I not gotten away in time.”

“What truth? What are you talking about father?” Shireen asked. Stannis could no longer hide the truth.

“Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella. They’re not Robert’s children. They’re the Kingslayer’s.”

This brought a shocked silence to the room. His sons, daughter and wife had no idea what to say.

“But, why? What would Cersei Lannister have to gain from this?” Richard asked.

“You all know the answer to that. Robert could never let his love for Lyanna Stark go. And so he turned back into his old habits. My guess is Cersei felt insulted. But she is also wrong for what she did. She should have conceived a child by Robert, a son, and I wouldn’t be questioning them if she named him the heir. But seeing as how she laid with her own brother and produced three bastards born of abomination the throne passes to me, and my heirs.” Stannis replied.

The room once again was in shock.  Now it was clear to everyone in the room. Stannis was the king, Selyse his queen his sons were princes and his daughter was a princess. Stannis then went on to explain that he and Jon Arryn were investigating these claims searching for Robert’s bastards in the capital and even observing Damon, Richard, Shireen and Edric themselves. Which led to them looking up the history of House Baratheon. In every account the Baratheons all had black hair and blue eyes a very distinct feature whereas the royal children had Lannister features of golden hair and golden eyes. The Baratheon family all sat down at the table listening intently for a while.

“Uncle Robert called you to the capital. Me and Richard too. We can’t go.”

“A king’s word is law son. You should know that. As long as my brother lives we will obey him. The Lannisters on the other hand, we will not.”

“Cersei isn’t our biggest admirer right now, with her son being sent to the Wall. The first chance she gets she’ll throw us in the black cells.” Edric said.

“Not entirely.” Richard said. “Uncle Robert had this decree sent secretly. She doesn’t even know about this. Most likely she’ll think he’ll send for her father.” Stannis was surprised Robert would even do this. Usually he’s all loud and bombastic. Perhaps something changed.

“Smart move by my brother. We can enter the city easily enough. But we’ll have to work carefully on this. Especially on our new appointments. The Lannisters won’t take too kindly to this.”

“Well, maybe we can win the city watch.” Damon said. “Uncle Robert named me Master of Laws yes? It also mean I can be put in charge of the city watch. Maybe replace them with someone more honorable and dutiful to counter against the Lannisters.”

“I could also warn the fleet here to be wary of any Lannister ships or to help us should anything happen. I am now Master of ships.” Richard said. Stannis liked how his sons were thinking ahead.

“I think we should also send letters discreetly to any ally we have. Perhaps the Starks? The Tullys, and Arryns as well as the Stormlords?” Shireen said.

“Yes, and we should bring troops with us, enough to protect us, no matter the cost.” Edric said.

As Stannis listened to his children all putting in their respective ideas, he himself thought of what could happen. The Lannisters could outsmart them and they’d lose before their reign even started. Or they could actually win and Stannis could be seated on the Iron Throne. He had to at least admit this, Cersei was not the smartest person in the world. She could plan out something cunning but would never think another ten steps ahead. Either way, it was a long journey ahead for him and his family. _It will work. Soon I shall sit the Iron Throne and my house shall prosper. We’ll win._ He thought. They had to. For the sake of the kingdoms safety, they had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we begin the King’s Landing arc. It’s going to be very different now that Stannis is the Hand of the King. Let’s just say for now, stay tuned. It’s only gonna get crazier.


	5. Chapter 4

Stannis didn’t think he’d be heading to King’s Landing so soon after leaving but now he had no choice. Robert had called him back to the capital to serve as Hand of the King. Stannis had to obey this command. _A king’s word is law._ He often told himself. Robert had often slighted him on several issues but this was the first time he actually told him he needed his help. And not only that, he needed his sons help as well. _It’s a step. Nothing more. But it won’t last long. Soon I shall be sitting on the throne. With my family beside me._ He had not wanted to bring the entire family with him, but his sons insisted on it, saying that if the Lannisters see this then they’ll be more liable to make a mistake.

Soon enough the docks were appearing at Blackwater Bay. The time had come. Stannis brought some of his ships but left most of them and his men at Dragonstone. He only brought about 400 men with him. _It will be enough. Hopefully._ Of course he had faith that his son would do well as Master of Laws. Damon would get the gold cloaks support and the Lannisters would be outnumbered. But they couldn’t do anything now, they couldn’t risk getting caught by the Lannisters, they had to bide their time, but they’d be ready. That had to be, otherwise the kingdoms will fall into ash and ruin. Stannis and his family plus their sworn swords were getting off _The Fury,_ when the steward came to him.

“Welcome Lord Stannis. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the small council. The honor of your presence is required.” Stannis turned to his guard led by Richard Horpe and Justin Massey.

“Get my wife and daughter settled in. Edric you go with them.” All of them bowed their heads and went on their way. The steward looked to say something else.

“If you’d like to dress into something more appropriate?” Stannis just removed his gloves. His sons Damon and Richard did the same. The steward took that for an answer and led them to the throne room. When they got there they saw the one man responsible for his investigations. Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer.

“Thank the gods you’re here Stannis. After spending a wasteful amount of time in that desolate country, I’d expect we were going to get some strong Northern leadership but instead we have to deal with Stern Stannis and his gallant sons.” Jaime said in a mocking tone.

“I have no time for your games Kingslayer. Is the council in session?” Stannis said.

“It is though what does it matter to you? You’re not in charge.” He said.

“Step aside Kingslayer, we have important work to do. Unlike those who’d rather kill innocent boys and spend the rest of their time freezing at the edge of the world while the rest of us have to pick up his pieces.” Damon squared up to Jaime. Obviously he had not forgotten what happened at Winterfell. They then left to the council chambers. Lord Varys was the first to greet them. Stannis didn’t know what to think of the Spider, but as long as he didn’t interfere with his plans they would get along just fine.

“Lord Stannis.” He shook his hand.

“Lord Varys.”

“We all heard what happened on the Kingsroad. A pity what happened to Prince Joffrey.” Richard scoffed.

“More like a relief.” He said.

Stannis then went to Renly who greeted him with a hug that was barely returned. Stannis loved Renly despite him feeling that Renly stole his birthright, but it was Robert’s command nothing more.

“Stannis! Welcome back!” He said.

“Renly.” Stannis greeted.

“Damon, Richard.” Renly said to his sons.

“Uncle, you’re looking well.” Damon said. He gave him a hug, Richard as well.

“Well I told them this meeting could wait another day but—”

“We have a kingdom to look after.” Lord Baelish said. Baelish was the one Stannis wanted to remove the most. He never understood why Jon Arryn had him appointed, the man is only in for one person, himself. Stannis and his family would have to be wary of him. “Strange that you come back after some time away Lord Stannis. Trouble in Dragonstone?”

“No trouble, just some minor issues that needed dealing with.” Richard said.

“I humbly beg your pardon my lords Baratheon.” Pycelle said. Stannis knew Pycelle was in the Lannister’s pocket, he might have even been the one to poison Jon Arryn, or at the very least helped him die.

“Grand Maester.”

“Not to intrude on anything, but I wonder why you are all here?”

“You know that Lord Eddard had refused to be Hand to my brother.” Stannis told them. they all nodded. Stannis then produced the decree written by Robert. “My brother has sent a decree.” He handed the letter to Renly.

“My brother has appointed Stannis as Hand of the King. And he’s also appointed Damon to, succeed me as Master of Laws?”

“It’s a bit of a surprise to us. But I’ll need your help uncle to settle in my new office.” Damon said. Renly didn’t look pleased.

“Very well. and Richard is to be the new Master of Ships.”

“I believe congratulations are in order. And a welcome as well.” Varys said.

“Well, I suppose now that that’s settled, I suppose we have to move on to this now.” Renly said, handing Stannis a scroll. Stannis took it and read its contents and was displeased to say the least.

“A tournament?” All the other councilors nodded.

“Well, it’s to celebrate a new Hand of—” Renly started saying.

“This tourney was meant for Ned Stark, not my father. It’s a waste of time.” Richard said.

“I agree. The people flocking to this is troublesome enough but look at the prizes. 100,000 gold dragons total. It’s too much.” Damon added.

“Could the treasury bear such expense?” Pycelle asked.

“I’d have to borrow it, the Lannister can accommodate I expect. We already owe Tywin 3 million gold, what’s another 100,000?”

“No.” Stannis said. “This tournament is an extravagance as it is. And with the debts to Tywin as well as the Faith, the Iron Bank and the Tyrells, we cannot afford this.”

“As you will my lord but we’d best make plans.” Baelish said.

“There will be no plans!” Stannis yelled. This brought an awkward silence among the council. “I will speak to my brother. If he decides to host a tourney so be it. If not, then there will be no more discussion. This meeting is over.” Stannis said with finality. The councilors bowed their heads and left. Renly in particular was glaring at Stannis. Now the only ones left were Stannis and his sons.

“Well, that went well.” Damon said.

“Come, let’s go to my chambers. Where there are no ears listening.” Stannis said. They came to the Tower of the Hand where Stannis sat at his, now, desk. “So, what did you both gather from that meeting?”

“Well, lickspittles to be sure, but no fools like uncle Robert was saying.” Damon said.

“I’d watch out for both Varys and Littlefinger. Especially Littlefinger. Something’s definitely off with him.” Richard said.

“How so?” Stannis asked.

“It looked like he was surprised to see us and even more surprised that we were appointed to the council. It was almost as if he wasn’t too happy with this result.”

“Do you think he was expecting Stark to take the position?” Damon asked.

“I can’t be certain, but something just told me he was thrown off I suppose.”

“We’ll have to be cautious around him. Don’t trust him or anything he tells you. A man like that only wants to sow chaos. I will not have it affect my family.” Stannis said. “Anything else?”

“I’d watch Pycelle as well. He was the one who convinced Aerys to open his gates to Tywin Lannister during uncle Robert’s rebellion. He could be very well writing to Tywin about this turn of events.” Damon said.

“Agreed. He’s a Lannister man through and through. We need to be cautious around him too. We don’t want to end up like Jon Arryn.”

“Of course. Now, if there’s nothing else?” Both Damon and Richard shook their heads. “Then get to work. We are in a nest of vipers here, we need to be careful. Remember what I taught you, don’t trust anybody but family do you understand?”

“Yes father.” Both boys said.

“You’re dismissed.” Stannis said. Both of them walked out of the room. Stannis sat back in his seat, the Hand of the King pin in his hands. _We will be alright. We have to be. We will survive this. And soon I shall be sitting on the Iron Throne._

* * *

 

Shireen was sitting in her room reading about Aegon Targaryen’s conquest of Westeros. She always loved to read, no matter what book it was she just loved it all. Her brothers would joke to her that she was training to be a maester one day to which Shireen said that the Citadel needed more lady maesters. It would liven things up at the Citadel to be sure.

Shireen also loved to be in King’s Landing. She often explored the castle when her father served as Master of Ships on her uncle’s council. She discovered the dragon skulls in the dungeons of the Red Keep. She saw Balerion the Dread’s skull in the dungeons, needless to say she was in awe. This made her more interested in dragons and the Targaryens.

She didn’t know what to think coming back to King’s Landing. She had last been here three years ago and spent the rest of her time on Dragonstone. Not that she minded, she was always with her brothers, particularly Edric the past few years. With Damon and Richard in the North, Edric was alone so she spent most of her time with him. He was her twin, her other half, she needed to be there for him.

However it would most likely not for long. She had been hearing whispers that her parents were trying to arrange a match for her but to whom she did not know. After all, even though her father was Lord of Dragonstone she was still considered an eligible match for a great lord. She had a few guesses as to whom she would marry. Robb Stark for one, he was the heir to the North and despite her father’s dislike of the Starks, Damon and Richard were good friends with them. another thought was Edmure Tully, perhaps her father wanted to shore up alliances in the Riverlands and Edmure was unmarried. Robin Arryn was another candidate, though she highly doubted it. He was four years her junior and was said to be a very sickly boy and considering how his mother was against him being sent to foster with her father on Dragonstone, it was highly unlikely that she would marry him. Houses Lannister, Tyrell, and Martell were quickly dismissed, her father never trusted the Lannisters or Tyrells, and the Martells weren’t particularly fond of her family, even though her father had nothing to do with what happened to Elia Martell and her children.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a knock on her door.

“Shireen. It’s your father.” Her father said. She opened the door and let him in.

“Father. What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing. I just wanted to check on you. See how you were doing.”

“I’m doing fine father. It is good to be back. I’ve missed being here.” Her father merely hummed in response before going to where her books are.

“What’s this?” Her father picked up one of the larger books.

“ _The Dance of Dragons.”_ Her father nodded his head.

“What’s it about?”

“It’s the story about the fight between Rhaenyra Targaryen and her half-brother Aegon for control over the Seven Kingdoms. Both of them thought they belonged on the Iron Throne. When people started declaring for one of them or the other. Their fight divided the kingdoms in two. Brothers fought brothers. Dragons fought dragons. By the time it was over, thousands were dead. And it was a disaster for the Targaryens as well. They never truly recovered.” As she said this, her father seemed to be listening to her, deep in thought.

“The Dance of Dragons. Why is that a dance?” He asked.

“It’s just what they call it.” She said, shrugging.

“It doesn’t make much sense.”

“I think it’s poetic.” Her father gave her a small smile at that. Her father rarely smiled in all his life. The only times he did smile were with her mother when her and her brothers were born.

“If you had to choose, between Rhaenyra and Aegon. Who would you have chosen?” She looked at him confused.

“I wouldn’t have chosen either. It’s all the choosing sides that made everything horrible.”

“Sometimes a person has to choose. Sometimes the world forces his hand. If a man knows what he is, and remains true to himself, the choice is no choice at all. He must fulfill his destiny. And become who he was meant to be. However much he may hate it.” Shireen couldn’t really understand why her father was telling her this. But she was understanding his meaning. _He doubts himself. He needs me to tell him we’ll be alright._

“It’s alright father.”

“You don’t even know what I’m talking about.”

“I do. You’re afraid.” Her father looked to her, surprised. “It’s okay to be afraid. I won’t think any less of you. But I know what we must do. We are the true heirs of House Baratheon. The Lannisters want to steal that from us and rule with cruelty and malice. But we won’t let that happen. If you are the king then, my brothers are princes and I’m a princess. I am the princess Shireen of House Baratheon. And I am your daughter. If you even need my help I’m always here for you.” She then enveloped her father in a hug that he slowly returned warmly.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Damon had a hard time trying to get this tourney happening. His uncle had already said that there would be a tourney no matter what. Despite his father’s insistence, the tourney was still happening. But there was an issue with that. The gold cloaks were stretched thin, about 2,000 strong. But with the amount of people coming into King’s Landing it was hard not to keep the peace. Janos Slynt was the commander of the city watch and Damon already didn’t like him. Sure, he was the son of a butcher and rose to the ranks of commander, but he was incompetent, lacking any foresight into anything. Damon wagered he could do a much better job than him. Not only that, but he had a feeling that Slynt was corruptible and given the chance, he would betray you in a single second. He had to get rid of him, but not now. Right now, the council was in session.

“It’s the Hand’s tournament that’s causing all these problems my lord.”

“The _king’s_ tournament. I did not wish for any of this.” His father said.

“Call it what you will Lord Stannis. The city is packed with people and more flooding in every day. Last night we had a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings and a drunken horse race down the Street of Sisters.”

“Dreadful.” Varys said mournfully.

“How many men would you need to settle this whole debacle?” Damon asked.

“Maybe 50 or 100.” Slynt said.

“You’re getting 50. Lord Baelish will see it paid for.” His father said.

“I will?” Baelish asked.

“You will.” His father said sternly. “Is there a problem with that?” Baelish just shook his head and wrote down more numbers in his book. “Then that’s settled.”

“Thank you my lord. These men will be put into good use.”

“Be sure to keep up on that promise Commander. Don’t make vows you can’t keep.”

“Yes my lord.” And with that Slynt bowed and left the room. “The sooner this is over the better.”

“The realm prospers from such events, my lord. They give the great a chance at glory, and the lowly a respite from their woes.” Varys said.

“And every inn in the city is full and the whores are walking bow-legged.” Baelish said.

“If I had a say in it there would be no whores to begin with.” His father said. It was true, his father had no tolerance for whores and even outlawed it in Dragonstone. Renly once told him that his father proposed outlawing it entirely to which his uncle Robert told him if he would outlaw eating, shitting and breathing. “Now if there’s nothing more my lords?” His father rose from his seat as did the others and each council member went on their way. Damon decided to go to the armorers in the city. He was joined by his brothers.

“So what do you think?” Edric asked.

“About what?” Damon replied.

“Well, about the whole issue here? You know the, _issue?”_

“Ah, I see what you mean little brother. Well, I’m not worrying about ti now, I’m just worrying about surviving in the tournament.” Edric looked at him shocked.

“You’re competing?” He asked incredulously.

“Uncle Robert’s orders.” Richard said. “I’m to compete as well, though I’m not competing in the jousting.”

“Why not Rich? Don’t like to have any fun?” Damon jested. They all laughed.

“No, it’s just not my thing. I prefer a straight up fight.”

“We all do brother. We all do.” Damon said.

“Can I compete?” Edric asked. Damon smiled and scuffled his hair.

“The squires melee.” He told him.

“That’s it?” Edric asked angrily.

“You’re only thirteen. You’re not a knight.” Richard told him.

“Neither are you two, but you get to compete in jousting and the main melee.” Edric told them.

“That’s because we’re of an age where we can do those things. I’m fifteen, Damon’s sixteen. We’re supposed to compete in those things because we’re of age. Well not me, but I’m allowed to compete in melees because boys my age are expected to fight.”

“I’m thirteen and father tells me I’m supposed to be fighting too.”

“That’s true Edric.” Damon said. “But boys your age are in the rearguard. You’re squires for your knights or whoever you’re assigned to. You learn from them and you sometimes fight alongside them, and if you do well, you are rewarded. But don’t go looking for battle Ed. That’s what uncle Robert does. Father never liked fighting, but he did it because it was his duty. And soon it will be ours. Do you understand me?” Edric meekly nodded. “Don’t grow up too fast Ed. It’s not a luxury we can afford.” Soon they arrived at Tobho Motts shop. They had heard their father visited here from time to time so they wanted to see it for themselves. He was currently working on something with an apprentice of sorts.

“Excuse me.” Damon said.

“What can I do for you?” Mott asked.

“I would like to make some minor adjustments for my armor. And my brother as well.”

“Hmm, you’ve come to the right place.” Mott led them inside his shop. “Never had you before. Do I know you from somewhere?”

“You probably know our father. Lord Stannis Baratheon.” Mott startled at that.

“The Hand?” The boys nodded. “My lords. Forgive me. I should have known.”

“No need. It’s alright.” Richard said.

“We heard our father used to come here a lot. You’ve must have gotten some business with him.”

“Actually no.” This took the boys by surprise.

“I would have thought that he came here for armor repairs or perhaps to purchase something.” Mott shook his head.

“No, your father was never interested in that. He and the former Hand came several times, I regret to say they did not honor me with their patronage.”

“What did our father want?” Damon asked.

“He and Lord Arryn always came to see the boy.”

“The boy?” Richard asked. He then pointed to the boy in the back. “That boy?”

“Of course. Your father never talked to him, but Lord Arryn did.” All of them looked to the boy, he looked strong, muscular and had dark hair. For some reason Damon was curious to see him.

“I’d like to talk to him.”

“Of course my lord.” Mott said, and then turned to the boy. “Gendry!” the boy dropped what work he was doing and went up to them. “Here he is, strong for his age. Works hard. Boy show the young lords the helmet you made.” Gendry turned around and grabbed an iron helmet in the shape of a bull. He handed it to Damon who examined it.

“This is fine work.” He complimented.

“It’s not for sale.” Gendry said quickly.

“Boy these are the Hand’s sons. If any of them want the helmet—”

“I made it for me.” Mott looked toward the boys.

“Forgive him my lords.”

“Nothing to forgive. It’s natural for a man to make something of his own and keep it for his legacy. Did Jon Arryn or my father ask you anything?”

“Not your father milord. But the Hand did.”

“What kind of questions did he ask?” Richard asked.

“Just about me, if I was doing alright here, about my mom.”

“Your mother?” Edric asked.

“Who she was, what she looked like.”

“What did you tell him?” Damon asked.

“She died when I was little. She had yellow hair. She’d sing to me sometimes.” He looked down. Damon realized something and it seemed Richard had the same realization.

“Hey, look at us.” Richard said. Gendry looked up at them confused. Damon and Richard both looked at each other realizing they were thinking the same thing.

“Get back to work lad.” Damon handed the helmet back to Gendry. He then turned to Mott. “Send that boy to the Red Keep the day the tourney arrives. I need a squire. If he does work hard like you say, I’ll take him off your hands.” Mott looked surprised and a bit offended but then nodded his head. Damon then handed Mott a scroll. “These are the things I’m asking for. You’ll find all the materials needed in here.” They then went back to their horses.

“What? What happened? What did you find?” Edric asked. Damon and Richard looked at each other and then to Edric.

“Our cousin.” Damon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Dragonstone has officially arrived in King’s Landing. We got a little insight into what Stannis taught his sons. We get a little glimpse of Shireen’s thoughts and her and her father’s interaction, I kind of stole it from Season 5, thankfully it doesn’t lead to burning her alive. And finally we met Gendry whose presence will affect the legitimization of Stannis’ claims. Next chapter will be the tourney and a little confrontation with Selyse and Cersei as well as Stannis and Cersei.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The Tourney of the Hand.

The day of the tourney arrived. Damon was getting in his armor and being helped by his new squire and cousin, Gendry. Damon had taken him off of Tobho Mott’s hands to serve him. If they were to prove that Cersei and Jaime were the parents of the royal children then they needed Gendry as a sort of scapegoat. He did say his mother had blond hair so that had to help. Damon had brought this concern to his father who asked him if anyone saw him, Damon told him he made sure that it looked completely convenient that he met Gendry. His father thought that was good, though he urged his sons to be more cautious than ever.

Damon walked through the tourney grounds trying to get familiar with the terrain when his uncle Renly came up to him along with Ser Loras Tyrell. Despite his father’s views on the Tyrells, Damon knew that they needed them most of all if they were to win against the Lannisters. He would have to have a long talk with his father about this. And though he didn’t know the third son of Mace Tyrell, he had a bit of respect for the young Knight of Flowers. He was a good fighter, a shame he didn’t inherit his grandmother’s and eldest brother’s brains.

“Nephew!” Renly said jovially. Damon smiled back.

“Uncle! Ready for today’s spectacle?” Renly laughed.

“Oh I am! I heard you’re competing. Better hope we don’t meet in the field.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it uncle!” He laughed along with Loras. “Ser Loras. Are you competing as well?”

“Indeed I am. I look forward to meeting you in the field. I’ve heard how good you are.”

“As I have of you Ser. Your prowess in Highgarden reaches even at Dragonstone.”

“Good. And I must say, congratulations on your father’s new position as well as yours and your brothers.”

“Ugh, I’m starting to regret it. It’s a lot harder than it seems.”

“Is it?” Loras asked in a voice that was a bit harder than intended. Damon knew what he meant, and he also knew about him and his uncle’s “relationship”. _Two can play at that game ser._

“It is. I never asked for this. All I wanted to do was enjoy my life before being lord of a barren castle that my father never asked for. But he did his duty and so shall I. My uncle the king commanded this of me, and a king’s word is law. I obeyed as my king commands.” Loras seemed to fume at that. Until Renly put his hand on his shoulder.

“He’s right, Loras. We all have to obey my brother, no matter what.” Damon was a bit surprised that Renly would say this but nodded his head in thanks.

“Thank you uncle.”

“Of course, nephew. Now let’s forget all this tension and let’s begin. The people are expecting a show! Let’s not disappoint!” Renly said.

The tourney was about to begin. His uncle Robert was there, already drinking a horn of ale. He looked bored to death. Cersei was sitting next to him looking bored as well as agitated. Damon found himself actually agreeing with her, it would be the only time he did. Sitting next to Robert was Tommen and Myrcella. He almost felt bad for them, they were innocent in all this. They didn’t deserve to suffer for their parent’s sins, but they had little choice, they weren’t the rightful heirs to the throne. If they were then his father would support them no matter what. They would all do their duties and that meant taking what was rightfully theirs. His mother, Richard, Edric and Shireen were there attending the tourney, but his father wasn’t there, most likely sulking about why the tourney is happening.

“I’ve been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!” His uncle shouted. Cersei then got up and left, Damon once again agreed with the woman. _Really? I’m actually agreeing with her a second time? It must be the end of days._

Damon saw a few men joust first before he went up against Ser Meryn Trant. It took about two tilts before he unhorsed him. Balon Swann was next and he was unhorsed as well. Lother Brune was next and after four tilts, he unhorsed him as well. Brune was a tough bastard and it left Damon a bit sore. Thankfully he didn’t have to joust for a few rounds. He saw the Kingslayer go up against a few knights, Barristan Selmy as well. A few more tilts before Damon was up again, this time against Lord Beric Dondarrion whom he unhorsed in a few tilts, then Thoros of Myr, Aron Santagar, finally Robar Royce. It was only then he saw Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain go up against Ser Hugh of the Vale, Jon Arryn’s squire. The Mountain and Hugh went once, not hitting each other, but on the second tilt the Mountain hit Ser Hugh in the throat killing him. He could hear his sister scream when it happened. _That brute did that on purpose. I can’t wait to “accidentally” kill him myself._ Afterwards, it was him and four others who were up for the finals. Himself, Ser Jaime, both Clegane brothers and Ser Loras. Today would be the deciding tilt on who would go to the semifinals. Unfortunately for Damon, he was going up against Sandor Clegane. While he wasn’t the worst person to go up against, Damon wasn’t looking forward to going up against any Clegane. Both men bowed before the king before they got ready to begin jousting. The first tilt almost had Damon fall off his horse. Fortunately he managed to stay on and go another round. After about five tilts, the Hound just forfeited. This made Damon feel some sort of guilt for him forfeiting, until he remembered that the Hound hired the man to kill Bran Stark. And so it came to him and the three others.

The first day was over. Damon went to the feast his uncle threw. He danced with a few noble ladies including Myranda Royce, Desmera Redwyne and even Princess Myrcella. The girl was looking at him and blushing madly. Damon felt bad for her again. He would make sure his father could at least marry her to a good man. Myrcella was a kind and sweet girl, even Shireen loved her dearly, he couldn’t just let her live a life of despair. Then Damon encountered someone he never thought he would see. Margaery Tyrell. She was Loras’ sister and eldest daughter of Mace Tyrell. Of course there was another reason she was there.

“My lady.” Damon said.

“My lord Baratheon.” Margaery said curtseying.

“May I have a dance with you?” He said. Margaery gave him a wide smile.

“It would be my honor.” She said. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. once they were close enough to each other to whisper they started talking to each other. “I missed you so much.” Margaery said.

“Oh I missed you too my Rose of Highgarden.” Damon replied. He hadn’t seen her since he turned 14 and went up to the North. She was more beautiful than ever. Damon had visited Highgarden before he was sent to the North at age 12 with his uncle Renly and that’s where he met. The two of them seemed to hit it off fairly well. Eventually it turned into something more. Though they never went beyond kissing, Damon was more honorable than his uncle. But it would never turn out to be anything more for them. Mace Tyrell wanted his daughter to be queen and he would be heir to a barren island, or if he was lucky, Storm’s End. “How’s your family?”

“Fine, Willas has asked how you were.” She said.

“Tell him I’m well. Garlan too.” He said.

“Congratulations on your new position. Your father must be proud.” She said.

“He is. My uncle though, not as much.” Damon said.

“I heard from Loras, he’s not particularly happy about it either. But I think your uncle, the king, made a good decision.” She said.

“You think so?” He asked.

“From what I’ve been told, Renly doesn’t take his job seriously. And he doesn’t take ruling his own castle seriously either.”

“And yet, my uncle named him Lord of Storm’s End, despite my father having a stronger claim to it.”

“Maybe it will be you next. Your uncle doesn’t seem interested in marriage.”

“You think so?” He asked her.

“I know it. Renly and Loras love each other more than anything. Maybe it will be you.”

“If only my sweet rose. If only.” Damon said.

After dancing with Margaery, Damon left the feast but not before he heard his uncle shout that he was competing. His father reasoned that he was drunk and would not remember this. Damon then just went off to bed though not after taking a long hot bath, to ease his muscles. For tomorrow he would go up against either the Kingslayer, the Knight of Flowers or the Mountain. Damon did not anticipate tomorrow.

* * *

 

Selyse was walking down the halls of the Red Keep getting ready to retire with her husband. He had some things he had to do first, so Selyse decided to go to bed before he returned. She had  seen the events of the day. Despite her fear for her eldest son, she was proud that he made it this far. But what worried her was that Damon would be put up against the Mountain. After what happened to Ser Hugh she was on high alert. She knew the Lannisters were not their biggest admirers at the moment. They were still bitter about what happened to Joffrey. Selyse didn’t care for that. That mad bitch’s son had tried to kill her Richard. He deserved everything he got. She was about to arrive at her rooms before she encountered Cersei Lannister.

“Lady Selyse.” Cersei said politely. Selyse curtseyed.

“Your Grace.” She said.

“Your husband is missing his tourney.”

“Putting his name on it doesn’t make it his. He never asked for it. But the king commanded him to hold it.” Cersei hummed in response.

“I wanted to come here to put what happened with our sons behind us. That ugly business.”

“If you wanted to do that, you should talk to my son. I was not there, I was at Dragonstone.”

“Of course. Still, nasty business. How is Shireen?” Selyse did not like talking to this woman, this woman who is trying to steal her husband’s rightful throne. But she could play with this woman.

“She loves it here. She’s always loved it here.” Selyse said.

“She’s the only Baratheon here who does. Must favor her mother, much more of the south in her.” Selyse decided to stop at this, she was blunt next.

“Why are you here?”

“I might ask you the same. What is it your husband hopes to accomplish?”

“The king has called him to serve the realm. And he will continue to do so until the king dismisses him.” Selyse said.

“He can’t change him. He can’t help him. He’ll do what he wants, which is all he’s ever done. You’ll try your best to pick up the pieces.” Selyse had enough of her. She decided to pull out the one card that would make Cersei mad enough to make a mistake.

“Like how you dealt with Joffrey?” She said. Now the woman before him had a scowl on her face.

“How dare you? Your sons lied to get rid of Joffrey.”

“Did they? Because I seem to recall Joffrey tried to have an innocent boy killed and despite the evidence against him, you defended him all the same. Though I suppose it makes sense. We mothers often defend our sons actions to the bitter end, but my sons were raised to be honorable, just and truthful. They wouldn’t lie. What do they have to gain? Tommen will be king after Robert not them.” She said. She wouldn’t dare to reveal what her husband had told her. Cersei didn’t need to know that.

“Well, your husband can do as the king commands. He just a soldier isn’t he? Makes sense, Robert was taught to lead and fight and Stannis was taught to follow.” Cersei said.

“He was also trained to do his duty for the realm.” Selyse said.

“As was I.” Cersei replied. And with that, she left. Selyse was worried. She didn’t have as much influence or power in King’s Landing. Hopefully her sons could change that. They would, her sons were much smarter than the likes of the Kingslayer and the whore Cersei. They would prevail, that much she hoped for.

* * *

 

Richard got dressed and prepared his armor for the melee that would happen after the final jousts. His brother would be in the finals, though thankfully he would go against the Kingslayer. Ser Loras would go against the Mountain. Richard didn’t even want to think about the Mountain after what happened to Ser Hugh. He just wanted to concentrate how to survive the melee, thankfully Damon wasn’t competing in it. But he didn’t like who was competing, the Kingslayer, Thoros of Myr and Beric Dondarrion to name a few. Beric he could probably deal with, maybe Thoros if he could get past his flaming sword, but the Kingslayer? The man will most likely try to kill him after what happened to his “nephew”. Richard would have to hope someone else will take him down so that way he didn’t have to deal with him.

He made his way to the stands where his mother and siblings were. He was surprised to find his father there as well. he took his seat and saw his brother go up against the Kingslayer. They bowed their heads toward the king and began to prepare. The first tilt almost took Damon off his horse. He could see his brother try a different tactic. On the second tilt nothing happened with both men staying on their horses. On the third tilt he could see both men start to waver. _Put that arrogant arse in his place brother. Show them what we can do._ Then the fourth tilt happened and they both charged they both impacted hard at each other both men struggling to stay on their horses but eventually and surprising to Richard, Jaime Lannister fell off his horse while Damon barely managed to stay on his horse long enough to be declared the victor. Everyone was cheering when Damon won, his family the most. His father on the other hand only kept his face calm, though his eyes showed that he was proud of Damon.

Richard took the time to get into his armor and his sword strapped to his waist. He didn’t go to the stands this time, instead he went to where the other competitors were waiting. Damon went up to him before it started.

“Well, brother. How’d you like that?”

“Impressive brother. Well done. Especially with the Kingslayer. That was no easy feat.”

“Yes, I’m going to feel it in the morning. You should have seen mother and father after all that, they were both upset yet proud. I’m not sure whether to take that as a compliment or be afraid.”

“Well, hopefully you’ll do better than me. I’ve got to face him where he’s good. The sword.”

“Ah.” Damon said.

Richard and Damon then saw the Mountain and Loras Tyrell bow before the king and got themselves ready. Both of them saw that Gregor’s horse was acting strangely. Until they realized the same thing: Loras’ mare was in heat. He was cheating. And sure enough the Mountain was knocked off his horse. Richard saw his sister look to her father worried. She seemed to be feeling the same as they all did, when the Mountain was one of the finalists. But then they heard Gregor shout something but couldn’t hear over what he was saying due to the crowd cheering for Loras. Then they saw his squire come to him handing him his sword. Richard didn’t think he was going to do it. But it happened, Gregor swung his sword and beheaded his own horse before turning on Loras. Richard couldn’t stand by and do nothing, neither could Damon. Both of them drew their swords and went to defend Loras. Even though both of them were capable fighters they knew that Gregor was a monster on the field. They ran up to Gregor swords drawn.

“Hey! You fucking lout!” Damon shouted. The Mountain turned to them a murderous glare on his face.

“Gods, this was a bad idea.” Richard said.

“I’m starting to agree with you.” Damon said.

The Mountain swung his sword first at Damon who dodged it quickly. Richard then swung at Gregor who swung back at him. He swung his fist trying to strike him but Richard dodged it just in time. Damon tied to strike at his legs, but Gregor parried his sword. Richard tried for an arm cut, but this only agitated Gregor. He swung his sword at Richard who somehow managed to dodge every strike. Damon took the opportunity while Gregor was swinging to go again for the legs. He successfully cut through the Mountain’s hamstring sending him to his knees. Richard saw that opportunity and went for Gregor’s neck but Gregor punched him half heartedly in the cheek due to his pain and tiredness. It still hurt like hell though and Richard was dazed before he saw Damon stab his sword through the back of Gregor’s exposed head. He heard his uncle Robert shouting at them to stop but it was too late, the crowd gasped when Damon killed Gregor. The huge body slumped to the floor with a thud. Richard could see Damon was shocked for being able to kill the Mountain. He was shaken out of it by Loras who came up to him.

“I owe you my life Baratheon.” Loras said. “To both of you.”

“No need for that Ser.” Damon managed to say before Loras took his hand and raised it high. The whole crowd cheered at that moment for both Baratheon brothers, Richard managed to smile at his brother despite the head injury. He would have to not compete in the melee now, his father most likely wouldn’t allow it. Since Loras gave the victory to Damon, he was allowed to choose a queen of love and beauty. And Richard wasn’t surprised that Damon named Margaery Tyrell as his queen of love and beauty. He had known about their relationship for a while now. It seemed to almost be like the same relationship he has with Sansa. But that didn’t matter to Richard, he just helped kill one of the strongest men on earth. And it would be one less monster from the Lannisters to worry about. But something in Richard’s head told him that this was the first step in the future war against the Lannisters.

* * *

 

Shireen loved to go explore the castle. One of her favorite places was the dungeons in the Red Keep. It’s where the dragon skulls were. Uncle Robert took the skulls from the throne room and put it there instead. They used to be decorated in the throne room from biggest to smallest. When Robert won his rebellion he had them moved because they made him feel small. At least that’s what her father told him. Her uncle liked to visit them as well. Her father told her that Robert felt like these were his trophies after bringing down the Targaryens.

She saw the biggest skull of Balerion the Dread. She had read in her books that he was huge. His skull was the size of a carriage, a very large carriage. His fangs were as long as bastard swords. Seeing the skull up close she believed it. She knew she was part Targaryen herself. Her great grandmother, Rhaelle Targaryen married her great grandfather, Ormund Baratheon, it was because to ensure peace because her ancestor Lyonel Baratheon, The Laughing Storm, declared himself the Storm King but lost in a trial by combat. Therefore his son married Aegon V’s youngest daughter. Today she brought along her twin, Edric with her.

“Why do we have to be here? I’ve seen this place already. It’s terrifying.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure Ed?”

“Nonexistent.” He said.

“Oh you’re no fun at all.” Shireen said.

“I am fun! When I… find it fun.” Edric said.

“Which is almost never. Come on! Haven’t you always wondered what it would be like to see a real breathing dragon?”

“Never and I don’t want to. Thank the gods that most of the big ones were wiped out during the Dance.”

“Oh, so you read about dragons but don’t want to see one?”

“Yes. They’re not so terrifying when they’re on a page in a book.”

“Oh please. I know that once you see a dragon you’ll be too much in awe of it to be afraid.”

“You act as if you’ve seen one yourself—” Edric said before stopping. “You hear that?”

Suddenly Shireen heard voices coming from the room. She recognized one of them barely, but she couldn’t recognize the other. She and Edric hid in the skull of Balerion.

“Gods alone know. The fools tried to kill his son. What’s worse they botched it. And now the eldest son is paying for it.” One voice said. She and Edric recognized the voice now. Varys.

“From what you’ve told me the boy was already mad as it was. It’s probably a mercy. Now they’ll have a meek king and it’ll be easy for us to crush them.” the other voice said.

“No, it will not end like that. He knows the secret, he found it out with Lord Arryn. He’ll push his claim for the throne. We’ll be at war soon my friend.”

“What good is war now? If one Hand can die, why not the second?”

“This Hand is not the other, he watches my spies every move. He’ll know we’re coming.”

“We need more time, Khal Drogo will not make his move until his son is born.” The men started to move away from her their voices carrying elsewhere.

“’Delay’ you say. ‘Move fast.’ I reply. This is no longer a game for two players.”

“It never was.”

Shireen and Edric stayed there for a while waiting to go and tell her family what she just heard

“You heard that too right?” Edric said.

“Yes. What does it mean?” Shireen asked.

“I don’t know. But we can’t waste any time. Father must be told.” Edric said as they went to see their father.

Her father was in danger. And what was that about a Drogo? Something was happening. They needed to tell her father, discreetly. Her father was in danger. They were in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the tourney and we get to see a few more characters. I took a little liberty and had Margaery show up. I know she didn’t make an appearance in the books but I wanted to establish that she’s gonna end up with one of the brothers, guess who it so happens to be? But how will this affect Damon/Margaery’s relationship after what Renly pulls off?  
> And about the tourney. I know I practically gave Damon the win, but I did it because I wanted to do something different for once. And the fight and death of the Mountain I already can see people calling bullshit on that. Well, to that I say, in some other stories I’ve seen of the Mountain, it takes about 100 guys to finally kill him, yet Oberyn takes him on no problem at all, until the end when he screws up. Yeah I call bullshit on those too. I figure if there are two young, well-trained Baratheons, in their prime, I think they could have had a chance, especially since Gregor had to compete in a tourney and most likely got a little winded when he lost.  
> Aside from that we also see that Varys is planning something. We know it’s about the Targaryen restoration but will he stay by Stannis’ side or will he turn cloak and get the hell out of King’s Landing? Let me know what you all think about that.


	7. Chapter 6

“The Whore is pregnant!” Robert shouted. Stannis didn’t want to deal with this today, but he had little choice. Varys had brought them word that Daenerys Targaryen had wed a Dothraki horselord and got pregnant as a result. Robert was livid to say the least. The small council was there, minus Renly, he had recently left for Storm’s End with Ser Loras. The remaining council members included Pycelle, Varys, Baelish, Ser Barristan and his sons Damon and Richard as well as himself.

“You speak of murdering a girl.” Stannis replied.

“I warned this would happen years ago when you failed me at Dragonstone. I warned you but you were too slow to stop them. Well it looks like your actions are coming back to haunt you now, so you’ll hear every word I say. I want them dead, mother and child both. And that fool Viserys as well, is that plain enough for you? I want them both dead.”

“If we do this our House will be dishonored for years to come.” Stannis said.

“HONOR?! I’ve got Seven Kingdoms to rule. One King! Seven Kingdoms! Do you think it’s honor that’s keeping the peace? It’s fear! Fear and Blood!” Robert shouted. _He won’t see reason. He never does._

“If we act like that, then how are we any better than Aerys?” Stannis replied back strongly.

“Careful brother.” Robert said.

“You want to kill this girl, because the Spider heard a rumor?” Varys leaned forward in his chair.

“No rumor my lord, the princess is with child.”

“Based on whose information?” Stannis asked.

“Ser Jorah Mormont, he is serving as an advisor to the Targaryens.”

“Mormont? The whispers of a slaver, an outlaw and a traitor is brought to us? So we commit this killing on his word?”

“And if he’s right? If she has a son?! A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army? What then?” Robert said.

“The Narrow Sea still lies between us. I do not fear an enemy that fears the water from across the world.” Stannis said.

“Do nothing? That’s your wise advice? Do nothing until our enemies are on our shores?” Robert turned to the councilors including Damon and Richard. “You’re my council! Counsel! Speak sense to my idiotic brother! You two! Speak sense to your father!” Robert roared. Varys spoke first.

“I understand any misgivings you have my lord, truly I do. It is a terrible thing we must consider, a vile thing. Yet, we who presume to rule must sometimes do vile things for the good of the realm. Should the gods grant Daenerys a son, the realm will bleed.”

“I bear this girl no ill will, but should the Dothraki invade, how many innocents will die? How many towns will burn? Is it not wiser, _kinder_ even, that she should die now so that tens of thousands might live?” Pycelle said.

“I say no. I say we spare the girl. Forgive me Your Grace, my lords but I stand with Lord Stannis.” Ser Barristan said.

“When you find yourself in bed with an ugly woman, best close your eyes, get it over with. Cut her throat. Be done with it.” Littlefinger said. Then it came down to his sons.

“I say no. The Dothraki have no discipline and no strategy. Do any of you recall the Battle of Qohor? All you need is a well-trained army to stand against them. If we do that, we can beat them. I say wait for them to come when we’re at our strongest.” Damon said. Robert didn’t look happy.

“I say the same. Besides the Dothraki need ships to transport their troops correct? They’re not sailors, who would be mad enough to sail them across the sea? No one. They’ll rot at the other side of the world.” Richard said.

“Four people against you Robert. Do you still intend on doing this?” Stannis said. Robert seemed unmoved.

“She dies.” Robert said with finality.

“I will have no part in it.” Stannis declared.

“You’re the King’s Hand brother. You will do as I command or I will find me a Hand who will.” Robert said. Stannis had enough. But he couldn’t leave King’s Landing. No, he had to stay here and plan ahead.

“I will do my duty. I will help you destroy their armies if they ever come here, but Viserys, Daenerys and her child, I leave in your hands. I will not have innocent children’s blood on my hands. Do it yourself. Boys come!” Stannis said. Damon and Richard stood up and went to their father. After they had left Ser Barristan came up to them.

“Lord Stannis!” He said.

“Ser Barristan.” Stannis replied.

“I wanted to thank you. For what you said. Though it will still happen, I thank you for trying to make him see reason.”

“He can’t see reason. He’ll never see it. Rhaegar Targaryen changed that.”

“I know. But still, it’s good to know at least one Baratheon doesn’t blame the children for the sins of their fathers.”

“Well some of us have to Ser Barristan.” Richard said. “All the Targaryens aren’t to blame. And innocent children shouldn’t suffer for all that.” Ser Barristan smiled at that.

“You have good sons Lord Stannis. You must be very proud.” He said.

“They do their duty to their family. That is more than enough for me.” Stannis said. After that, they and Barristan parted ways.

“So the last Targaryens now live on borrowed time.” Damon said with bitterness in his voice.

“It’s wrong. Killing children, it’s just barbaric.” Richard said.

“It doesn’t seem to bother uncle Robert, or Tywin Lannister.”

“Ha! That man would kill one thousand children if his family could rule the Seven Kingdoms.”

“True. But uncle Robert? Why? Why does he hate one family so much? They’ve already lost everything. Just leave them be.”

“If you do that, then they’ll come back and strike harder.” Stannis said.

“Surely you don’t agree with Robert, father?” Damon said aghast.

“I don’t. Killing an innocent child like Daenerys is wrong. Viserys I have no qualms with killing, he’s a man grown and most likely filled with hatred. But Daenerys was born long after the Rebellion ended. She has no idea what her family has done. She’s probably been fed lies by Viserys for all these years. If she comes we could try and reason with her.”

“Perhaps. But enough of that now. Come we must discuss personal things.” They went to the Tower of the Hand where they discussed their plans in secret. “What is your progress Damon?” Stannis asked his eldest son.

“Well, the gold cloaks will be with us, if we get rid of Slynt and his sons.” Damon replied.

“You think they may be in league with the Lannisters?”

“It’s possible. He’s one of the most corrupt commanders I’ve ever seen. He’s not even that good a commander in the first place. He’s lazy and doesn’t have the strength to get things done.”

“So do you plan to get rid of him?”

“Perhaps, with your permission, there is one candidate among the gold cloaks who will be on our side. Jacelyn Bywater.”

“I remember him from the Greyjoy Rebellion, he lost his arm correct?”

“Yes, he did. But now he serves on the gold cloaks and is among the more noble of them. he would be an excellent candidate. If you agree.”

“Granted. Find a way to get rid of Slynt and his lackeys. Discreetly.” Stannis said. Damon bowed his head and went to do what was planned. “Richard. What of the status of our ships?”

“Well we have the Royal Fleet on our side. I’ve managed to convince some of the captains loyal to the Lannisters to side with us. I don’t fully trust them though, so I have them being watched. Davos has some old friends of his watching them.”

“Good. Richard. There is something else I must talk to you about.”

“What is it father?” Richard asked confused.

“I know about your affections of the Stark girl.” Richard stood before him shocked. Then it turned to anger.

“Did Damon—” Richard started.

“No. I put it together when I heard what happened at the Trident. The way you defended the Stark girls from Joffrey and what happened after the eldest one was injured by Joffrey, how you wailed on him. I raised you to be better than that. I hope this emotion doesn’t get the better of you. Is that clear?”

“Yes father.” Richard said meekly.

“That being said, I understand the affection for the Stark girl and I may have a way for you to be with her.” Richard perked up at that. “Ned Stark will be loyal to a fault it is true. But his wife may not be so lenient, she may offer Sansa to Damon. But I would have Shireen marry Stark’s eldest son.”

“Robb? But I thought—”

“For their loyalty, they will be rewarded with a princess as the Targaryens never gave them one after the pact they made during the Dance. This will be our pact, the Stag and the Wolf. But also as Daeron II did with his sister and himself, I will wed the Stark girl to you. Damon will rule after me, but you I will grant you Storm’s End with your uncle ruling beside you. I know my brother, he will not rule well, he treats it as a game. You would take your duties seriously. Is that understood?” Stannis said.

“Yes. Thank you father.” Richard said cheerfully.

“Do not mistake this as me being lenient, you will treat the girl right and you will not do anything rash again. You’re my son. You are better than my brother. Now leave me and attend to your duties. I have some unfortunate business to deal with.” Richard bowed his head and left his father, though Stannis noticed his son’s back was a bit straighter when he left. It was true, Damon told him about his and the Stark girl’s love for each other, but Stannis could not have his sons quarreling over this petty matter. Though now with this, it meant he would have the North on his side, and with them came the Riverlands through the Tullys and the Arryns through Lysa, though he had doubts as to whether she would commit her sons armies to fight against the Lannisters.

Speaking of other marriage plans, Damon had brought and interesting proposal, he wanted to wed Margaery Tyrell. Stannis was not too happy with his sons marriage prospect but Damon told him that with the Tyrells came the Reach and they desperately needed allies in the future wars to come. They needed them against the Lannisters and eventually, the Targaryens when they come back. Stannis hated to admit it, but he was right. He needed all the allies he could get. Stannis was always stubborn and would never forgive what the Tyrells did to him at Storm’s End, but he was told by Damon that holding grudges doesn’t help anyone in the long run. And since Damon and Margaery were of an age with each other, the match made perfect sense for all parties. Stannis begrudgingly agreed to this plan. His thoughts were interrupted however when his youngest children came barging into his offices.

“Father! There’s… there’s something we have to…tell you.” Edric said out of breath. Stannis could tell from the both of them that they had been running.

“What’s the meaning of this? Where were you two? I had my guard out searching for both of you.” He said sternly to Shireen and Edric.

“Father! We need to tell you this! We may have heard a plot to kill you!” Shireen said.

Richard was sitting in his offices of Master of Ships making sure everything was put into place. However he couldn’t get over his excitement. His father had agreed to marry Sansa to him. And it would be after they won the wars against the Lannisters. He couldn’t wait for them to meet again. Sansa’s betrothal to Joffrey was broken due to him being sent to the Wall so this meant she was available for marriage. Uncle Robert didn’t even press for her to marry Tommen. Richard was however cautious though, he knew that the Lannisters would press Tommen’s claim for the throne. Tywin Lannister would defend his grandson through thick and thin. Or rather anyone of his blood. He would kill a thousand babies if it could sit his blood on the throne. He needed to be dealt with as soon as his uncle Robert died. But when would that be? His father wanted him to prepare, Damon too, why all this work? Were the Lannisters this close to killing Robert? Would they be at war sooner that he thought? His thoughts were interrupted when his mother came into the room.

“Mother.” Richard said rising from his desk.

“Richard. How are you doing?” His mother asked.

“Fine. Great even.” He said.

“Your father told me of some things that have been happening lately. About your work.”

“Yes, well I never thought it would be this hard to oversee the royal fleet but if father could do it with ease then give me time and I’ll do the same.”

“He also told me of some proposals for you and your brother and sister.” She said.

“Yes.” Richard said carefully.

“I do not approve of this. These marriage plans. I do not approve.” She said.

“Why?” Richard asked.

“Because it doesn’t strengthen any ties between the other kingdoms. I understand marrying Shireen to Robb Stark but you to their daughter?”

“Father said it’s to strengthen ties with our most _loyal_ supporters. Ned Stark is a man of honor, he will back father no matter what. And with Father as heir and Damon next after him I’ll be the next Lord of Storm’s End and that means I’ll need a bride of my own. And Sansa is perfect for that. She’s kind and gentle, but I’ve taught her a few things that make her a bit smarter than some people. She comes from a great house don’t you want that for me?” Richard said. His mother was looking at him intensely and Richard was getting a bit uncomfortable.

“You love her.” She simply said. Richard had the decency to look guilty. “I know we don’t show it, your father and I, but we do too. And I can see it from the way you described her. Does she make you happy?” She asked him.

“Yes, I love her more than anything. I promised myself that I would marry for duty if I couldn’t have her and my heart would only belong to her. That’s it. But now, because of what father proposed I am honestly the happiest I’ve ever been. Yes, laugh at me but it’s true.” Richard said with a chuckle. His mother chuckled as well.

“As long as she makes you happy, then I will have no reason to oppose. You’re my boy remember that. And I will always love you and your brothers and sister. You know that right?” She asked.

“I do. I love you too mother.” Richard said before enveloping his mother in a hug that she practically melted into.

“My boy. My special boy.”

Everything was ready. All they had to do was play along. Damon waited by the docks of the Blackwater Bay waiting for a certain lord commander of the city watch. Janos Slynt was bringing along Allar Deem and Jacelyn Bywater with him, and Damon was waiting with his father’s knights, Justin Massey, and Aurane Waters. It was almost the hour of the Wolf and time was of the essence.

“You sure he’s coming?” Aurane said.

“He should be, I told him it was a matter of utmost importance.” Damon replied.

“I hope he comes, because if not, I’m complaining to your father about keeping me up.” Justin said.

“If that’s what you’re complaining about I think my father will dismiss you and say, ‘Stop complaining, do you know what I went through when I was your age?’” Damon replied mocking his father’s voice. Both men laughed at that. Damon actually really liked Justin and Aurane, they at least had a bit more humorous personality rather than his dour great-uncle Axell and his other dour uncle Imry. As they were laughing Janos showed up with his men.

“Alright, what’s all this about? You’re keeping me away from my favorite pastime.” He said irritated.

“Lord Janos, I apologize for doing this but it was necessary. It has come to my attention that certain people are working against the city’s best interests. You wouldn’t happen to know what those people are?” To his credit the man looked confused.

“I do not, but if you give me your leave, my men will hunt them down.”

“So you agree, you’re under my command? You do anything I say?”

“Of course. It is my duty to obey the King’s Master of Laws.” He said proudly. Damon smirked at this.

“And what if I were to tell you, that the Lannisters were the ones you needed to hunt down?” Damon said. Janos’ smile dipped a bit before he regained his composure.

“If that is who it is, then so be it, my men are yours my lord, I swear it.” He said with a broad smile. Damon smiled even wider.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Damon said. He then turned to Jacelyn. “Ser Jacelyn?” Janos turned to his man.

“What?” He asked.

“I swear it my lord, do it now.” Jacelyn said quickly. Damon drew his knife and stabbed Janos in the gut, meanwhile Justin drew his own dagger and stabbed Allar Deem who looked around shocked. Aurane was about to go for Bywater until Damon stopped him.

“No. He’s the one I made the deal with.”

“Yes my lord. I swear it, I’ll serve you well.” He said.

“That’s not necessary, go to your friends and tell them Janos and Allar are missing, presumed dead. You will be in command of the City Watch now. Yes?”

“Yes my lord.” Jacelyn said before going to the barracks. Justin went up to Damon.

“Well, that went well.” He said.

“How did you know Janos was corrupted?” Aurane asked.

“I knew he had been bought by the Lannisters. I received word he had been recently talking with Petyr Baelish and Cersei Lannister so that confirmed my suspicions. And he’s a poor liar. I could see right through him.” Damon said.

“How?” Aurane asked.

“I’ve been here and in the Reach for some time, trust me, growing up here makes one smarter and more observant.” Damon replied. “Dump their bodies in the sea and make sure no one finds them.”

“Yes my lord.” They both said. As they were dumping their bodies in the sea, Damon began to feel a bit more triumphant. It was one step closer to defeating the Lannisters and securing their rightful place as the true rulers of the Seven Kingdoms. And soon, his father would sit on the Iron Throne.

Unbeknownst to him though,  a ship was leaving King’s Landing. A ship that had the hostages they needed but now, it seemed the gods were planning something else to happen. Something that will lead to only one thing: War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcome. Let me know what you all think.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is where things get crazy and we now are in uncharted territories.

Stannis was walking in the hall thinking about what Shireen and Edric told him. There was a threat in his life and he was in danger? Varys was behind it, he would make sure that eunuch would pay for his crimes. They also told him about the east and Khal Drogo. Varys was trying to restore the Targaryen dynasty, now Stannis knew he was a traitor. Just as he was thinking on what to do Ser Barristan Selmy came up to him.

“Lord Stannis! It’s your brother. We were hunting a boar and… you need to see this.” He said, he looked to be out of breath. Stannis followed him to Robert’s chambers, but the only members of the council there were his sons and Pycelle. He entered the room to find Robert in his bed.

“Where are they curse them?” He could hear Robert say faintly. Stannis went to his brother’s side. “Stannis. Where are my children?”

“I do not know Your Grace.” Stannis said.

“Piss on that. Call me by my name brother. There’s no point in calling me king anymore.” Robert gestured to the covers. Stannis went to them and pulled them back to reveal a nasty wound. It looked like the boar tore his stomach open. There were stiches put in there but it didn’t look good for his brother. “It stinks doesn’t it? It smells like death. Don’t think I can’t smell it. I paid the bastard back though, Stannis! I drove my knife right through his brain. You ask them if I didn’t, ask them!” He laughed, the others though looked uncomfortable. “I want the funeral feast to be the biggest the kingdoms ever saw, and I want everyone to taste the boar that got me.” He said before turning to everyone there. “Now leave us, the lot of you. I want to speak to my brother alone.”

“Y-your Grace—" Pycelle started to say.

“Out! All of you!” Robert shouted before coughing again. Everyone then left the room leaving only Stannis and Robert.

“Robert, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Paper and ink on the table.” Robert said. Stannis did as he was bid. “Write this down, ‘In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, First of’ ah, you know the damn titles. ‘I hereby command Stannis of the House Baratheon’ titles, titles, ‘to rule as Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm until my son Prince Tommen comes of age.’” Stannis looked at the paper before writing in ‘my rightful heir’ at the part about Tommen. “Give it over.” Robert said before Stannis gave him the quill and he signed to bottom of the paper. “Give that to the council, after I’m dead. At least they’ll say I did t _his_ right. You always hated doing this with Jon. You’ll hate it even more now. But I know you’ll do it well.” Stannis looked to Robert sadly. He was always terrible to him, but it was still his brother, he was losing even more of his family. “The girl, Daenerys. You were right. You and your sons and Barristan. All my other council members, worthless. No one to argue with me but you. I know we had our differences. I gave you Dragonstone because I was mad at you for doing something that wasn’t in your control. I blamed you for that, when really I should have thanked you. For taking Dragonstone, for holding our home from the Tyrells all of it. I should have listened to you more.” This shocked Stannis, for many years he was blamed by Robert for not getting to Dragonstone in time and letting Viserys and Daenerys get away. Now he was thanking him for all this time. The thing that irritated Stannis though is that he said this on his deathbed. He wanted to lash out and yell at him but he would not. It was for this reason Stannis decided to keep the parentage of his children to himself. “Let her live. Stop it if you can.”

“I will.” Stannis said.

“And my son, help him. Make him better than Joffrey. And me.”

“I’ll try. I’ll honor your memory somehow.” Stannis said.

“My memory?” Robert laughed. “King Robert Baratheon, the Demon of the Trident, murdered by a pig. Just give me something for the pain, and let me die.” Robert said. Stannis then swiftly left the room. Barristan, Damon, Richard and Pycelle were there. Ser Arys Oakheart was standing guard at the door.

“Give him Milk of the Poppy.” Stannis ordered Pycelle, who staggered into the room.

“He was reeling from the wine. He commanded us to step aside but… I failed him.” Barristan said.

“No man could have protected him from himself.” Stannis said.

“Who was the one to give my uncle his wine?” Damon asked.

“His squire. From the king’s own skin.” Barristan replied.

“The Lannister boy?” Richard asked. Barristan just nodded his head. Stannis motioned for his two sons to follow him.

“Damon gather your gold cloaks and bar the gates of the city. Find Cersei Lannister and her children. Bring them to me.” Stannis ordered Damon, he then turned to Richard. “Richard seize every ship in the harbor. No one leaves the city.” He said. Both of them nodded their heads and went to do what they were ordered. Stannis hoped it wasn’t too late.

* * *

 

The next day Damon was sitting at the small council table with his father, his other siblings and his mother. They waited for the council to assemble, his uncle Robert had died. Now it was the time for them to strike and they couldn’t strike at the Lannisters. Somehow they managed to find out a way to escape. Richard was cursing himself for not seeing this and accepted the full responsibility for his failure. He was being hard on himself. No man can be at all places at once. The other council members came in, only two, Ser Barristan and Grand Maester Pycelle.

“Where is the new king?” Barristan asked.

“Gone.” His father said. “The queen took him and the princess away. I know where they’re going. Casterly Rock.” Barristan looked confused.

“Why there? Shouldn’t they be here in the capital?” Barristan asked.

“I think we should tell them father.” Damon said.

“Tell us what?” Barristan asked. His father then took the letter from his pocket and handed it to Barristan. “ ‘Lord Stannis, is herein named Protector of the Realm. To rule as regent until the heir come of age.’” He read to the council.

“That was my brother’s last will. But that will never come to pass. Tommen is not the king.” Stannis said. Barristan looked confused. “I am.” Both Barristan and Pycelle were utterly shocked that his father would say such a thing.

“Impossible! Y-you are not the heir! T-T-Tommen is.” Pycelle sputtered. _Great, we’ll have to deal with him next. Pycelle’s always been a Lannister man._

“No, Tommen is not my brother’s seed but the Kingslayer’s.” His father replied. This took both Barristan and Pycelle off guard. This led to his father explaining in great detail his investigation into their legitimacy, bringing it to Jon Arryn and later on seeing Robert’s bastards. Eventually he called Gendry into the room and had him stand by his brothers and sister. His father told them to take a good look and see that they are the legitimate heirs and that Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are the bastards of the Kingslayer. His father also told them to read the book about the lineages of House Baratheon and see that all Baratheons had black hair and blue eyes. This seemed to appease Barristan but Pycelle was not convinced.

“N-no. I refuse to believe this. Cersei wouldn’t do anything this stupid. If anything she took her children away because you probably intend to steal the throne.” He stammered.

“Really? That’s funny you say that, considering Cersei’s a lying whore and you’re in the Lannisters pocket.” His mother pointed out.

“M-my Lady! I-I would never do such a thing! I am the Grand Maester of the Citadel and I will not tolerate this—” Pycelle stammered through.

“Stop.” His father said. “Are I and my wife and children the only ones to see through this façade? Is it possible that so many are fooled so easily?” Pycelle’s demeanor changed and he sat up straight.

“Hmm. They did say you and Lord Tywin are similar in some ways. I guess I should have listened to that more. There are times where I have a hard time believing it myself.” This took Damon by surprise. _He was acting this whole time? I have to get him to teach me that if he doesn’t kill me._

“Then why bother?” His father demanded.

“So many flowers my lord—” Pycelle started.

“It’s king now Pycelle!” Richard shouted only for his father to raise his hand.

“Continue.” His father said.

“So many flowers, my king. Each of them either wants to grow the tallest, broom the brightest… and one-by-one, sooner or later, they all get plucked if the gardener decides he doesn't like them anymore. I don't want to be the tallest or the brightest. I only want to remain in the garden, until my time comes to return to the dirt."

“Poetic much?” Edric muttered but a quick glare from his mother and Shireen kept him quiet.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” His father replied.

“Since the time I convinced the Mad King to open the gates for Lord Tywin, I have served the interest of House Lannister unfailingly.”

“You’re sworn to the Crown Pycelle, not a house.” Damon reminded him. “And what if you helped the Lannisters escape?”

“I will admit that. No one else helped however, the Spider, Littlefinger, just me. And I only did that because I believed you were all acting against House Lannister’s interest.”

“And what have I done to earn this? This confession now that you are telling me? Are you having second thoughts about the Lannisters?” His father asked him.

“Perhaps I am. Perhaps I see that you could unite the country. You are a strong, just man. And you and your sons have done more work here than your brothers have done here in seventeen years. But I know Tywin. And I know how his mind works too. He has built one of the strongest houses in the kingdoms.”

“And what happens when his family is no longer the strongest house?”

“Well, I hope I am alive and well by that time to see him fall.”

“Then you will serve me. But I will be watching you. I have another maester coming, a young man by the name of Pylos. He will be in charge of the ravens. I don’t fully trust you. You’ll have to earn it back. Or else you will find yourself in the dirt. But it matters not that you helped them escape. Soon I will have all the kingdoms on my side, and Tywin’s and his sons and daughter’s days are numbered.” His father said with finality. “We need to send out ravens to the other houses, tell them gather their forces and prepare for war.”

“Father’s right.” Damon said. “The Lannisters will have to be moving soon, they’ll mobilize their forces. We need troops here and now.”

“Well, we just took out his best soldier.” Richard said. “He won’t be as fearful as before.”

“No but he will be harsher than before.” His father said. “No matter what the circumstances are he will fight. Damon, I’ll need you to write a letter to Lord Stark. And I want you to go to the North, broker this alliance and come back with their armies.” Damon was taken aback, but did as he was bid.

“I will father. The alliance, the one about the marriages?” Damon asked.

“Yes, you will tell them of this.” His father replied.

“It will be done, Your Grace.” Damon said. His father then turned to Richard.

“Richard, I need you to take some ships and sail to the Stormlands, gather our bannermen and your uncle and gather your forces here in the capital. We need as many men as we can to defend it.”

“At once Your Grace.” Richard said. Damon turned to his mother who looked displeased but not saying anything.

“Ser Barristan.” His father said. Barristan stood up and knelt before Stannis.

“Your Grace. I am yours to command.” He said.

“Do you swear to serve me faithfully as you did my brother?”

“I do.”

“Do you swear to protect me, my wife and my children, my heirs?”

“I do.”

“Do you swear to uphold your sacred vows as a knight of the Kingsguard?”

“I swear it.” Barristan said strongly. His father nodded his head.

“Arise Ser Barristan Selmy. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.” His father said. Barristan rose to his feet and bowed before his father. “Now, let us begin the work.”

Tywin Lannister was rarely angry. He could get upset at times. But he never was angry or lashed out. That is until he heard what happened over a month ago. His grandson, Prince Joffrey was sent to the Wall for attempting to hire a cutthroat to kill Brandon Stark, Lord Eddard’s second son, who was comatose. Not only that, he attempted to kill Richard Baratheon and his own betrothed Sansa Stark. Cersei wrote to him to help her seek justice but Tywin never answered her, because it was Stannis’ sons that were able to testify that Joffrey had committed these crimes. He knew they weren’t lying, Stannis is many things but a liar is not one of them. he agreed with Stannis’ sons on the crimes of Joffrey. But now, his children and grandchildren had returned to Casterly Rock. It was only after their arrival did they receive word that Robert Baratheon died. What was worse is that Stannis also said that it was a Lannister plot to kill Robert. Lancel Lannister was to be found and questioned before being executed. Tywin was fuming because now Stannis was declaring himself king after his brother’s death and he now held the Iron Throne. He was bringing apart the legacy he had tried to build up his entire life. His grandchild on the throne and any others in all parts of Westeros. Of course he didn’t just blame Stannis and his sons for this, he was also blaming his family. Right now he was sitting with Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion in his solar.

“Would you care to explain your actions?” He said to Cersei.

“I had no choice. He would have killed us otherwise.” Cersei insisted.

“He wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t given him just cause.” Tywin said. “What made you think he was stealing the throne?”

“He exiled Joffrey. He was going to kill Tommen and Myrcella too so he had no other claimants to the throne.”

“There is no claim, the throne is Tommen’s by right.” Tywin said firmly.

“You haven’t been in King’s Landing father.” Jaime said. “Stannis and his sons were cleaning house and everything we had, we had no chance to stop them. We chose to flee.”

“Lannisters don’t flee. And they don’t act like fools either.” Tywin said. “That’s why Joffrey’s at the Wall.” Cersei looked aghast that he would say that.

“You don’t even defend your own grandson?” She asked him.

“That boy of yours ran roughshod over you and everyone else in the family. Perhaps if you had disciplined him more, we wouldn’t be here.” He said. Cersei glared at him for that comment but he didn’t care, it was her fault Joffrey acted the way he did.

“Still this leaves us in a rather difficult situation.” Tyrion piped up. “With Stannis in King’s Landing, he’ll call upon the great lords of Westeros to declare himself king. He’ll have the support of the North, the Riverlands and the Stormlands. Perhaps the Vale will join as well. The Reach too though I might guess that Stannis will have to have his son marry Lord Mace’s daughter.”

“They wouldn’t do that.” Cersei sneered. “Stannis hates them for what they did to him during Robert’s Rebellion. He would never allow it.”

“So why did he let them have his eldest son for a while before he was sent to the North?” Tyrion asked. Cersei had no answer for this. “And I believe that there is an old saying, ‘an enemy yesterday is a friend today.’ or is it the other way around? I can’t tell.”

“Your jokes are not appreciated Tyrion. Though you are right about the others, we must be cautious. With Pycelle in the capital, he won’t be able to send any ravens to us, Stannis will imprison him and have another maester take his place. Do we have any news of the other kingdoms?”

“The Riverlords are calling their banners to defend King’s Landing. Though most likely they will be defending their kingdom from us.” Jaime said.

“Then we will strike hard and fast. I want our troops gathered to march within the fortnight. We will first take the Riverlands and force the others to bend the knee to Tommen. I will offer generous terms to those who surrender, those that do not will feel the might of House Lannister.” Tywin said.

A little over a week and his army had been gathered thirty-five thousand strong, about half of his forces but enough to crush the Riverlords. Then he would deal with the Northerners. Some great news however came to pass. Renly Baratheon had declared himself king and gained the support of the Reach and some of the minor Stormlords. Now Tywin could see the plan, Renly could keep Stannis busy while he dealt with the Tullys and the Starks should they come down south. Then he could destroy all of them when they exhausted each other and seat his grandson on the throne with him as Hand of the King. But it would be a difficult situation. For one thing, he lost his best soldier, Ser Gregor, to the Baratheon boys. That didn’t please him in the slightest, though he could understand why, the fool was trying to kill Loras Tyrell, what were they supposed to do? Let him kill the Knight of Flowers? No, but now he lost one of his only advantages. While others could be capable of doing the Mountain’s work they could not inspire the same fear that the Mountain had. But Tywin had to make do with what he had. He took along Jaime and his brother Kevan to lead the attacks on the Riverlands. He also begrudgingly left Tyrion in charge of Casterly Rock and for the time being, as Tommen’s Hand as Tywin would be at war. Now was the time, House Lannister would prevail and the country will know the Lion’s strength.

Winterfell was at peace now. Ned was eating along with his whole family. Bran had finally woken up but he was told he would never walk again. But after Lord Tyrion Lannister gave him designs for a special saddle for him so that he could ride again, the boys spirit was lifted. Ned thanked Lord Tyrion for this and offered him a place in Winterfell, but the dwarf politely refused, saying that if was still a bit sour ever since the incident on the Trident. Ned had never forgiven Joffrey for his crimes. Hopefully now, Tommen would be a much better king than his mad brother. He was also grateful to Richard for saving his daughter from that monster. Now Sansa didn’t have to go south and he could stay with his family. He was right, Winterfell was his home. He belonged there. Just then Maester Luwin came into the room.

“Pardon my lord. A raven from King’s Landing.” He said handing him the letter. Ned read through it carefully then looked up to his family in shock.

“The king has passed.” Ned said. His whole family looked sad.

“I’m so sorry my love.” Cat said to him.

“We’re here for you father.” Sansa said.

“Yeah we are.” Arya said. Everyone there was telling him sorry. But for what? Robert died from hunting and drinking. That wasn’t a very good combination. He should have seen this coming.

“Thank you all. But that is not all. We have a new king. Stannis Baratheon, First of His Name.” He said. His family looked to him in confusion.

“Stannis? I thought Tommen was the next in line?” Robb asked.

“It appears that the queen has been lying to the realm for all these years. Cersei is their mother, but Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are apparently Jaime Lannisters bastards.” Ned said. The whole room was silent. Sansa had her hand over her mouth and Cat looked utterly angry.

“How is that possible?” Robb said. “Surely the queen wouldn’t be that foolish as to think that she could get away with this?”

“Perhaps the children look like their mother.” Sansa said. “I look like mother, so do you Robb. Maybe that’s the reason. It can’t be.”

“Stannis claims he has proof of this. he says that all Baratheons are born with black hair and blue eyes. He’s seen it along with Jon Arryn. They investigated it and looked for Robert’s bastards. All of them had different mothers with different hair colors but all the children were born with the same hair features as Robert. Stannis’ sons and daughter have the same features as well. Jon Arryn was about to tell this to Robert until he died. Stannis claims that the Lannisters were responsible.” The whole table was silent again. Now Cat was fuming.

“That woman has the audacity to defend her mad son against my daughter! And that bastard was to marry my daughter! I’m glad he’s at the Wall now!” She ranted.

“There is also more news. Stannis has commanded me to gather my forces and march south. He expects Lord Tywin to mount an assault on the capital. We are to defend the new king.” Ned said. The whole family was silent again but didn’t say anything. “There is also more news, Damon is coming to the North. He is coming to discuss an alliance on behalf of his father. He’s sailing to White Harbor now.”

“Father.” Sansa piped up. “Is Richard coming with him?” She asked with a blush. Ned was chuckling internally but he couldn’t help the sad smile come to his face.

“No, sweetling. Only Damon is coming.” Ned told her.

“Oh.” Sansa muttered disappointment in his voice. Perhaps something could happen now that Richard was a prince. Perhaps his daughter could have that happiness.

“My lord.” Luwin said. “If Stannis is the king, this is a royal command. If the king needs you—”

“He does.” Ned said. “His Grace has commanded me to defend the realm. If Stannis is the true heir, so be it. Call the banners.”

“At once my lord.” Luwin said and he left the room. Ned then turned to Robb.

“Robb. I know you are young, but you are now seventeen. You are a man grown. As such, I am taking you with me. You are a Stark of Winterfell you need to learn what it means to lead. And now, I fear you must learn what it means to lead men into battle.” Ned told his son. Robb was beaming with excitement but Ned looked at Catelyn and saw she had a disapproving look on her. He would have to explain to her that Robb was not a child anymore. He could see though that Robb’s hands were shaking. “Are you afraid son?” He asked. Robb looked down at his shaking hands.

“I must be.” Robb said.

“Good.”

“Why is that good?”

“It means you’re brave. Remember what I told you? The only time a man can be brave, is when he’s afraid.”

* * *

 

The halls of the Eyrie were quiet but when Ser Brynden “The Blackfish” Tully received word that Stannis Baratheon was the true king of the Seven Kingdoms he immediately rushed to see his niece. Stannis had commanded them to prepare their armies to fight against the Lannisters. But instead Lysa refused to send troops at all. At this Brynden was furious. He marched up to her rooms where she was with her son, Robin.

“Are you out of your mind Lysa?” He shouted. “This is a royal decree.”

“He sent it to me, not you. I’ve only shown it to you as a courtesy.” Lysa said calmly.

“A courtesy? The kingdoms are going to be at war with the Lannisters. Your brother intends to fight them! The Starks do as well!”

“A war? Little Edmure against the Lannisters? You should go to him, teach him patience.” Blackfish couldn’t believe what his niece was saying.

“Your brother marches to war and you speak of patience?!” He could see Lysa flinch a bit at that, though it was more to calm her son. “Edmure is your brother! Does family mean nothing to you?”

“Family means everything to me, and I will not risk Robin’s life to get caught up in another of your wars.” She said. Robin started untying her dress.

“I’m hungry.” He said. Blackfish couldn’t believe what he was seeing. She should have taken him off the teat years ago.

“Hush now darling, you just ate.” She chided him.

“You will not support your family. Is that what you’re telling me?” He asked her.

“But I’m hungry!” Robin insisted.

“Soon love, soon.” Lysa told him. “You are sworn to me uncle. And if you’re asking me to send off Knights of the Vale—”

“That is exactly what I’m saying.” He said. He saw her send Robin away and then calmly turned back to him. “If you truly fear for the safety of your son—”

“Of course I fear for his safety! Are you and idiot? They killed my husband! These men are dangerous!”

“We can stop them! Every man can be routed.” He said, but Lysa got to her feet.

“The Knights of the Vale will stay in the Vale where they belong, to protect their lord!” she said before storming out. Blackfish couldn’t believe what he was hearing but he would not sit here and do nothing. He was preparing to leave and head west to hopefully meet with Ned Stark and inform him of what’s happening. Just as he was about to leave though and tell Lysa he heard voices in her room. The door was cracked open. “What wife would do for you the things I’ve done, when you gave me those drops and told me to pour them into Jon’s wine, my husband’s wine, when you told me to write a letter to Cat, telling her it was the Lannis—" Her voice was cut off. Blackfish now couldn’t even believe it, Lysa killed her own husband? How? Why? That is until he heard a new voice.

“We must be careful. If things don’t go according to plan we are lost. But we will ensure peace for us. First, we must help with the ascension of King Tommen I. Then we will be together.” Blackfish knew who that voice belonged to. Baelish. He wanted to go in and run him through with a sword, but he didn’t. He knew if he confronted them, they might have a trap for him. He wouldn’t dare risk it. So he left in the middle of the night riding west. He swore then he would avenge Jon Arryn and he would bring the Vale to King Stannis’ side.

* * *

 

He was angry at everyone. He was sitting, freezing at the Wall for a crime he didn’t commit. _Father wanted the boy dead. Why doesn’t anyone say he goes to the Wall? I swear I’ll get my vengeance. If it takes me years, I’ll escape and I’ll kill every single one of my cousins._ Joffrey thought to himself. Just then a man from the Night’s Watch came to him.

“Lord Commander Mormont has requested your presence. Immediately.” He said. Joffrey sneered at the man, irritated that he wasn’t called a prince but went on his way. He didn’t like being there. He was constantly humiliated by Jon Snow, Ned Stark’s bastard son. He was going too hard on him during training. Snow said the reason for that was because he almost killed his sister, the dim witted whore Sansa. He used those exact same words to taunt Snow and as a result he ended up on the ground with a black eye. Joffrey entered the chambers of Commander Mormont.

“Sit.” The old man said. “There’s a horn of ale if you want.”

“No thank you.” Joffrey said.

“I have news from King’s Landing.” This took Joffrey by surprise. What could possibly be from there anyway? “The king is dead.” Mormont said. This took Joffrey by surprise. His father was gone and the last thing they said to each other were the orders of his unjust exile. He didn’t know whether to be sad or happy.

“What of my mother and Tommen and Myrcella?” He asked.

“Sit.” Mormont said. Joffrey took his seat across the old man’s desk. “Your mother has been charged with treason, regicide, and adultery. Your uncle Stannis claims that Jaime Lannister is your father and that you and your siblings are bastards with no claim to the throne. Your mother escaped to Casterly Rock with your siblings and your uncle. Lord Stannis has formally assumed the throne.” Joffrey was shocked confused and now fuming.

“How dare he call me bastard! His sons are bastards!” He shouted.

“Careful boy!” Mormont said. “You better not try anything stupid. Your duty lies here now.” He said with finality. Later on Joffrey was in the kitchens with the others getting ready for tonight’s meal. Alliser Thorne approached him. Thorne he didn’t like. He constantly bullied him and belittled him. Though he also did this to Jon Snow which didn’t make him too bad in Joffrey’s eyes.

“Now there’s a rare sight, not only an exiled prince, but a traitor’s prince. Oh wait, your not really a prince are you? You’re a bastard and not that but a traitor’s bastard.” Thorne said. Joffrey looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

“What did you say?” He asked. Thorne only gave him a smirk. “What. Did you. SAY?!” he shouted, but Thorn merely smirked some more causing Joffrey to take the knife he had in his hand and try and stab him with it. Unfortunately the other brothers held him back and got the knife out of his hand. Thorne went up to him.

“Blood will always tell. You’ll hang for this, Kingslayer’s Bastard.” He sneered before walking away. Mormont walked up to him.

“I told you not to do anything stupid. You’re confined to quarters. Go.” He said. But Joffrey was about to say something that might be regretful.

“No.” He said.

“Excuse me?” The old man said.

“You heard me. Are you daft as well as stupid old man? I said no. I am a prince and I deserve to be treated as such.” He sneered.

“Is that so?” Mormont asked.

“Yes.”

“So are you refusing to obey an order from your Lord Commander?”

“You can stick it up your fat old arse.” He said. The room went silent. Everyone stared at Joffrey in horror. _Good, now we do things my way._

“Take him outside.” Mormont said. At this a few men of the Night’s Watch grabbed Joffrey by the arms and started dragging him outside. He was confused.

“What?! Get your filthy hands off me! I am your prince! Have you lost your minds?! The old man is mistaken! When my grandfather hears of this, he’ll destroy you all!” He shouted as they were dragging him to where a block was set up. He was forced on his knees when Commander Mormont showed up with a longsword he was carrying, it had a bear pommel on it. When he unsheathed the blade Joffrey could see it was Valyrian steel. The same steel he used to try and kill the Stark boy.

“If you have any last words Prince Joffrey, now is the time.” The old man said. Joffrey was now quivering with fear.

“I was wrong! I’m sorry, I’ll obey! Please I don’t want to die! Please!” He begged. But to no avail. He saw many faces before Mormont’s sword descended. His mother, father, Tommen, Myrcella, Uncle Jaime, the Imp, but the last faces he saw were of Damon and Richard laughing.

* * *

 

His father was sat on the Iron Throne. His brothers were gone, now it was just Edric that was left there. He was sitting next to his father as Pycelle read aloud some decrees. He could see some of the lords there. Gyles Rosby, Aron Santagar, the Redwyne twins, Horas and Hobber. Sadly they were effectively their hostages due to their uncle Renly declaring himself king. He had never seen his father angry before. Stern yes, but never angry. He flew into a rage declaring that Renly will either die or be sent in exile for this betrayal. Edric agreed with his father on this count. Renly was family, and he turns his back on them for selfish reasons, when they needed him more than ever? It also ruined his father’s plans for Damon. Renly had also taken to wife, Margaery Tyrell. That meant the Reach was now on their list of enemies. But perhaps Richard could convince them otherwise.

“It is also the wish of His Grace, that his loyal servant, Davos Seaworth be appointed Hand of the King and Lord of Summerhall replacing his castle of Cape Wrath. To be held by his sons and grandsons after him, until the end of time.” He said.

He heard some murmuring from the nobles who looked at Davos with some disdain. Edric would have told them all to go to the Seven hells. Davos was a hero, he saved his father during the Rebellion he deserved all the recognition of the kingdoms, in fact, Davos being chosen as his father’s Hand was perfect, he would listen to some wise counsel unlike the other fools who were lickspittles and schemers like Tywin Lannister.

“In the place of Prince Damon Baratheon, it is the wish of His Grace that Alester Florent, Lord of Brightwater Keep be appointed Master of Laws. In the place of Prince Richard Baratheon it is the wish of His Grace that Monford Velaryon, Lord of Driftmark be appointed Master of Ships. In the place of the traitor, Petyr Baelish, it is the wish of His Grace that Wyman Manderly, Lord of White Harbor, be appointed Master of Coin. In the place of the traitor, Lord Varys, it is the will of His Grace, that the Lady Melisandre of Asshai be appointed Mistress of Whispers.”

This brought a shock to the room. _Melisandre? Is she here?_ It turns out she was. Melisandre had arrived at their home a few years ago, but she didn’t do much. Mainly she talked with her mother which led to her obsession with the Lord of Light, or R’hllor as they call him. But his father was adamant that she does not impose her religion onto the people of Westeros, that they have a choice to worship him or not, but not as fanatically as many had done. She had assured him it wasn’t the case and kept her word. For a time, she excelled at what she did, she did as she was bid and got results quickly. His father must have decided to appoint her in this position to look out for any plots against him. She stepped out in front of the crowd and bowed gracefully to the king. Edric could see everyone was staring at her in awe.

“Lastly, in these times of treason and turmoil,” Pycelle continued.  “it is the view of council that the life and safety of King Stannis, be of paramount importance.” His father looked around the room.

“Ser Richard Horpe, Ser Imry Florent, Ser Balon Swann.” He called out. The three knights came before the throne and knelt before it.

“Your Grace, I am yours to command.” His uncle Imry said.

“As am I.” Ser Richard said.

“As am I.” Ser Balon said.

“In these times of peace, there are many who would see this country burn to destroy it. I do not intend to let that happen, but I am need of a Kingsguard. A king cannot have just two members. Therefore I offer you three the positions of my Kingsguard. Do you all swear _to serve me faithfully?” He asked the three knights._

“We swear it.” They said.

“Do you swear to protect me, my wife and my children, my heirs?”

“We swear it.”

“Do you swear to uphold your sacred vows as knights of the Kingsguard?”

“We swear it.”

“Arise, Ser Richard Horpe, Ser Imry Florent and Ser Balon Swann, knights of the Kingsguard.” His father said. The crowd then applauded. When it died down, his father spoke again. “Today is a day of celebration, but we cannot celebrate for long. The Lannisters have conspired to rule the country under their unjust rule. To allow murder to go unpunished and allow thieves and rapists to roam free. That is not what will happen in my kingdom. I will destroy House Lannisters armies and bring them to their knees as Aegon the Conqueror did three hundred years ago. Then I will exact justice for Jon Arryn and my brother, our late king Robert. I ask for your support in this mission. Will you stand with me now and always?” His father asked. And one by one each lord and nobleman and woman there pledged their support. _Good, we’ll win this war. And House Baratheon will prevail._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. Stannis now sits the throne but unfortunately Cersei left with her children and her remaining family members to the safety of Casterly Rock where Tywin is now marshalling his forces. Thankfully though, they don’t have to deal with the Mountain as he was killed by both Damon and Richard. Barristan remains on the Kingsguard, Stannis, unlike Cersei, understands his value. And Pycelle had a change of heart, though he’ll be watched more closely, can’t have him sending word to Tywin. Ned Stark is gathering his troops and heading south with Robb in tow with Damon on his way to the North to discuss the alliance. Next chapter will find Richard in the Stormlands. The Blackfish tried to convince Lysa to go to war with the Lannisters but to no avail, however he’s found out that Baelish is there, they were responsible for Jon Arryn’s death and they intend to declare for Tommen and now Blackfish is on his way to the Starks with this harrowing news. Joffrey, well, acted like Joffrey and rightfully got his head lopped off. And finally Stannis has a new small council of sorts. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all. Also, holy crap! The Battle of Winterfell was… kind of not as great as I thought. I mean it, I have mixed feelings on it, so when it eventually comes to that, I will be heavily altering it in my story. In fact, all my other stories will be altering it drastically. But with that said, let’s get into the next chapter of the Sons of Dragonstone.

“They await our coming my prince.” Ser Wylis Manderly said.

“Then let’s not keep them waiting Ser Wylis.” Damon said.

He had sailed from King’s Landing to White Harbor, the seat of House Manderly in the North. He was to join up with Ned Stark and Robb to negotiate an alliance and then swiftly return to his father. But then while on the way there, Tywin Lannister had invaded the Riverlands. That was all the news he heard about the Lannisters, hopefully he would hear more of it by Lord Stark.

He was accompanied by Ser Wylis and Ser Wendel Manderly, Lord Wyman Manderly’s sons along with their levies. It was about two thousand with four hundred of them on horseback. They were on their way to Moat Cailan to link up with Lord Stark’s army to march south. Damon knew he would have to fight the Lannisters now. It would not do well to say that he went and negotiated for an alliance and then turned tail and went back to his father’s side. Wyman told him a few words before he left ensuring that his sons would see him safely to Lord Eddard. “If I had thought to see war again in my lifetime, I should have eaten a few less eels, like your uncle. Begging your pardon my prince.” Damon told him there was no need, he knew what his uncle was. Of course, Wylis and Wendel were no different than their father, fat. Of course Wylis was calm and collected, while Wendel was loud and boisterous. But he couldn’t question their loyalty, if the Starks called upon them, they went without question.

Eventually they reached the camp where the Stark army was. He could see the banners of Umber, Mormont, Glover, Karstark, Hornwood and Bolton. Damon was not very fond of the Boltons. Roose Bolton didn’t scare him though, his father was much more intimidating than Lord Bolton. He was friends with his eldest son Domeric, until he “died.” _Murdered is the word._ As soon as Roose’s bastard son Ramsay was said to be brought to the Dreadfort, Damon put the pieces together that Domeric was killed by Ramsay. _Hmm, perhaps I can use this war to my advantage._ He never trusted the Boltons. _Give them a chance and they’ll drive a knife through your heart and take everything from you._ He wouldn’t give them the chance. It was at the Gatehouse tower that Damon made his way to where Lord Stark was. There was a massive stone table, on one side Lord Eddard and Robb, on the other, Roose Bolton and Greatjon Umber. Damon entered the room and all the lords there turned to see him. Robb was especially surprised.

“Damon?” His voice was shocked.

“Prince Damon.” Lord Stark said.

“Lord Eddard.” Damon said. He went up to Ned and shook his hand. He then went to Robb and gave him a hug. “You look well Robb. I see you grew a beard.” He told him, pointing to the beard forming on his face.

“Aye, I see you have too.” Robb said stroking his beard. Damon’s hand went to his own face, he had started growing a beard himself, though it wasn’t like his uncle Robert’s.

“Prince Damon, you’re a welcome sight in these troubled times. I’m sorry for your uncle lad. He was a good man.” Greatjon Umber said. Damon nodded his head in respect.

“We had not thought to meet you here, my lord.” Theon said.

“To be honest, I didn’t think I’d be here myself. If you’ll forgive my lords, the journey has left me a bit weary, I would like to speak with Lord Stark and his son alone.” Damon said.

“You heard them, move your asses!” Lord Umber shouted and started moving the lords out of the room. “Come on out!” He then tapped on Theon’s shoulder. “You too Greyjoy, you bloody deaf? Have no fear little stag man, we’ll shove our swords up Tywin Lannisters bunghole and then it’s back home for us. I hope you’re as good a fighter as your uncle eh?” he said with a boisterous laugh and left the room. Now it was just the three of them.

“I can’t imagine Lady Catelyn was pleased to find her eldest son marching to war?” Damon asked.

“No, but I told her he is a Stark of Winterfell. He needs to learn how to lead. One day he will rule the North. If I keep him back home the lords will laugh at him. Laughter is worse than poison.” Ned told him.

“I see. Well, as long as you fight as well with a real sword than with a play sword, you should do just fine Robb.” Damon joked.

“Thanks. I can feel your confidence.” Robb retorted.

“So, why are you here Damon? Surely your father must need you in the capital if the Lannisters are on their way.” Ned asked.

“I came here because my father commanded it. He knows I’ve been fostered in the North, I know your family, and the North. Not as well as you do, but more than most in the South. My father sent me to negotiate an alliance with the North. He knows the Starks would be the most loyal, but he wants to reward that loyalty.” Damon said.

“How so?” Robb asked.

“He wants blood ties with House Stark. He’s offered my sister Shireen for your hand Robb.” Damon said. This took both men by surprise. “I know, it’s not what I thought would happen but I agree with this match.”

“How old is your sister?” Robb asked.

“She’ll be fourteen next month, but my father wants the war finished first and wait until she is sixteen to wed her to you. I also have another marriage proposal.” Damon said.

“Oh?” Ned replied. “What other proposal is there?”

“The other proposal my father offers is a marriage between Sansa,” He trailed off seeing both of their faces, indicating that they were thinking it was Damon who Sansa would marry, but what Damon said next shocked them both. “and Richard.” He finished. Now they were even more shocked. “I admit, it shocked me when my father told me this, but it now makes sense. Richard is now a prince, by all the laws of the Seven Kingdoms. The match is a good one.”

“But why not yourself? Why Richard?” Robb asked. “Not that I would be against it, I know how they’ve felt with each other, but why not yourself?”

“Because I will be promised to another. But rest assured, Sansa will not just be the wife of a second prince, but also the Lady of Storm’s End. My father named him Lord of Storm’s End due to my uncle not taking his responsibilities seriously. As such, a union with Richard and Sansa makes sense. And my father took a page from Daeron the Good’s book on this marriage proposal. I myself have a bride waiting for me in Highgarden. Once I wed Lady Margaery and my other siblings to the Starks, we will have this war won in a fortnight.” He said. However both Ned and Robb looked at each other with uncertainty. “What? Did I miss something?”

“Damon.” Ned sighed. “Your uncle Renly has declared himself king and married Lady Margaery. The Reach has declared for him, and some minor Stormlords.” Ned told him. Damon couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. _Uncle Renly? A king? And married to Margaery? No, she wouldn’t betray me. They forced her to do it. It must have been someone else._ Then a thought came to him.

“Loras. He told my uncle to be king. He must have convinced his father to support him. Damn him and my uncle!”

“What will we do?” Robb asked. “If your uncle is marshaling a force in the South—”

“My brother will deal with him. Richard had to go to the Stormlands to gather our bannermen to fight against the Lannisters. He must have heard about Renly and is probably going to march against him. For us, now, we need to deal with the Lannisters.”

“There was a raven from Casterly Rock.” Robb said handing him a letter.

“From Tywin?” Damon asked.

“Yes.” Robb said.

“Let’s see.” Damon read the letter. “So, he wants you to bend the knee and help them deal with the ‘usurpers’ and support the Kingslayer’s bastard? And in return Robb gets a marriage with Myrcella?” He asked incredulously.

“That was his deal.” Ned said. “I am refusing of course. I trust your father’s word more than I do Tywin’s.”

“Then that means we fight against Tywin.” Robb said. “But what if we lose?”

“Do you remember what I told you about Rhaegar’s children?” Ned asked his son.

“They were butchered.” Robb said.

“On the orders of Tywin Lannister.” Ned said. “And the years have not made him kinder. We need to win this, or we all die.”

“That makes it simple then father.” Robb replied.

“Good.” Damon said. “Well then, what do we know of the Tullys, have they met any Lannister forces?” Damon asked.

“A fortnight ago, Ser Edmure gathered his forces to try and hold the Riverlands until your father could show up with his forces. The Lannisters were descending from the Golden Tooth. Edmure sent Lords Vance and Piper there. They were ready for them thanks to your father’s warning. They held for some time before they had to fall back to Riverrun.” Ned told him.

“Lord Tywin brought up a second Lannister army from the south. There were a group of Rivermen led by Ser Raymun Darry who led an attack at the Mummer’s Ford. But it was a trap set by Tywin. But Ser Raymun held long enough for his troops to retreat north. Ser Raymun was killed, however. Though he managed to kill a knight, Loch, Lor?” Robb said.

“Amory Lorch?” Damon asked. Robb nodded. “Well, that makes things easier for us. We got rid of the Mountain and now Lorch. Tywin’s running out of monsters to use. Where is Tywin now?”

“North of Harrenhal. He’s at the Ruby Ford now, I believe he means to hold it against us. perhaps he thinks we’re going to meet him there. He knows I’m more experienced but I don’t think it’s wise to meet him.” Ned said.

“And the Kingslayer’s army is nearing Riverrun. What do you plan to do?” Damon asked.

“I’d leave a token force here, mostly archers to hold it here and take the horse and march them across the Green Fork at the Twins. Then I’ll have the foot march to where Tywin is and he’ll engage them. While he’s doing that, we march to Riverrun, link up with Ser Edmure and push Jaime Lannister’s army back.” Ned said.

“And put a river between the armies. I like it.” Damon said. “But I’d leave four hundred men here, infantry and archers. We don’t know who will invade. The Lannisters, the Greyjoys.”

“Surely Balon wouldn’t risk his own son’s life?” Ned asked.

“I wouldn’t put it past him. Greyjoys are not trustworthy. My father believed that Balon should have been put to the sword for his crimes. But, let’s just hope Balon isn’t that stupid to invade. Now, with the situation of crossing the Green Fork, did Lord Frey call his banners?”

“He did, but he hasn’t moved them.”

“He’s my grandfather’s bannerman.” Robb said.

“He is Robb, but you shouldn’t trust him.” Ned said.

“The only one who trusts him is an idiot or ignorant.” Damon said. He looked down at the map again thinking over his options. “Which force are you commanding Lord Stark?”

“The horse.” He said. “Robb will be accompanying me as well. I wonder which you will be in. I don’t wish to presume or order you around, but—”

“It’s fine, Lord Stark. I will join the foot. Who do you have leading it?” Damon asked.

“I have two candidates, the Greatjon and Lord Bolton.” Ned said.

“I’d suggest Lord Karstark.” Damon said. “But I would have Lord Bolton ride with us.”

“Karstark?” Robb asked perplexed. “Why him?”

“He may not have the strength like the Greatjon, nor the cunning of Bolton, but he does have something in between. He’d be a good choice. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.”

“Wait, are you serious in going?” Ned said. “Damon I appreciate the offer, but if anything should happen to you, your father would have my head.”

“Nothing will happen to me Lord Stark. I know what I’m doing.” Damon said. Ned looked reluctant but nodded his head.

“I’ve never doubted you before Damon. But your father sent you here for a reason, so I’ll accept it.”

“I promise, I’ll be careful.” Damon jested. “Now, we have Bolton here, where’s his son?” Ned looked at him confused.

“Ramsay Snow?” Ned asked. “What would you want with that monster?”

“Well I’d like for him to come south with us.” Damon said nonchalantly.

“What?!” Both men shouted.

“Have you lost your mind?!” Ned asked.

“It’s a terrible idea bringing that, ‘thing’, south!” Robb shouted.

“How so? Would you rather leave him unsupervised in the North, or keep an eye on him here?” Damon asked. “I understand your misgivings, but bringing that bastard here raises the chances of us getting rid of him faster.” Both men looked at each other deep in thought. From the look on Robb’s face, he didn’t like it, but did admit that Damon had a point. Ned reluctantly nodded his head. From there they all told the men the plan and rested for the night. Come morning, Damon rode alongside Ned and Robb south. They would break the Lannisters. They would know the Stag and the Wolf’s strength.

* * *

 

Richard was on board his ship, _Fury,_ contemplating the past few days. _Fury_ was given to him due to _King Robert’s Hammer_ was now his father’s new flagship. Richard was heading to the Stormlands to rally his bannermen to fight against the Lannisters. However, he heard that his uncle Renly had married Margaery Tyrell and gained the support of the Reach, declaring himself king. Richard knew if Damon heard this, he would fly into a rage. It was better that Richard was here. He was more calm and collected. Well, all of his siblings were, but Damon would be a bit more emotional. But it didn’t matter now. Richard landed near the island of Tarth, where Lord Selwyn bent the knee. His daughter Brienne did the same. Richard knew Brienne from childhood. When he was thirteen and visited the Stormlands with his uncle Renly he met Brienne on Tarth, Lord Selwyn Tarth’s eldest and only daughter. He saw how she was with a sword and asked to train with her for a bit. They both did and Richard found himself on the ground so many times that he had to give up at about the tenth time. Because of this, they formed a bit of comradery with each other. Brienne was however still in love with his uncle but at least knew what he was doing was wrong. She hoped he would see reason, but Richard doubted it.

They marched around the Stormlands gathering all sorts of houses to aid them in the struggle against his uncle and the Lannisters. Houses Bolling, Buckler, Cafferon, Caron, Connington, Dondarrion, Errol, Estermont, Fell, Gower, Grandison, Horpe, Kellington, Meadows, Mertyn, Morrigen, Musgood, Peasebury, Rogers, Selmy, Swann, Tarth, Wagstaff, Wensington and Wylde all came to Richard’s side. The Seaworths were also there as well from Cape Wrath. However some of the other Stormlords sided with Renly, including, Houses Penrose, Staedmon, Lonmouth, Trant and other smaller houses. The total number of Richard’s army numbered twenty five thousand men with ten thousand of those being cavalry. However he knew that Renly had an army of perhaps one hundred thousand with probably four times as many cavalry. Richard knew he had to play this carefully, but he knew the Stormlands, just as well as Renly, if not more. He visited Storm’s End several times and knew the castle. He gathered his men and they convened in a war tent.

“So, what do we know about my uncle?” He asked.

“He’s currently at Bitterbridge hosting a tourney. He seems to be moving very slowly to King’s Landing.” Lord Caron said.

“Well, as long as he doesn’t get there by the time the Lannisters get there, we’ll be fine.” Richard said.

“My prince, we are sworn to you. Your father was named the Lord of Storm’s End by your royal uncle, and your father has now named you as the new lord of the Stormlands. We will follow you as we followed your uncle Robert and your uncle Renly.” Lord Tarth said.

“I thank you my lord. Your loyalty will be most rewarded after we deal with the traitors of the Stormlands.” Richard said.

“There is a bit of a complication to our plans.” Lord Lester Morrigen said. “Storm’s End is being held by Ser Cortnay Penrose, Renly’s castellan. As it stands, Renly still controls the Stormlands.”

“Then we must deal with him! Storm the castle and kill any who would defend that traitor!” Ser Ronnet Connington said.

“And what would that do? Send Renly here with all of his force.” Lord Beric Dondarrion said. He had just come down from King’s Landing with Richard. “No, we need to use cunning for this. we need to lure him out yes, but we need to ensure that most of our army remains intact.”

“Then what do you suggest Lord Beric?” Richard Horpe asked.

“Perhaps we lure Penrose out of Storm’s End and capture him. Once we have him in our custody we can safely enter the castle. Then when Renly comes to defend his home, we use guerilla tactics for his army, small ambushes, raids on his camp. This will break their spirits and perhaps the Tyrells will realize this trouble was for nothing and have them come to our side.”

“Easier said than done.” Lord Caron said. “Ser Cortnay would never leave the castle under any circumstances.”

“Unless there was a reason to if he doesn’t want to appear weak.” Richard said.

“How so, my prince?” Lord Caron responded.

“What if we lay siege to all the castles who declared for Renly? Including Parchments?” He suggested. The other lords looked to him confused, save for a few more acute ones, like Lord Beric, Lord Tarth and Lord Morrigen. “Ser Cortnay is in charge of Storm’s End. Which means he has a responsibility to the Stormlands in my uncle’s stead. If we take the castles who swore themselves to Renly, including Parchments he’ll be seen as weak. Not only that, but Renly will as well. Cortnay will come with a small force to take back his home, he’ll have to, he can’t leave his home like that. When he does that, we send a small force to ambush him on the way there, while we lay siege to Storm’s End. once we have him in our custody we will force him to open the gates for us. if he does not, we threaten to kill him. Who is Cortnay’s second?”

“A boy by the name of Elwood Meadows. A green boy.” Lord Morrigen said. “We should be able to convince him to open the gates, he’ll be too scared otherwise.”

“If that’s the case, then we lure Cortnay out and kill him. Then we enter Storm’s End and wait for my uncle to arrive. After he’s been ambushed of course. Renly won’t know what to do, but he knows his home is the much more important place, we keep him distracted from the Lannisters, so that way, the Starks, Tullys and Arryns deal with them while we deal with Renly.” Richard finished. The other lords nodded their heads in approval. Despite being only fifteen the lords were beginning to respect Richard as their new lord. Richard hoped he could win their loyalty. These men followed Renly for years, but now that he was their new lord they followed him. But unlike Renly, Richard would have to prove himself now to these men.

“We follow your lead, my lord.” Lord Beric said.

“I thank you my lords.” Richard said. “Let’s deal with this swiftly. My father’s kingdom is in turmoil. It’s time we deal with the usurpers and bring peace to the Realm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter, but a necessary one. A bit of changes to the Northern part of the story. Instead of Roose Bolton leading the infantry, it’s Rickard Karstark with Damon alongside him, but Bolton is still going with them and Ramsay will be coming to join them as well. What do you all think about his plans for the flayed men?
> 
> And we get to see Richard get the support of most of the Stormlords and his plan for luring Renly out. How will this play out? Let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here we go. And wow, I never expected this story to get huge, when I discovered a little late perhaps, but better late than never, that this story was featured on a Buzzfeed article on the 15 best Game of Thrones Fanfiction stories. I am honestly extremely honored as I just barely joined fanfiction about seven months ago and this story has only been around for now, six months. But regardless the support you guys have been giving is overwhelming, thank you to all who read this story. Anyway we begin this chapter with negotiations at the Twins and the first skirmishes in the Stormlands.

Damon waited and waited again for another raven to come out from that dull castle, the Twins. They had arrived a few days before trying to figure out how to get Walder Frey’s support. Damon was actually not too pleased with the Lord of the Crossing. He should have called his banners and went to help his liege lord, instead he hides away in his castle. Another raven flew out, only to be shot down by the Greyjoy lord. He saw him pick up the message and hand it to Robb.

“It’s a birthday message to his niece, Walda.” Robb said. Damon didn’t believe it for one second.

“Or so Walder Frey would have you think.” Theon replied.

“Keep shooting them down. We cannot risk Frey telling Tywin of our movements.” Lord Eddard said. Robb shot his father a shocked look.

“He’s grandfather’s bannerman. We can’t expect his support?” Robb asked.

“Expect nothing of Walder Frey and you’ll never be surprised.” Lord Umber said. All of them then looked toward the Twins where two riders were coming toward them.

“Tywin is destroying the Riverlands as we speak. We need to cross now.” Robb said.

“We could march up to the gates and tell him we’re crossing. We’ve got five times his numbers, we can take the Twins if we need to.” Theon suggested.

“And what would that do?” Damon interrupted. “Have us attack one of House Tullys bannermen? That would drive more houses to the Lannisters if we did that.”

“Damon is right. The Freys have held this crossing for six hundred years, and for those years they have never failed to exact their toll.” Ned said. “Have my horse saddled and ready.” He ordered.

“Ned. Enter the Twins alone, and he’ll sell you to the Lannisters as he likes.” Lord Umber protested.

“Or throw you in a dungeon, or slit your throat.” Theon said.

“They’re right Lord Stark. I will go.” Damon said. This took the Starks by surprise.

“I’m not losing a friend to that weasel!” Robb shouted.

“Damon, if anything happened to you, your father would never forgive me!” Ned shouted as well.

“Nothing will happen to me.” Damon said calmly. “If Walder Frey thinks he can do as he pleases, then I’ll remind him what happens to those who try and fight a stag. Just ask the Targaryens.” He said grimly.

“You think he intends to betray us?” Lord Glover asked.

“I don’t think _he_ even knows what he wants, but he’s not that stupid, Frey will negotiate.” Damon replied. As he was speaking the two riders came up to him.

“Greetings my lords. I am Ser Stevron Frey, eldest son of Lord Walder Frey and heir to the Twins. This is my brother, Ser Perwyn Frey. Might I ask what you wish for?” The man said. Damon stepped forward.

“I am Prince Damon of House Baratheon, heir to the Iron Throne, and I request an audience with your father.” He said.

“I am certain my lord father would be pleased to speak to you, my prince.” Ser Stevron said. "To vouchsafe for our good intentions, my brother Ser Perwyn will remain here until the prince is safely returned to you.”

“Very well.” Damon said gesturing to the Northern lords. “He shall be an honored guest for the time being, though I will not take long.”

“Of course my prince. If you’ll follow me my father awaits.” Stevron said. Damon mounted his horse and rode off toward the Twins, after giving Ned and Robb a reassuring look. He entered the castle and was led to where Lord Frey was. He did hear from his uncles that Walder Frey could field an army with his breeches. With twenty one sons, thirty six grandsons, and nineteen great-grandsons, as well as daughters, granddaughters, great-granddaughters and bastards, Damon could see this was true. The man was ninety years old, a wrinkled old weasel, bald, gouty. He saw a young girl standing beside him, she must be the eighth Lady Frey.

“What do you want?” Walder asked bluntly. _Well, that’s how he acts in front of royalty? That doesn’t surprise me._

“My lord it is… intriguing to meet you for the first time.”

“Intriguing? Is that what you Baratheons call it? What am I to do with you boy?”

“Father you forget yourself. This is prince—” Stevron started to say.

“Who asked you?” Walder said harshly. “You’re not Lord Grey, not until I die, do I look dead to you?”

“Father please—” Another Frey man said.

“Now my bastards presume to instruct me on how to act? I’ve had three kings as guests in my life, and queens too. Your mother would still be a milkmaid if I hadn’t squirted you into her belly Ryger.” The old man reprimanded before sighing heavily. “Alright. Danwell, Whalen, help me to my feet.” The two sons helped Lord Walder to his feet and he attempted to bow his head. Damon nodded his head to him. “There, now that I’ve observed the courtesies, perhaps my sons will do me the honor of shutting their mouths.” He said to the men there.

“I wanted to talk with you Lord Frey.” Damon said diplomatically.

“We’re talking right now.” Walder said as if it was obvious. Damon gave him a look. _I was saying to speak alone you daft idiot!_ Walder seemed to read his expression. “Fine! Out! All of you!” He shouted to the room where all his sons exited the room. He then smacked the bottom of his wife. “You too.” She then exited quickly. Damon didn’t blame her. Then it was just the two of them. “You see here? Sixteen she is, a little flower. And her honey’s all mine.” He licked his lips as he said that which made Damon nearly cringe.

“Well, I hope she gives you some sons.” Damon said.

“I doubt it. But you never know. They’re all just waiting for me to die soon enough. Heh, I might be inclined to do so, just so I can see from above how my sons grovel for my seat. Won’t that be a pretty sight.” Walder said chuckling. _Well, if you live to one hundred it’ll be a miracle, and a nightmare._ “Now what do you want?” He asked bluntly.

“I believe the intent of the Northern army is to cross?” Damon replied.

“Why should I let you all cross?”

“Other than we have twenty thousand men outside your walls”

“They’ll be twenty thousand corpses when Tywin Lannister gets here. Don’t try and frighten me boy. You’re not as intimidating as your father, and even he doesn’t frighten me.”

“You swore and oath to Lord Hoster Tully.” Damon reminded him.

“Oh yes, I said some words. And I swore oaths to the Crown as well.” He replied.

“Yes, and who is currently on the throne now?” Damon asked.

“I know your father is on it, but I also know that Tywin Lannister told the realm you lied to them and that you stole it from them.”

“Lies. Tommen and his sister are bastards, born of incest. As was their brother before them.”

“Yeah, I heard this story.”

“It’s no story, it’s the truth.” Damon said calmly as he could. He was getting irritated that Walder Frey was haggling on.

“Even so, if your father’s the king, then that makes Tywin nothing but a rebel. But why should I help you? Tywin could destroy you all, and you’ll be nothing but specks of dirt in the ground. And where does that leave me?”

“You’ll be a speck in the ground if you don’t hear me out. I’m willing to hear an offer to cross. If you’ll actually do it. Otherwise, I’ll destroy the Twins.” Damon said strongly. Walder just chuckled a bit.

“You are your father’s son.” He said before Damon pulled up a chair and sat down. “Fine. I want the Stark boy and one of his sisters for my children.” He started.

“I’m afraid Lord Robb is spoken for, as is Lady Sansa, they are both promised to my sister and my brother. I will hear about Arya though.” Damon started the negotiations, he could see Walder was a little frustrated.

“That wolf girl will marry my son Elmar when they both come of age.” He offered. Damon knew this was a bad deal.

“Will Elmar inherit the Twins?” He asked. Walder scoffed at that.

“Of course not. Are you that daft?”

“Are you my lord?” Damon countered back. “Arya is a member of a great house, hence she marries as befits her station, and seeing as marrying Elmar is like when you wed your second son to the daughter of the Warden of the West, I can say no  this will not happen.” Walder seethed at that. And the rest was all haggling. Eventually Damon left the Twins to go back to the Starks. When he entered the command tent they all stood to face him.

“Well? What did he say?” Robb asked.

“Lord Walder has granted our crossing. His men are ours as well. less the four hundred he will keep here to hold the Crossing, I’d suggest also leaving about four hundred of your own men to hold it as well.”

“I can send Ser Helman Tallhart to lead them.” Ned said.

“A wise plan.” Damon replied. “I hope you forgive me my lord, but he offered two of his grandsons as wards to your family. If you can spare some men to escort them to Winterfell that would do nicely. Both of them are named Walder.”

“That’s fine. Bran and Rickon could use boys their own age to play with.” Ned replied.

“Any other terms?” Robb asked.

“I will be taking on his grandson Robert as my squire, while you, Robb will be taking his son Olyvar. He expects some knighthoods for both boys.” Damon said.

“Fine, fine.” Robb shrugged. “And?” He asked anticipating the worst.

“Well, I told him of both yours and Sansa’s betrothals so you’re safe. However, for the others, not so well. he’s made offers for many of the Northern lords, Manderly, Umber, Karstark, Bolton, Cerwyn, and Hornwood. The same for the Riverlords too, Bracken, Blackwood, Mallister and a big one. Ser Edmure is to wed Roslin Frey when we free him from the Lannisters. That’s the deal.” Damon finished. Ned, Robb and the other Northern Lords were looking at each other. Eventually they turned back to him.

“We consent. If this is the only way to cross, then so be it.” Ned said.

“I know you will forgive me my lords, but I swear to you, it will be worth it.” Damon said.

“Lad, you’ve given us no reason to not distrust you. It’s not your fault. It’s Tywin Lannister’s.” Lord Umber said.

“Regardless, maybe we won’t have to worry about all that for long. I have a few plans for the Freys.” Damon said. This confused the Northerners but they didn’t prod him anymore. Come the next day, the armies were marching. Lord Eddard and Robb were heading to Riverrun with six thousand cavalry and a few hundred archers. Damon rode with Lord Rickard Karstark, Lord Roose Bolton, his son Ramsay who had come south with his men, the Bastard Boys, and a few other Northern lords some eighteen thousand strong. It wasn’t enough for Tywin’s twenty thousand, but it should hold him long enough for the Starks to take back Riverrun. Then they would trap him between King’s Landing and the war would be over. Then they would accept the Lannisters unconditional surrender. Damon had this feeling in his gut. This war will be over in a fortnight.

For Richard, this was his first taste of combat. Actual warfare combat. Not that he hadn’t been preparing for this all his life but still, he felt nervous about being in his first battle. _This will be my first test as Lord of the Stormlands. If I don’t win here, I won’t win anything else. Uncle Robert won their respect after Summerhall, I have to do the same here._ Richard thought in his mind.

The plan had worked accordingly. He wasn’t there for the sieges at Parchments, Gallowsgrey and Broad Arch. But he was waiting in the Kingswood for Ser Cortnay to show up. From there, the plan was to ambush him near the forest and take him prisoner. Richard was sitting on his horse when Brienne rode up to him.

“Everything is in position.” She reported.

“Good. And the castles?” Richard responded.

“Parchments has been taken and Gallowsgrey. Lord Penrose died in the siege and Lord Arys Trant was taken prisoner. However, the Lonmouths and the Staedmons are holding fast, but Lord Caron reports that Broad Arch will fall shortly.”

“Very well.” Richard responded. “Are Lord Beric’s men in position?”

“Ready to engage on your orders my lord.” Brienne responded.

“Good. Is there any word on Storm’s End?”

“Nothing yet.” She responded.

“Damn. I need that stubborn idiot out of there! If I can take him and take my castle, then the lords of the Reach will realize Renly’s weak and desert him for not being able to hold his own castle.” Richard muttered. Just as he was thinking of how to take Storm’s End by force a knight bearing the sigil of House Swann came up to him.

“My lord!” He said.

“What is it now? Is Renly on his way here?” Richard asked sarcastically.

“No my lord. Ser Cortnay, he’s on his way here!” The knight said. Richard perked up at that.

“On his way?” Richard asked. The knight nodded. “How many men has he brought with him?”

“About three hundred.” The knight answered. “They’re all mounted however.”

“That’s fine we have more horse than he does. When did he leave?”

“A day and a half ago.” The knight said.

“That means he’ll be here by nightfall.” Richard realized. He turned to Brienne. “Get to the others, tell them to get some rest. Tonight we take Storm’s End.” Brienne nodded her head and rode off to tell the others.

Nightfall came and Richard was ready. Richard was wearing armor similar to what his father would wear, except the plates were colored black with the center of it being his family’s sigil. The men were stationed at the edge of the forest, but not too much at the edge, lest they be seen by Ser Cortnay. Richard has his archers spread out to cause disarray in the Penrose ranks. He also had his horses positioned on the flanks and in the center. They would break the remaining men marching with Ser Cortnay. The goal is to capture Ser Cortnay and have him as a hostage so that this Meadows boy would yield the castle. Once they had the castle, Renly would be dealt with in small skirmishes that drive him back. Hopefully it would convince him to bend the knee and surrender. Richard was just gazing up at the night sky trying not to fall asleep, when suddenly he heard distant hoof beats. He got up and motioned to Brienne to start giving the orders. Lord Beric, Ser Rolland Storm and Ser Guyard Morrigen got to their divisions, Lord Beric with the left flank, Ser Rolland with the right and Ser Guyard with the archers while Richard and Brienne prepared for the center.

Eventually Richard could see form the distance the sigil of House Penrose and the Baratheon sigil of Storm’s End. However Richard saw that the sigil was different, instead of the black stag on a gold field like before, it was a gold stag on a green field with a golden crown around it decorated with flowers. _Well, at least when we fight the battle won’t be terribly confusing._ Richard knew that they had more men than Penrose did, he had about two thousand men all mounted as opposed to Ser Cortnay’s three hundred. Richard waited for the right moment and when Ser Cortnay’s men were in position Richard gave a silent signal.

At this, the archers began firing at the horses. This caused many of the men there to be in disarray. Richard drew his sword at that moment and a warhorn was blown. Another volley of arrows was fired upon the unsuspecting horsemen sworn to Renly.

“OURS IS THE FURY!” Richard screamed out. At that, his men began charging in all directions surrounding Penrose’s army. He could hear from the other men screaming as well.

“STANNIS!”

“FOR KING STANNIS!”

“RIDE FOR THE IRON STAG!” One man shouted out. That was a sort of nickname the men came up for him as they were reminded of his father’s iron will when they saw how his mind worked.

Eventually both armies clashed outside of the forest. The first wave of Penrose’s horses were taken out swiftly due to them being caught unawares. However the second line was putting up a decent fight. Richard’s first victim was a knight wearing his uncle’s new sigil. The man didn’t even see him coming and Richard sliced his throat with ease. He fought another knight who tried to strike at him with a poleaxe but Richard managed to dodge it just in time, but it struck at his horse and Richard was forced to fight on foot now. He saw several men from his uncle’s army begin to fight on foot too. Richard began to engage them. he wondered if this is how his father used to feel in battle. His father claimed he never liked to fight, but did his duty, nonetheless. His uncle Robert however, loved to fight, as he would often tell stories about how at Summerhall he fought three battles in one day. That took Richard and his brothers by surprise. Richard at this moment though, felt like his father. He didn’t like fighting, but he would see to it that his father would sit on the throne for decades and destroy anyone who would take it away from his family. The first would be Renly.

Richard engaged three men from Renly’s army. These three were good, but Richard was trained by his own father and many men in his life. The first man fell with ease with Richard just parrying to the man’s sword to the left and slicing at his neck. The next man Richard managed to disarm and stab him in the gut. The third man was giving him a hard time. Richard tried to slash at an opening but the man kept parrying and dodging his attacks. Richard knew he had to think now with this one. He quickly tried to strike at the man’s arm but he parried it, and then Richard went for the leg slicing it open before the man went to his knees and Richard plunged his sword into the man’s throat. Another one of Penrose’s soldiers on horseback came at him but was quickly struck by Brienne with her lance. Richard turned around just in time to see it happen and was surprised that he missed that.

“Do I always have to save your arse?” Brienne shouted.

“Pretty much. That’s why I have you close by! They won’t go near you!” Richard replied chuckling. Brienne chuckled as well. Richard could see Ser Cortnay’s army was breaking as Lord Beric’s left was closing the gaps leaving no one alive. He saw from behind him that Ser Rolland’s right was closing it in too.

Suddenly Richard heard shouting and looked to see Ser Cortnay himself with a few dozen men charging toward him. Brienne dismounted her horse and drew her sword.

“Ready to take this bastard down?” She asked.

“Let’s kill this fucking cunt.” Richard growled.

Both of them assumed their warrior’s stance and prepared for the battle. Penrose reached their position and began trying to cleave his way to Richard. The first few men, Richard and Brienne took down with ease. Ser Cortnay, to his credit, was cutting through some of Richard’s men to reach him, only to be cut down by a man wearing red and wielding a flaming sword. After that, the army was routed, but Richard ordered them to be taken prisoner or cut down, he needed this to be kept a secret. Eventually about a few dozen of Ser Cortnay’s men were captured.

“How many wounded?” He asked Beric.

“A few. And those few are badly wounded. If we march them, they won’t make it.” Beric said.

“Don’t prolong their suffering. Just end it.” Richard said. Even though he tried not to show it, it seemed as though Beric noticed his expression.

“Killing wounded prisoners doesn’t make you a monster.” He said.

“Sure seems like it.” Richard replied.

“A real monster would have them march wounded and healthy. Monsters like Tywin Lannister.” Beric said, Richard looking at him. “Just one man’s opinion.” He pat his shoulder before walking away leaving Richard to contemplate what he said. _No, I’m not a monster. But I’m not weak either. I will do everything I can to protect my family. Even if it means destroying my own uncle. And any others who threaten us. Because if you go against us, we’ll bring our fury to you. And there will be no mercy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we begin the first stages in the war for the Iron Throne. Damon is heading to the Green Fork with the Stark forces. Roose and Ramsay are with him as well, I sure hope nothing bad happens to them *wink*. And Richard won his first battle against his uncle Renly’s forces, ala Whispering Wood style. I figured if I’m not going to show Whispering Wood as in canon, I’d do my own version of sorts. Thanks for reading this, as I said above your guys’ support is everything and I thank each and every one of you who read this story. See you next time!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go. We haven’t seen Edric in a while so I hope you all enjoy that. And we see the negotiations with Renly.

Edric woke up for the day and got himself dressed. Today was his and Shireen’s fourteenth nameday and there was to be a bit of a celebration. His father was to give a small feast but nothing more as they were at war with the Lannisters. _Fucking Tywin._ Edric thought. _Him and his whole fucking family have to ruin everything for everyone._ Edric was not at all happy being left here in the capital. He wanted to go with either Damon in the North or Richard in the Stormlands, but his father insisted that he remain here. What made him even angrier was that his cousin Gendry Waters went with his brother Richard in the Stormlands. But his father had told him that he needed to remain here in case the Lannisters came with their armies. Edric didn’t see the point, the Lannisters were in the Riverlands while Renly was in the Reach, both Damon and Richard would deal with them shortly while he stayed in this stinking city. But his father had prepared their men accordingly. The lords sworn to Dragonstone had come with their armies, five thousand men, and with Jacelyn Bywater as Lord Commander of the goldcloaks, he had started training more recruits bolstering their forces to over five thousand as well. All in all, they had about ten thousand men to defend the city, and with a commander like his father morale was high among the men, so he had been told. Edric finished getting himself dressed for the day and went to where his sister was. She was in the library of course. Their uncle Imry Florent and Ser Balon Swann were guarding her.

“Shireen.” He called out. She looked up from her book and smiled widely at him.

“Edric.” She called back running up to him and giving him a fierce hug. Edric returned it. “Isn’t it exciting? We’re turning four and ten today.” Edric merely nodded his head.

“Yes, wonderful.” Edric said sarcastically.

“Uh oh.” Shireen said knowingly. “Someone’s not happy today I see.”

“No I’m not.” Edric replied.

“Okay, sit down. We’re having a talk.” Edric did as he was bid. “Now, what’s the issue here? Is it about you not going with our brothers?” Edric wasn’t that surprised that Shireen surmised why he was acting this way. She was able to read him easily.

“That obvious?”

“Aside from the fact that you’re wallowing in self-pity?”

“It’s not fair! I’m just as good as either of them! I can fight!”

“I know you can.”

“Then why can’t you convince father or mother to let me go out there? I know I can make a difference.”

“That’s up to father to decide, not me. I’m not the king, so I can’t say anything to him. And remember father’s word is law now.”

“If it hasn’t been before.”

“Stop acting like a child.” Shireen reprimanded.

“We’re the same age.” Edric reminded her.

“And I’m acting like a proper lady. You’re acting like Uncle Robert.” Shireen responded. That made Edric flinch a bit when he heard that.

“I am not.” He insisted.

“You’re complaining about not fighting. And you want to be out there fighting, yes, that’s how you’re acting right now.” Shireen said. “You don’t hear me complaining about my betrothal do you?”

“Well, that’s different.”

“How so?”

“Well, you never got a say in that.” Edric reasoned.

“Ladies or rather princesses like me don’t get a say. We’re just supposed to smile and sing and please. And give our husband a son or two. Besides, Robb Stark won’t treat me like a broodmare, from what I’ve heard from Damon and Richard, he’s a decent man.”

“Well… still I just feel like I’m doing nothing here. I feel useless.” Edric said. Shireen then put her hand over his.

“You’re not useless. There might be other reasons why father is keeping you here.”

“Like what?”

“Well, how about with Damon and Richard out fighting, there might be a chance that they don’t make it. If they don’t then you are the future of our house. You and me probably. Father probably doesn’t want you risking your life out there, not yet at least. You know how much he cares about us. He just wants what’s best for us. And if the best for you is to stay here and help father rule and defend the city then so be it. You do your duty.” Shireen explained. Edric thought about her words, it made sense. Their father wanted them all to be safe, if he wanted him here, there must be a reason. Edric was feeling bad for blowing up at his sister.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He said. Shireen squeezed his hand a bit.

“You don’t have to apologize. You know what you have to do. Now go and be the man father wants you to be.” Shireen told him. Edric gave her a tight hug before leaving the library and going to the small council chambers where his father and the others were waiting. Davos, Lord Monford Velaryon, Grand Maester Pycelle, Ser Barristan and Melisandre were there. His great uncle Alester was stuck in the Reach holding his castle against the Tyrells who had taken up arms against his father. And Lord Wyman was on his way from White Harbor to serve on his father’s council. He walked in and took his seat.

“You’re late.” His father said, blunt as ever.

“I apologize father. I had some things to discuss with Shireen about tonight.” Edric explained.

“In any event, you’re here.” His father said. “Now, what news?”

“My little birds have told me that the princes Damon and Richard have begun their movements against your enemies my king.” Melisandre explained. “Prince Damon has joined with the Northmen to engage Lord Tywin and Ser Jaime, while Prince Richard has gathered the Stormlords, taken the castles who betrayed you in favor of your brother and has taken Storm’s End. Your brother Renly is marching to engage them.” She told them. His father just nodded his head and hummed in response.

“Very well. Anything else?”

“A raven came in this morning from the Citadel. The conclave has met, from reports from all maesters in the Citadel and declared this great summer done at last. The longest summer in living memory.” Pycelle said.

“From my experience in Flea Bottom, the peasants would say a long summer would mean an even longer winter.” Davos spoke up.

“A common superstition.” Pycelle dismissed.

“We have enough wheat for a five year winter. If it lasts any longer, we may have fewer peasants.” Lord Velaryon said.

“Lord Velaryon is right.” Ser Barristan replied. “With the war happening man refugees are fleeing here. And with winter coming, we don’t have much to feed or house them.”

“I will not have my people suffer because of this war. If you can find housing for them so be it, if not then arrange for them to be escorted through the Kingswood to the safest castles and towns in the Stormlands not affected by the war.” His father said. “Is there anything else?” He asked.

“My little birds report to me one more thing. Prince Viserys has been killed by a Dothraki warlord. His head was crowned in molten gold for drawing his weapon in their city.” Melisandre told them. The whole room was in shock. Though Barristan had a sad look to him.

“Well, I suppose now the king’s enemies are being dealt with by their own hands. Soon everyone will be bowing to King Stannis.” Pycelle declared.

“There is still his sister to contend with.” Ser Barristan said. “As long as she lives the king’s reign will always be threatened.”

“Not anymore Ser Barristan.” Melisandre proclaimed. “The khal she was married to has died of wounds he sustained during an attack on a village in Lhazar. The khalasar has left her. Now she has nothing. And the child she had is gone as well.” This left the room even more shocked. But his father had an impassive look to him.

“If she’s still alive we need to watch out for her. I will not have any more usurpers trying to steal my rightful throne.” His father said firmly. “Now if there is no more business to be done?” The room remained silent. “Very well. we will reconvene later. For now, I have business with my son.” The room cleared out except for Melisandre. She turned to Edric.

“R’hllor shines through you, young warrior. I have seen it. You will lead armies to greatness.” She said to him leaving him there wondering what she meant by that.

“I know we will be celebrating your nameday tonight. But for now, I have important business for you.” His father said.

“More important than watching others fight?” Edric muttered. But this caught his father’s ears.

“Did you say something?” He asked.

“No.” Edric said with his head down. His father went up to him, giving him that look that meant he had done something wrong.

“I will not suffer insubordination Edric. You will remember your place.” He said sternly.

“Yes father.” Edric replied glumly.

“I mean it!” His father snapped. “I will not suffer this anymore. Your mother has told me that you have been complaining about not being out there with your brothers. Don’t go searching for glory. My brother did that and look what happened to him.”

“I know father.” Edric said back. He was getting annoyed at his father right now, but it seemed like his father didn’t want to get into it.

“We’ll talk later. For now, I want you to come with me.” His father said.

“Where?” Edric asked.

“Melisandre told me that fire is the purest form of death. She says that we should use it on our enemies. But not as the Mad King did to his enemies. I’ve been looking into it and I may have found a way to beat back Tywin.” His father said leading him to an area in King’s Landing. At Visenya’s hill his father led him to the Guildhall of the Alchemist’s, which surprised Edric.

“What are we doing here?” He asked.

“Patience.” His father said. An elderly man came up to him. “Wisdom Hallyne.”

“Your Grace. To what do I owe the pleasure? Are you here to see our work?” Hallyne said.

“Yes. How is your progress going?” His father asked.

“Doing quite well. Here, take a look.” Hallyne said handing him a little glass jar of green substance. Edric recognized it from the stories his father told him about the Mad King. _Wildfire._ Edric thought. _This is what father will use on them?_ “Take care, Your Grace.”

“So, are the stories true? Is this effective?” His father asked.

“The substance burns so hot it melts wood, stone, even steel! And of course, flesh. The substance burns so hot, it melts flesh like tallow.” The man said enthusiastically. “After the dragons died, wildfire was the key to Targaryen power.”

“I’m well aware of all that. I wish to know how much has been made.” Hallyne led his father and himself down further. He led them to a chamber where he got an unusual pair of keys and opened the door to where what looked like thousands of pots were stored on shelves going miles across the room.

“We’ve been working tirelessly. Day and night, ever since Your Grace commanded us to. At present count is 7,811 enough to burn Tywin Lannister’s fleet and armies both.” Hallyne said to them. _This will work. But then again it could be a shit idea._ Edric thought. His father though didn’t seem to be as affected by it. There was no hint of emotion on his face. No fear, no disgust and no pleasure.

“Continue your work Wisdom Hallyne. I’ll let you know how to proceed with this.” His father finished before leaving the room. Edric followed fast as well. What his father intended, Edric didn’t know, but he had a feeling that it would be a terrible day to be one of Tywin Lannister’s soldiers.

* * *

 

Richard was going through  the large drum tower of his ancestor’s castle. Now it was _his_ castle. After Ser Cortnay fell in battle, the current castellan, Elwood Meadows, surrendered without a fight. Now Renly was on his way with about twenty thousand cavalry making up his vanguard. Ser Loras Tyrell, Randyll Tarly and Mathis Rowan were among his commanders. Richard knew if it came to a fight, it would be a tough one. All Richard had to do was convince Renly to give up this foolish notion of being a king and bend the knee to his father. Then, annul the marriage between him and Lady Margaery so that Damon could marry her and House Tyrell could swarm Tywin’s army in the Riverlands with his brother with the Northmen and rout him. Once Tywin was dealt with, the war would be over and he could live in peace with Sansa as his Lady of Storm’s End. The thought of her brought a smile to his face. His wife, they had hidden away for so long and now, now he was going to marry her. He wanted this war to be over soon, if his uncle cooperated. In reality, he knew it would be a lost cause. Lord Bryce Caron approached him from the end of the hall.

“My lord.” He greeted.

“What news?” Richard asked.

“Renly is almost at Storm’s End. We’ve prepared accordingly, and Lord Beric’s raiding parties has been harassing the Reach army. The men there are mostly tired but Renly insists on going to Storm’s End.”

“Good. We cause enough trouble, they’ll give him up. And then we make a new deal with the Tyrells. This war should have been over in a fortnight.”

“Wars are never easy my lord.” Caron explained. “But we do what we can to end it quickly before many innocents suffer.” Just then one of the men came running up to them.

“My lord!” He shouted.

“What news boy?” Lord Caron demanded.

“Lord Renly has arrived. He’s asked for a parlay.”

“He’s here?” Richard asked, surprised but beaming at the news. The man nodded to him. “Good. Lord Caron, gather the Stormlords, we will meet with my traitorous uncle, and see if he agrees to new terms.” He said. The gathered Lords of the Stormlands were at the gates of Storm’s End. The drawbridge was lowered and Richard saw Renly in green armor and several men at his side. Among them were Ser Loras Tyrell, Lord Randyll Tarly and Mathis Rowan. _So, that’s who convinced him to rebel against my family. I’ll have an easy time with the Tyrells if I can get my hands on Loras._

“Nephew.” Renly said in a monotone voice.

“Uncle.” Richard said jovially. “What an unexpected pleasure. I hadn’t expected to see you here. Have you come to join up with my forces and take the fight to the Lannisters?”

“No. I’ve come to reclaim my castle.” Renly replied.

“Reclaim? That’s a bit odd. As I recall, your brother, King Robert, named my father Lord of Storm’s End. And after my father took his rightful place on the throne, he named me Lord of Storm’s End.”

“Because you stole it. Just like everything else.” Loras replied angrily.

“Ah, I stole it? I just did my duty as my father asked of me. It’s not my fault my father, brother and I did more for the city than you ever did in the what, eight years you served him?”

“I will not suffer any more insults from you. Bend the knee to me nephew. I promise I will be merciful, you’ll even have that Northern bride you want so much.” Renly offered. Richard, however, was not feeling generous.

“And why would I do that? My father is king by all the laws of gods and men. It has always been his by right.”

“The whole realm denies it from Dorne to the Wall.” Renly started.

“I’m afraid that’s incorrect. Lord Eddard of House Stark supports my father. The Stormlords do, aside from the ones you’ve stolen. Once the Riverlands are liberated, the Tullys will support me. Lysa Arryn is convinced her husband was murdered by the Lannisters so she’ll side with my father. We only don’t have the support of the Westerlands, the Reach, the Iron Islands and Dorne. But they will bend.” Richard explained. This infuriated Renly.

“Your father and brothers may have the better claim and support. But _I_ have the larger army.” Renly said arrogantly. He pulled out a peach. “Would you like one nephew? From Highgarden. I know Damon loves these as well. I certainly have. Life is short after all. I recall the Starks words. ‘Winter is Coming.’” This made Richard angry but he kept calm.

“Are you threatening me uncle? That would be a grave mistake.” Richard warned.

“Oh, you’ll know when I threaten you nephew. To be honest I never liked you Richard, nor your father and you brothers and sister. But if you want Storm’s End, you can keep it. Think of it as a gift, from a very generous uncle.”

“It was never yours to begin with. It is mine by right.” Richard said strongly.

“Loras what am I to do with my poor nephew? First he refuses my peach and then he never comes to my wedding to your sister.”

“Oh please, you were trying to scheme for her to be Robert’s queen.” Richard said.

“Well, now she’s my queen. I expect I’ll get a son in her within the year.”

“Ha! In your bed, she’s likely to die a virgin. My father has at least three more sons than you. Though I understand if you find yourself confused in her bed if _he’s_ in there.” Richard said pointing to Loras.

“Enough! I will not be mocked boy! Do you hear me?! I will not!” Renly shouted drawing his sword with Loras joining him. At that Brienne and Ser Guyard drew their swords.

“Put up your steel!” Brienne shouted. Richard found this display to be a bit childish. W _hat am I doing? Tywin Lannister is probably laughing himself breathless, the whore Cersei as well, the Kingslayer, the Imp. I have to end this._

“I am not about to sully my blade with an uncle’s blood right here in our ancestral home. And I am not without mercy. For the sake of our family, I ask that you reconsider. Strike your banners. Come to me before dawn, and I will convince my father to grant you your old seat on the Small council. I’ll even offer Summerhall to you. _If_ you annul the marriage between you and Lady Margaery and let Damon have her. Otherwise I will be forced to destroy you.” Richard said. Renly simply shook his head.

“Look across the field nephew. Do you see all those banners?”

“Do you think a few bolts of cloth will make you king?” Richard asked.

“Tyrell lances will make me king. Tarly arrows, Rowan knights, Redwyne ships, even your mother’s house Florent will make me king. I don’t care how much you were taught about warfare, but my vanguard stands at 20,000 strong all cavalry and my foot is 80,000. And you only have 25,000 with 10,000 cavalry, it won’t matter nephew.” Renly said with finality.

“Very well, then I offer this to your lords. If anyone wishes to yield this man to me, I will offer full pardons. That is my price.” Richard said. He could see Lord Tarly and Rowan looking to each other in thought.

“I’ll offer the same as you to your lords. Do that, and I shall give you even more lands as well.” Renly said. Richard looked around and saw none of his lords even considering it. The looks on their faces were ones of annoyance.

“Then so be it. You disappoint me uncle. Come the dawn, you will realize your grave mistake.” Richard said heading back into the castle. He turned to Lord Caron. “I want the armies ready at a moment’s notice. At dawn, we attack.”

* * *

 

Tywin was a man of patience. He knew if they were to get the support of the other houses they would have to prove themselves. So far they have. Edmure Tully was a prisoner of House Lannister and his son and heir, Jaime was leading the siege of Riverrun. Soon enough Ned Stark and his heir, Robb would come and meet him. Reports were staggering but he heard that Damon Baratheon, Stannis’ eldest son and heir was marching with the Starks. If Tywin could beat them here then he could negotiate with Stannis and he would be forced to give up the throne. Of course Tywin knew that Stannis was a hard man, even if his son were captured or killed Stannis would continue the war. It was inevitable. Tywin supposed this had to happen. If he had to do the same to the Targaryens before, then Stannis’ family would meet the same fate. He was thinking about all of this when suddenly his brother entered his tent.

“Tywin. Men from the Vale have arrived.” Kevan said. This left Tywin confused.

“Are they attacking us?” Tywin asked.

“No. But someone is here to see you.” Kevan answered. Tywin left the tent to find the one man he didn’t expect to find.

“Baelish.” He said.

“Lord Tywin.” The man said.

“What brings you to the Riverlands?”

“I have convinced Lady Arryn to support King Tommen in his claim to the throne. And I have brought 25,000 men to aid you in destroying the traitorous Starks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. It’s not looking good for both the Starks and the Baratheons right now. With Damon heading south with 18,000 men, mostly on foot and Richard dealing with his traitor uncle Renly, it’s gonna be one hell of a war. Of course we all know Littlefinger gets off on chaos, so with the Vale declaring for Tommen, it’s the perfect opportunity for him to weaken the kingdoms. But remember, the Blackfish knows about his and Lysa’s plot to kill Jon Arryn and blame it on the Lannisters, and he hasn’t been caught so there’s that. And we see Edric complaining about not being out there, but Stannis has better plans for him. And finally, the wildfire makes an appearance. I figured if Cersei wanted to use it on Stannis, then any other person would see the advantage as well. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we end the conflict in the Stormlands and start the Battle on the Green Fork, of sorts. Hope you all enjoy.

Richard was getting himself armored up for battle. He knew that Renly had to die now that he refused to bend the knee to his father. He hated the fact that this is what had to happen to get Renly to see that no one wanted him as king. Though with this battle Richard was getting nervous. Sure Renly had less than he had boasted but he still had a formidable force and not only that but he had capable commanders with him. Mathis Rowan, Randyll Tarly. It was a miracle that they had Lord Paxter Redwyne’s sons in the capital to ensure his loyalty, if not for that, they would have been outnumbered by sea as well. The battle was set to be at dawn. Richard knew Renly would keep his word, he wouldn’t want to appear dishonorable by attacking at night, and that if he did, it would be seen as cowardly, not that Richard cared, he was taught to win a battle by any means necessary. It’s the reason why he had Beric and his men attack his supply trains and scouts. Richard then went to the war room where all of his assembled lords took their places. Lord Beric, Lord Caron, Lord Estermont, Lord Lester Morrigen and his brother Guyard who had now been made a part of Richard’s personal guard. His guard had consisted of Guyard, Brienne, Ser Rolland Storm and his own cousin Gendry. Many of the other Stormlords were there, but the main ones serving as generals would have a voice in the council.

“Lord Renly has drawn up his force. Twenty thousand men, all mounted. We have more, but not as many horse, on that account he has twice as much as our own horse.” Lord Caron said.

“The horses don’t concern me, they can be dealt with if all goes according to plan.” Richard dismissed.

“And how would that be my lord?” Lord Beric asked.

“We know that Renly is… quite fond of Ser Loras. Which means he’ll most likely give him the honor of leading the vanguard. What we must do is ensure that he is captured by any means necessary. If we capture him we can force Renly to surrender.” Richard explained.

“A sound plan. _If_ Renly is laying siege at all, he could easily just walk away from this and head to King’s Landing.” Lord Estermont said.

“No. He won’t do that. Renly is a lot of things but a coward is not one of them. Besides, if he runs from me, his own nephew, then his army will see him as weak by running from a fight. He’ll risk everything to win that supposed throne he thinks he’s fit for.” Richard said looking at the battle plans. “Alright, we have 25,000 men with 10,000 horse. Let’s make them count. Lord Beric, you will lead the cavalry charge from the forest near Felwood. We’ll give a signal in the form of a warhorn, that’s where you’ll charge into Renly’s rearguard.” Richard explained.

“It will be done my lord.” Beric replied.

“Lord Lester, you will be in command of the archers on the wall and spitfires, rain fire on Renly’s men as much as you can. If they breach the walls cease firing, and keep about five hundred men on top of the walls watching for the remains of Renly’s army.” Richard said.

“Yes my lord. I will not fail you.” Lord Lester said.

“Lord Caron, you will lead the vanguard in case Renly breaches the castle. He might not be able to but I need a strong leader in command of our troops.” Richard said.

“My lord you honor me.” Lord Caron said with pride.

“I will lead the reserves in case things fail. I know I’m asking a lot, but we must do this. If we can win, the Tyrells would have to declare for us. We give them what should have been given from the start. A prince.” Richard declared.

“You would give them your brother? After they betrayed you?” Ser Ronnet Connington asked.

“That was the plan from the start. Once we defeat Renly swiftly we will renegotiate certain issues that arose from this war.” Richard said before a messenger barged in the room.

“What is the meaning of this?” Rolland Storm asked.

“F-forgive me my lords.” The man said breathless.

“Calm yourself. Take a breath and tell us what happened.” Richard said. The man took a few breaths before composing himself.

“Lord Tarly and Lord Rowan have asked to meet with you. Ser Loras is in chains and they said they have a… gift for you.” The man said. This left the whole room confused and astonished. If Loras was indeed with them, then they could bring in the Tyrells to the table. But what was this gift that they were talking about?

“A gift? For me?” Richard asked. “Well then my lords, let us go and see what this gift is.” Richard said. Before they left he turned to his generals. “Make sure our men are prepared, we don’t want any traps laid out by them.” All of them nodded their heads to Richard before they all walked out. They walked through the front gates of Storm’s End to find Randyll Tarly, Mathis Rowan, and a chained up Loras Tyrell. “What’s the meaning of this my lords?” Richard asked the men there.

“Some of us have decided that Renly’s cause was lost.” Lord Randyll said first.

“We chose instead to pull out of the war and convince our liege lord to do so as well in order for him to support your father.” Lord Mathis said.

“Unfortunately there was fighting between those loyal to Renly and those willing to change sides. Only a few hundred are dead. And to prove our loyalty.” Randyll said motioning to the men who brought a body forward. “Prince Richard, I present to you, the traitor, Renly Baratheon.” The men dropped the body to the floor. Richard recognized it immediately. He turned the body around to find his uncle’s throat slit. It confirmed to him a suspicion that they were only using Renly to get to him, but that was thrown out the moment he saw his uncle’s throat. Richard kept an impassive face, even though deep down he was mournful. He turned to two of his guard.

“Take him in and prepare for a burial.” He said before turning to Loras. “I hope you’re happy. You just killed a member of my family because of your poisonous words.” Richard told him.

“No, you doomed the realm to tyranny and destruction.” Loras snarled at him. Richard scoffed and shook his head.

“Well I can see your devotion knows no bounds. Put him in the dungeons. Triple the guard on him, I don’t want him escaping.” Richard told the guards. They went and did as he bid. “Now as for you all.” Richard started. “Does this display of loyalty mean that you are on my side now?” He asked the lords before him.

“We follow our liege. If you can convince him to side with you by all means. We will not stand in your way.” Randyll said.

“Good.” Richard said before turning to Beric. “Send a raven to King’s Landing. Inform my father of what has transpired here.” Beric left at that. “As for the Reach, if you all would so kindly help escort me to Highgarden, I believe we can come to an agreement in our war against the Lannisters.” He said to Lord Mathis and Lord Tarly.

* * *

 

Damon was seldom tired, but he knew this was the price to pay in a war. Sometimes sleep comes against you and you have to fight a battle just to stay awake. He was on his way to where Tywin Lannister was stationed, near the Ruby Ford to engage him in a distraction while Lord Eddard and his friend Robb would march to Riverrun to engage and capture the Kingslayer. It should help them set the Lannisters back so that his brother and father could engage him while he retreated south and catch him in a pincer. That is if Richard dealt with Renly, he hoped he could. Renly was a fool for allying with the Tyrells. What made him upset was him marrying Margaery. Even though he knew Renly wouldn’t consummate the marriage, he’d most likely consummate it with Loras, it still angered Damon to no end. But he knew Margaery was innocent, her heart belonged to him, not anyone else. She was just doing as she was told. He was about to get some sleep when he heard some commotion outside. He went out to find out what it was.

“Listen, I need to speak to whomever is in command here.” A man said.

“You can speak with me Ser, I can relay this message.” A soldier said.

“No, you don’t understand boy! This army is in danger!” The man said.

“What is going on here?” Damon asked. That’s when he recognized the man. “Ser Brynden Tully? The Blackfish?”

“You, boy! Are you in command here?” He asked.

“No, I am here though on behalf of my father the king.” Damon replied.

“You’re one of Stannis’ sons?” Blackfish asked.

“Yes, Prince Damon, heir to the throne.” Damon said.

“I need to tell you something. You and the Northmen are headed into a trap.” Ser Brynden said. That’s when he explained to Damon and the other lords there that Petyr Baelish had orchestrated the death of Jon Arryn and he and Lysa Arryn had declared the Vale for Tommen Waters.

“This is ill news.” Damon said.

“That little snake. And Lysa too.” Rickard Karstark said before remembering who was there. “Apologies, Ser, I know she is your niece but—”

“She stopped being my niece when she proved her heart belonged to that little worm Baelish.” The Blackfish said. “Believe me. She’s no longer family.”

“This does not bode well for us.” Roose Bolton said from the back. “Tywin Lannister has twenty thousand swords south of us and the Vale can field possibly twenty five thousand. We’ll be caught in two sides.”

“Not precisely.” Blackfish said. “Before I left, I saw the armies of the Vale leave for the south. It could be they are heading to reinforce Tywin’s army.”

“Or perhaps to distract us long enough for Tywin to march on the capital and dwindle our numbers.”

“We only have six hundred horse, the rest are infantry. We’d have to hold with everything we have and, I don’t like our odds. We’d be wiped out. It’s suicide.” Robett Glover said.

“Then what can we do? We can’t retreat. We have to fight, we can beat them back.” Ser Wylis Manderly said. The room then erupted in argument, out of everyone in the room only the Boltons remained silent. Damon raised his hand and slammed it down on the table to silence them.

“Lord Ramsay. You’ve been awfully quiet. What do you think?” Damon asked the Bastard of Bolton. Everyone didn’t like that he was here, but it was better that he was there than causing terror in the North.

“I think you’re missing an opportunity to show the people of Westeros how your family, House Baratheon, deals with traitors.” Ramsay said.

“And what do you recommend?” Damon asked.

“That we not sit and wait for Tywin to decide what sort of fight this is going to be. That we hit first, hit hard, and leave a feast for the crows.” Ramsay said. Roose then put his hand on his sons shoulder.

“A smart commander does not abandon a defensive strategy, not to mention that they are surrounded by many more men that we couldn’t our army there fast enough even if we wanted to.”

“I don’t need an army. I need twenty good men.” Ramsay said smugly. Damon thought about this plan, and honestly, it fit perfectly into place. If Ramsay left with these men and didn’t come back, then that’s one potential traitor he has to worry about. Or if he succeeds, then he deals a great blow to Tywin. The choice was quite clear.

“Granted.”

* * *

 

“Killed? It’s true then?” Stannis asked Davos.

“Accounts seem to differ, but the main point is that Renly is dead. Betrayed by the Reach lords.” Davos explained.

“And my son Richard?”

“He has thrown Ser Loras Tyrell in prison and rides for Highgarden with the Reach forces sworn to Renly, he has taken his own men to ensure they don’t try anything.” Davos said.

“My son already has Ser Loras in chains, they won’t try anything. And Damon in the North?”

“Ill news I’m afraid. Lysa Arryn has declared for Tommen the bastard. They also say Littlefinger is with her.” Davos explained. This was not good for Stannis. He had hoped that Lysa would have sided with him especially after Cersei killed her husband, but after hearing that Littlefinger orchestrated it, he knew something was off.

“Another traitor I must deal with. I’m surrounded by them. It seems the Starks, Tullys and the Stormlords are the only houses with real honor left in my kingdom.” Stannis remarked.

“Well the good news I can bring, is that Lord Paxter Redwyne is gathering his fleet as we speak. They’re bringing some food and supplies for the city. They should be here in about a week.” Davos said.

“With his fleet and mine we should have complete control of the seas. And Dorne? The Iron Islands?”

“All silent. But neither of them have declared for Tommen so that bodes well for us.”

“I don’t trust either of them. The Dornish will likely rise up for anyone other than my family or the Lannisters. I don’t fully believe they’ll stay silent for long. But they will not declare for the Lannisters either so we can count them out. The Iron Islands though, I don’t believe will sit still for long. Robert should have put them all to the sword for their treachery. Ned Stark wasn’t very smart in advising Robert to spare them.”

“Maybe he thought sparing them would do them good, let them remember what happens when they rebel against their king.” Davos said.

“Did Aegon do the same with House Hoare, or the Gardeners?” Stannis asked.

“I cannot speak for them. But your ancestor spared Argella Durrandon during the Conquest.” Davos reasoned.

“But House Durrandon is no more, House Baratheon ruled the Stormlands, and then the Seven Kingdoms. I never asked for this. I never asked for there to be a war, but these men who have betrayed me, the Lannisters, Tyrells, and Arryns, they will bend the knee or I shall destroy them. I must do my duty to the kingdoms. That is what we all must do yes? Great or small we must do our duty.” Stannis said. Davos seemed to be in thought.

“I cannot speak for these lords. The Tyrells will be on our side, that’s to be certain. Prince Richard could be in talks with them right now and win them to your cause. The Valemen are being led by a mad woman and an evil man who would rather the kingdoms burn if he could be king of the ashes. And the Lannisters seek to steal the kingdoms. But their bannermen have done you no wrong. Is it not wise to show mercy to those who were simply following their lieges orders? I’m not a learned man, Your Grace, but you showed me mercy long ago.” Davos said.

“I showed you justice.” Stannis replied. “It’s hanging around your neck.”

“That may be so, but you didn’t kill me. You spared me.” Davos said.

“You saved Storm’s End that day. I rewarded your courage.” Stannis said.

“I was just a poor man from Flea Bottom. I can’t find my old house here anymore but I know it’s there. But these lords know where their home is. These men don’t want to fight a war to sit some half grown bastard boy on the throne. What could he gain from this? If Tywin destroys all of you, everyone else will rebel in the decades to come. The Lannisters will be fighting war after war until their exhausted. And that’s when they’ll lose. These men don’t want that. Punish Tywin and any other Lannister that follows them. The same with the Arryns, but give them a chance to repent, and I promise you, they’ll be more loyal to you than before.” Davos explained. Stannis considered his words. He always held Davos in high esteem. He was the few people who could explain both the nobles thoughts and the smallfolk beneath them. He had two feet in both worlds.

“I will pardon those who bend the knee. But I will not forget. Those who do not, I will punish them with any arms at my disposal.” Stannis declared.

“As is your right. You are the king.” Davos said.

“King of what?” Stannis asked. Davos looked to be in thought again. “I know what I said. That will be all Lord Hand. I must speak with my daughter about her upcoming marriage.” Stannis said.

“Then I shall take my leave Your Grace.” Davos said with Stannis humming in response. Stannis then made his way to where Shireen was, which as always, was the library. She saw him enter and stood to greet him.

“Father.” She said hugging him. Stannis merely patted her back.

“Am I disturbing anything?” Stannis asked.

“No, not at all. I was just reading about the old Kings in the North. Did you know that King Theon Stark sailed across to the Andal lands and killed a few hundred men and placed them along spikes on the coasts in the North to warn the invaders?” She asked.

“I have heard stories from your uncle about the Starks. He never talked about their ancestors though.” Stannis replied.

“I really enjoy their history. They fought several kings to unite the North, the Barrow Kings, the Red Kings of the Dreadfort, and all bent the knee or were destroyed.” She said.

“The Dreadfort? Those are the Boltons yes?” Stannis asked.

“Yes. Twice they rebelled against the Starks. But were put in their place.” Shireen explained. “They sided with the Greystarks the second time and while the Greystarks were destroyed the Boltons kept their castle and lordship.”

“The Starks should have put them down. They rebelled twice and they spare them?” Stannis asked.

“I think they did this because at the same time, the Andals were invading Westeros and the North wanted to be united against them.” Shireen said.

“Hmm. It doesn’t make much sense. But if they remain loyal then so be it. I can’t blame the Starks for that. They are very honorable and just.” Stannis said.

“They are.” Shireen said.

“You’re reading about their history because of your betrothal to Robb Stark?” Stannis asked her. This brought a bit of a blush to his daughters cheeks.

“I am. If I’m to be the next Lady of Winterfell, then I might as well learn a bit about the family I’m marrying into.” Shireen answered.

“Good. I believe you’ll do well there.”

“Is it because Damon thinks I’ll be good up there?” Shireen asked him. It took Stannis by surprise for a moment. It didn’t occur to him that his son’s suggestion helped in the regard, due to him being very good friends with Robb Stark. In Stannis’ mind it was just rewarding the Starks for their loyalty, no for his sons words.

“I will admit, no. I do not think highly of the Starks. Your uncle went on often and loudly about them, how they were the greatest house in the Seven Kingdoms. I didn’t like sending Damon to Winterfell, but your uncle told me it was happening, and I always obey my elder brother. I never liked when Damon was in the Reach, but I felt particularly aggravated when he was sent to the Starks. I felt like Robert was forcing my children to join with the Starks. But I see what Damon has, and Richard. A friendship with another great house that I never sought out myself. I always closed myself off from the rest of the world. But when I saw that Damon had a friend, and Richard had found his love, I started to listen more, and that led me to consider a betrothal to both you and Richard to the Starks and Damon to this Tyrell girl.” Stannis explained.

“So, you’re willing to let us marry because of Damon being friends with the Starks?” Shireen asked.

“No. Because my children have shown more wisdom to me than anyone I’ve met. I was living in the past and I shouldn’t be blaming others for their actions. I was being petty and stubborn, and yet my children showed me there’s a better way to move on. So, I suppose that I have you all to thank for that.” Stannis said. Shireen responded by giving him a warm hug.

“Thank you father.” She said.

“You are all my children. I may not show it to you all as well as you’d like, but I love you all very much. I wanted to be a good father like mine before me. I hope I do alright.” Stannis said.

“You have. More than you think.” Shireen responded.

* * *

 

The plan was clear. Infiltrate the Lannister/Vale camp and cause discord by burning their supply trains, horses and siege engines thereby slowing Tywin Lannister down while the other Baratheons gain more allies. Ramsay knew this was a tricky plan, but he volunteered to do it. This was his moment, the moment to show the world that he was worthy of the Bolton name. perhaps after he was done here, the prince could convince his father to legitimize him and then he’d be the future Lord of the Dreadfort. He was approached by Locke, his father’s right hand man who had been sent with him to complete this task.

“The boys are ready, the girls are eager for fresh meat.” Locke said.

“Then let’s begin.” Ramsay said with a sly smile.

Ramsay went with five of the Bastard Boys to an area where the supply train was. This was a difficult task because the place was heavily guarded. But the plan was for Locke to take some of his men and sneak their way to where the horses were and as soon as the signal was lit, in the form of burning tents, then Ramsay would burn the supply trains. Ramsay could see the banners of the Vale mixed in with the Lannisters. They were all traitors and they would die traitors. He remembered his brother Domeric, the wrongful heir to House Bolton as his mother would tell him, was fostered at the Vale. It didn’t matter to him, these men were fresh meat for his girls and he would give them a bite. Eventually he heard screams across the camp as some of the guard were looking to see what was going on. There were shouts giving orders to find out. Now there were only a few guards which could be easily taken down. Ramsay and his men cut them down and began burning their supplies. Now with his task complete, Ramsay made his way to Locke, who had a man with a bag over his head.

“A little prize Locke?” Ramsay asked.

“Oh, I believe the prince will really enjoy this prize.” Locke answered.

“Good, then we best prepare.” Ramsay said before Locke stopped him. Ramsay turned to him confused. “What?” He asked. Locke didn’t say anything but Ramsay then felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a dagger held by Locke stabbing him.

“Sorry, Bastard. Prince Damon’s orders. Can’t have you roaming free after this. Oh, by the way, I liked Domeric better than you, you little shit.” Locke said before taking the dagger out and plunging it into his throat. Ramsay choked on his blood but before he succumbed to death he heard Locke say one more thing. “Make sure the girls get a few chunks out of him, they do deserve a reward for their hard work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have it. Renly is dead, turned on by the Reach bannermen, Loras is captured and Richard is heading to Highgarden.
> 
> Meanwhile, Damon is informed of the Vale’s treachery by the Blackfish and send Ramsay with his 20 good men to at least stall them a bit while they prepare. Ramsay succeeds but is killed after the ambush.
> 
> Finally, Stannis is informed of Renly’s death and has a little conversation with Davos, before having a heart-to-heart with Shireen.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry about the long wait, writer’s block and life get in my way all the time but nonetheless, I hope you all liked this. Reviews are welcome.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the Battle of Blackwater, we need a few more chapters before we get to the big finale.

Richard saw in the distance the famed castle in the Reach. Highgarden, the seat of House Tyrell. Richard had to admit, if there was a castle that was known for chivalry and valor, Highgarden was that castle. He learned about the history of the Tyrells through his teachings with Jon Arryn. They used to be stewards to the Kings of the Reach, the Gardeners. Then Aegon Targaryen came and after the Field of Fire the Gardeners were wiped out. The Tyrells bent the knee and became the lords of the Reach by Aegon’s command. Richard even had to admit, their loyalty to the Targaryens was without question. Even after the burning of Rickard Stark and his son’s strangulation, they still heeded the call to arms against his uncle. Of course it was Randyll Tarly who defeated his uncle, with his vanguard and not Mace Tyrell, like he boasts, at the Battle of Ashford. Mace wasn’t even able to defeat his father at Storm’s End. But now, they were apart of House Baratheon’s kingdom and this betrayal wasn’t to go unpunished. He went up to the castle gates with Lord Randyll and Lord Mathis.

“Who goes there?” A man shouted.

“Prince Richard of House Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Lord Randyll Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill and Lord Mathis Rowan Lord of Goldengrove.” Lord Randyll said.

“Open the gates!” The man shouted. The gates opened and a bearded man with flowers on his armor appeared.

“Welcome Prince Richard. I am Ser Garlan Tyrell. I am here on behalf of my father Lord Mace Tyrell to escort you to the castle.” Garlan said. Richard nodded his head.

“Thank you Ser. If my men could remain outside the castle walls to rest it would be most appreciated. We rode a long way.” Richard said.

“Of course. If you’ll follow me my prince.” Garlan said Richard following him on horseback. “You look a little like him.” He commented.

“Like who?” Richard asked.

“Your brother. And your father too.” Garlan commented.

“Good. Because Tommen, Myrcella and Joffrey don’t.” Richard said.

“Ah, so it’s true.” Garlan said. “A shame. But the Lannisters were not well loved for their sacking of King’s Landing. Perhaps this is used to our advantage.” Garlan said.

“Indeed. Oh, Damon mentioned you a few times.” Richard remembered.

“Did he? I’m honored.” Garlan said.

“He said you liked to train with three men at the same time. To make it feel like a battle.” Richard said.

“Because I know battles can be unfair. Best to be prepared for it.” Garlan said.

“Well it seems my brother has taken those lessons to heart, he does the same thing.” Richard said.

“As he should. And as you have done I’m told. The Battle of the Kingswood has reached our ears, it was a well put together strategy.” Garlan complimented.

“Thank you.” Richard said. They reached the Great Hall at that point. Richard could see four people at the high table. He recognized the fat man immediately and of course, the woman his brother loved more than anything in the world. “Lord Tyrell.” He greeted.

“Prince Richard.” Mace Tyrell said with clenched teeth. “You have my son.”

“I do my lord. Apologies for not bringing him with me. I had to ensure that you wouldn’t hand me over to the Lannisters. Rest assured though, he is being well looked after.” Richard said. The old woman there scoffed.

“You can assure us? Well, I suppose if you’re here you want us to ally with you against your cousin?” Olenna Tyrell asked.

“A lie. Spread by Tywin Lannister to sway the country against my father the rightful king. Tommen and Myrcella are bastards, as was Joffrey before he was sent and executed at the Wall for crimes he committed against not only me, but the Starks as well.” Richard said firmly.

“Can you assure us of that? Was your father there to see the three children conceived?” Olenna asked sarcastically.

“No he was not. But if you read the history of House Baratheon you can see that all Baratheons bear black hair and blue eyes. Cersei’s children have neither.” Richard said.

“Hmm. It could very well explain Joffrey’s madness if the Kingslayer is his father. Incest tends to bring out all manner of madness not just with Targaryens.” Olenna said. “Thankfully the world is well rid of that Lannister bastard.” Olenna said. “Come Prince Richard, help an old woman to her chambers, I believe we have a lot to discuss.” She said getting up with the help of her cane. Richard escorted her to her rooms where they found a table and sat across each other.

“I assume your son will not be joining us?” Richard asked.

“Ha! Mace may think he’s lord, but my grandson Willas and I have been running things from here. So, I assume correctly? Your father wants the support of House Tyrell?” Olenna asked.

“He does.” Richard said plainly.

“I must admit, I’m surprised. Your father never forgot how my son starved him out at Storm’s End.” Olenna reminded Richard.

“He understands that, and while he has never forgotten that, he does realize that holding grudges will not be suit him well on the throne, and he needs allies more than ever.” Richard explained. Olenna seemed to be in thought and nodded her head.

“Very well, what are the terms for our allegiance?” Olenna asked.

“One, you will swear fealty to the Iron Throne.” Richard said.

“Well of course we would, do you have anything interesting for us?” Olenna asked sarcastically. Richard cleared his throat.

“All debts the Crown owes to your family will be forgiven due to your siding with my uncle Renly.” Richard said. The Queen of Thorns nodded. “Loras will have to take the Black for poisoning my uncle’s mind with treason. It’s probably what my father would not want, but I can say this is the better option.” Richard explained. Olenna scoffed.

“Mace has two older sons who are better than Loras. Garlan is far more superior to Loras and has a clear head, and Willas is as smart as I am. It won’t do well with Mace but with Loras alive, I can persuade him to accept this.” Olenna said.

“Finally, with your granddaughter a widow, I believe Houses Baratheon and Tyrell can still be joined in marriage. I assume Renly has not consummated the marriage with Lady Margaery?” Richard asked.

“Oh no, he hasn’t, he was more interested in Loras than Margaery. So, your older brother for my granddaughter?” Olenna asked. Richard nodded his head. “Well, I suppose it works, I do know those two are very… close with each other.” Olenna remarked. “Prince Richard, I believe we have an understanding.”

* * *

 

Damon was sleeping in his tent that night. He received the report that Ramsay was successful in his raid on the Lannister/Vale army. And that the bastard wouldn’t prove to be a problem anymore. He ordered Locke secretly to kill the bastard and promised him five acres and a holdfast in the North from Lord Bolton. Lock easily was eager for this so, he had him paid off. Now that they were back it was up to them to attack the Lannisters in the morning. But with 18,000 men it was proving a more difficult task to face 45,000 men. The morning light woke him up and Damon got dressed up for battle, his squire Robert Frey helping him into his armor. He walked out of the tent where many men were bustling about. It seemed they were getting ready for something. This didn’t fill Damon with much confidence. He went to where his commanders were. The Northern lords were there, the Blackfish with them. However there were other men there as well. Damon saw their sigils, Royce, Waynwood, Redfort, Hunter, Templeton, and Belmore.

“What is this?” Damon asked.

“My prince.” Lord Karstark greeted. “Forgive us for starting without you. But it appears we have unexpected guests.”

“It appears I’m not the only Knight of the Vale to be joining you and your father my prince.” Blackfish said.

“Apologies my prince for this delay. I hope that you and your father can forgive the Vale for siding with Tywin Lannister.” The man in bronze armor said.

“Ah, Lord Royce I presume?” Damon asked.

“I am, my prince.” Lord Royce said.

“It seems you have come to us in a time of great need. But I must wonder, why are you rebelling against your liege lady? It doesn’t seem right that the Knights of the Vale, men who are considered to be the most dutiful and honorable knights in the realm, to do such a thing.”

“When your liege lady murders your liege lord and conspires with a lowly lord to side with the Lannisters, the same family who she said was responsible for her husband’s murder, one questions her allegiance.” Ser Morton Waynwood said.

“We’ve all heard the Blackfish’s explanation regarding Lady Lysa and Littlefinger. We know our oaths are to the king. And your father is the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms. We will fight for him.” Lord Gilwood Hunter said. This brought a smile to Damon’s face.

“Good. We need every man we can get. How many have you brought?”

“Twenty thousand men. Five thousand are mounted.” Lord Royce said.

“Good. We could use that to our advantage. What’s the situation now?” Damon asked.

“Well not good news. The scouts have come back and the Lannister/Vale army has vanished. There seem to be wagons of burnt supplies and horses, but no sign of them. The scouts went further and saw that they have crossed the Trident and are nearing Harrenhal.” The Blackfish said. Damon realized what they were doing.

“They’re going to try and take King’s Landing. Tywin has to be desperate. My father doesn’t have enough men to defend the city.” Damon said thinking for a moment. “Lord Karstark, I need you to lead the infantry as fast as you can to King’s Landing. Don’t tire your troops out getting there, I need them fresh and able to fight.” Damon ordered.

“Yes my prince.” Lord Karstark said before leaving. Damon took ahold of his arm and pulled him close.

“Make sure the Boltons and Freys are in the vanguard.” He whispered so that only the two of them could hear it. Karstark nodded his head and left the tent. “Lord Royce.” Damon said to the Vale lord. “Can you leave your men under the command of Lord Karstark?”

“Of course my prince, but why?” Lord Royce asked.

“I need to take your horses and ride to Riverrun. You will be accompanying me there. From there, we link up with the Starks and ride hard to King’s Landing. Hopefully my brother has convinced the Tyrells to join him and has dealt with my traitorous uncle.” Damon snarled the last bit.

“Very well my prince, we are yours to command.” Lord Royce said. Damon nodded and left the tent, leaving the men to prepare to march. First though he had to pay a little visit to his “guest.” Damon entered the tent and smiled gleefully.

“Hello, Lord Baelish.” He taunted.

“Lord Damon. Oh, I forget, it’s prince now isn’t it? Though I have to say, you’ve certainly schemed your way to the top. I admit I am impressed.” Littlefinger said smugly.

“One has to be when dealing with traitors and turncloaks like you and the Lannisters.” Damon said.

“If you think this display will intimidate me, you are sadly mistaken.” Littlefinger said. “The Vale will not stand down. Those who are with Tywin believe you are in the wrong, betraying your uncle’s memory. Those men grew up with him. They’ll fight for his son.” Littlefinger sneered.

“But my uncle left no trueborn sons. So, they’re fighting for traitors. I had thought they were above dishonor, but I am pleasantly surprised. I admit, you’ve done a fine job of turning some of the most honorable knights in the kingdoms into lackeys for lions.” Damon said, undeterred.

“Just as you have done for the wolves and probably trouts now?” Littlefinger said.

“Still a little sore on those houses? You were lower than a hedge knight. What made you think you were a worthy consort to a great lady like Catelyn Tully? If you had won though, Lord Rickard Stark would have demanded your head, and Lord Hoster would have given it to you. Though I suppose it’s for the best, because of your loss, Brandon’s and his father’s deaths spurred my family to be the next royal house of the Seven Kingdoms. So in a way, I do thank you for putting up a worthless fight.” Damon said. Littlefinger was brimming with anger.

“Once Lady Lysa hears this—” he started.

“What will she do? Tell your bastard son to come and get you? Your army is with Tywin and the other Vale lords want to see your head on a spike. And I’ll gladly give it to them.” Damon said. He saw that Littlefinger was a bit surprised at the accusation that Robin was his son. “Oh, right, I figured that one out after spending some time with that….. boy who claims to be Jon Arryn’s son. Not likely, more like a weak mockingbird.” Damon said. “Enjoy your last days Lord Baelish. The mockingbird won’t be singing after I’m done with the Lannisters.” He said leaving the tent.

* * *

 

Stannis Baratheon was preparing the city for a siege. So far he was doing fairly well. scorpions and trebuchets were being made on the city walls and at Visenya’s hill. The Lannisters would be hitting from two sides, from land and sea. The Lannister fleet led by Stafford Lannister, Lord Tywin’s brother in law was on the way as well. Stannis had a contingency plan for that. He knew it was a risk, but wars had to be a risky game. And he had been tested twice. The first at the Siege of Storm’s End and then at the Battles at Fair Isle and at Great Wyk. In each one of them Stannis had won against great odds. But this was the greatest odd of all in his mind. The Lannister/Vale army had consisted of 45,000 men while the Lannister fleet was carrying an additional 10,000 troops. It was not good for Stannis at all. But he had faith in not only himself for his skill at warfare, but also for his sons. Richard would secure the Stormlands and the Reach and Damon would bring in the full might of the North and the Riverlands. Edric would do his duty to his house and fight as he was a prince. Just as he was thinking even more one of his men came in.

“Maester Pylos to see you, Your Grace.” He said.

“Send him in.” Stannis said. The young maester entered the room with a scroll in his hand.

“Pardon Your Grace. A raven from Highgarden.” Pylos said handing the scroll to Stannis, who opened up the seal of House Baratheon.

_Father,_

_I bring good news to you. By now you may have heard that Uncle Renly was killed by his own men and Ser Loras is imprisoned at Storm’s End. I have ridden with my men, ten thousand cavalry, to Highgarden. I negotiated with the Tyrells and was successful. They agreed to forgive the debts we owe them for siding with Renly, allowing Loras to take the Black as punishment for spurring Renly into betrayal, and they agreed to have Lady Margaery marry Damon. I have ordered the remaining Stormlords to sail to the capital and quickly reinforce it before the Lannisters get there. I am currently riding with forty thousand men, my own men and the Reach armies to Riverrun to link up with the Starks and from there ride to King’s Landing and help you defend it. I have no word on Damon, but I know he will be alright. Hold the city as long as you can father, we’re coming._

_Signed,_

_Richard of House Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands._

Stannis read the letter over and over again and breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to Pylos.

“Get word to all the troops, tell them to be ready for reinforcements.” He ordered.

“Yes, Your Grace.” Pylos said leaving the room quickly.

Stannis then went to his table to oversee a map of the Seven Kingdoms. He saw the lions and falcons and placed them in front of the city with the stag in front of it. Then he placed the wolves and trouts in the Riverlands behind them, then the other stags and the roses. He saw that they outnumbered the Lannisters and Valemen. For once in his life, alone with no one to see, Stannis Baratheon smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn’t look too good for the Lannisters now. They really should have just surrendered.
> 
> But now the Mannis has his alliance and the might of the south is behind Stannis. 
> 
> And we see that the Vale lords, or more like, the Lords Declarant have turned on Littlefinger. 
> 
> We also see that said Littlefinger is the man that Locke took from the Lannister camp. Wonder how that will turn out?
> 
> There will be one more chapter before we get into the Battle of Blackwater. I am so excited for this guys. Just hang in there and keep on reviewing.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the Storm. Here we go.

Edric stood in the throne room where his father had gathered the court to welcome the Stormlords that had arrived in the city. They had come on behalf of Richard to defend the city, as the Stormlands had been secured now that Renly was dead. To be honest, Edric didn’t know how to feel about Renly. On the one hand, he did betray the family for his own gain and deserved what he got. On the other hand, he was his uncle, he was family. It was difficult for Edric to feel anything. But there was one thing he was feeling at that moment: anger. He just wanted Tywin to get here quickly as possible. He saw the Stormlords led by Lord Beric Dondarrion arrive.

“Your Grace.” He said getting to one knee. The other Stormlords did the same. “The Stormlands stand with the one true king.” He said.

“I thank you, Lord Beric. You have come to us in a time of great need. The Lannisters seek to steal the kingdoms from my rightful claim. And my sons. Your men will be most welcome.” Stannis said. “How many men have your brought?”

“Fifteen thousand. There are five thousand remaining men guarding the Stormlands with five hundred men at Storm’s End.” Beric responded. This was good news. With the ten thousand men here in the capital, plus the fifteen thousand men and another five thousand men from the other castles in the Crownlands, they had about thirty thousand men.

“Good.” His father said. “And Ser Loras?” He asked. Lord Beric gestured to his men who brought the Knight of Flowers in chains. He looked to be in tatters, his hair was messy and he looked dirty. “Ser Loras Tyrell. It is a great shame that we meet in this way.”

“It grieves me, that your sons have no honor.” Loras snarled. Edric found himself getting angry but kept it in for his father’s sake.

“No honor? As I recall, you poisoned my brother with the promise of a kingship, then you lied to your father to sit Renly on my throne.” His father stated.

“Renly would have been a good king.” Loras weakly defended.

“Really? He sits in council meetings and jests with Littlefinger and allows himself to be knocked off his horse by better men. _That_ is the worth of my brother who thought he should be king.” His father said. “And you should have known better. My sons saved your life from the Mountain. You said you owed them your life. It seems you made an empty and false oath. I could execute you here and now.” His father trailed off. He could see Loras bow his head in defeat. “But my son Richard promised the Tyrells for you to take the Black. And so it shall be.” Loras looked surprised. “Until the war is over, you will stay as an honored guest. Take him to the dungeons. Double the guard on his cell, I don’t want him to escape.” His father ordered. The guards took Loras away from the throne room. His father stood up from the throne. “This meeting is adjourned.” His father said dismissing the court. Edric went to his room to read more on sieges. Ser Davos entered the room while he was reading.

“My prince.” He greeted.

“Ser Davos.” Edric greeted back.

“What’s this one now?” Davos said referring to the book.

“ ‘The Great Sieges of Westeros.’ By Archmaester Ch'vyalthan. Should give me some understanding about what Tywin is planning.” Edric replied.

“Ah, well let me know how that works for you.” Davos said.

“Well, I know Tywin knows the city. He knows the strongest gates and the weakest. He had forty-five thousand men on land and ten thousand on the sea. I think he’ll land here at the River Gate. It’s the weakest, that’s where the ships will land.” Edric deduced.

“And if he does attack there, what’s your plan?” Davos asked.

“All I know is that it will be a bad day to be a Lannister, or a Knight of the Vale.” Edric said.

“Then I must be off.” Davos said. Edric looked up at him confused. “I’m leaving to help the fleets near Dragonstone. Your father has a plan for the Lannister fleet. I wanted to leave you something before I left.” Davos pulled out a long cloth and unveiled it as a longsword. Edric looked at it in confusion.

“I already have a sword Davos.” Edric said.

“Oh I know. This one’s a bit more special though. It’s sharper and lighter. I spent a great deal of time with the blacksmith just to get it right.” Davos said. “It’s a lot sharper than your old sword.”

“It’s not that old.” Edric said indignant. “I’ve had it since I was twelve.”

“Exactly. With all that time it’s pretty much gone to rust.” Davos joked causing Edric to chuckle a bit.

“Well thank you. I’m sure this wasn’t cheap to come by.” Edric said.

“Not at all. If Tobho Mott’s work is to go by, I practically spent all my money getting you that.” Davos replied. “But it’s a way for me to thank you, your father, your sister and your brothers, for what you have all done for me and my sons. And for teaching me to be a grown up. You and your sister taught me to read, I was so stubborn back then. My son wanted me to but I thought, ‘I made it this far without reading, why should I start now?’ So, this is my own poor way of saying thank you.” Davos explained. Edric nodded his head in respect to the old smuggler before he went off to join with the fleet. Edric then unsheathed the sword. It felt lighter, but was sharp as Davos said. _Thank you Davos. I promise I’ll wield this with honor._

* * *

 

Richard had never seen Riverrun before, the castle of House Tully wasn’t that impressive to look at. Especially when you consider King’s Landing, Storm’s End, Winterfell and Highgarden. But Richard had to admit the castle was a good defensive position if you had enough men to hold an enemy back. You had to pitch three separate camps to lay a proper siege and the castle itself when the portcullis’ were raised was a small island good enough for defense. Richard could see the banners of Houses Stark and Tully hanging from the walls. It appeared the Kingslayer’s forces were defeated. Richard had brought only a few hundred of his own men from the Stormlands with him all on horseback to quickly gather the Stark forces here and march to the capital.

“Who goes there?” A man halted them.

“I am Prince Richard of House Baratheon. Lord of Storm’s End. I’m here to see Lord Eddard and Lord Robb of House Stark.” He said.

“Follow me. They’ve been waiting for you for some time now.” The man said leading him into the Great Hall of Riverrun. Richard could see the Northern lords surrounding Lord Eddard and the Riverlords Ser Edmure. He could also see Robb with his direwolf.

“Prince Richard.” Ned Stark said. “We were not expecting to see you this early.” Ned said.

“Apologies for the sudden turn of events, but we’re needed at the capital.” Richard said.

“We already know. Lord Tywin has deceived us, and the Vale stands with him and his family.” Robb said.

“It grieves me that we have to now fight men who were once my foster father’s men.” Ned said.

“Rest assured, Lord Stark, Lysa Arryn will pay dearly for this treachery.” Richard said.

“In any case there must be a reason why you’re here Richard?” Ned asked.

“There is. And it’s good news for us. House Tyrell and the entire Reach have declared for my father.” Richard said. This brought an uproar of cheers in the room.

“By the gods!” One Northern lord said.

“With these Rose boys we’ll definitely shove our swords up Tywin’s bunghole in no time!” The Greatjon shouted.

“How did you manage to do that? I thought they were sworn to your uncle?” Robb asked.

“It’s a bit hard to be sworn to a dead man.” Richard said. At this the lords dipped their heads down in respect.

“I’m so sorry lad. You shouldn’t have to go through that.” Ned said, placing a hand on Richard’s shoulder.

“What’s done is done. I grieve for my uncle. But for the man he was. Before all this.” Richard said. “But enough of that. I assume Riverrun is retaken?” He asked.

“It has. The Kingslayer is now in the dungeons.” Ned said. This caught Richard’s attention.

“Y-you mean we have Tywin Lannister’s golden son as our hostage?” He asked.

“He is.” Robb added. “We caught him at Whispering Wood.”

“You should have seen it my prince.” Smalljon Umber said. “We had them outnumbered three to one. They never saw us coming.”

“It was all the Young Wolf’s plan even.” Dacey Mormont said. Richard looked to Robb in shock.

“Truly? You planned it?” Richard asked. Robb nodded his head though he looked a bit nervous.

“And now I know my eldest son and heir is no less of a commander than I.” Ned said placing his hand on Robb’s shoulder.

“All because you taught me father.” Robb replied.

“Well, in any case Riverrun is back to the Crown and House Tully is with us I presume?” Richard asked.

“We were with you the moment Tywin invaded our lands.” Edmure said. “Your father has the support of the Riverlands.”

“Good. Then we should get some rest, tomorrow we march.” Richard said.

“Where to?” Ned asked.

“Tumbler’s Falls. It’ll be easy when we get there. You’ll know what to do.” Richard said.

* * *

 

After his meeting with the Northern and Riverlords Richard went to see to his men. One of them was Gendry, his uncle’s bastard from the Street of Steel. Technically Gendry was from Flea Bottom, but he lived at the Street of Steel ever since someone brought him to Tobho Mott. Gendry had been putting his training as a smith to good use, making armor and swords for the troops there. But Richard also had him train and fight, he was a Baratheon after all and they needed his talent for fighting in the war. Richard met Gendry in the forges already at work.

“My prince.” Gendry greeted.

“No need for that, we’re family after all.” Richard said.

“What can I do for you?” Gendry said getting back to work.

“I wanted to see how you were feeling. About what’s to happen?” Richard asked.

“There’s nothing to speak of. I know we have to beat the Lannisters. They killed my father. Do you think I want to bow and scrape to that family?” Gendry asked incredulously. “At this point, I’ve been getting ready. I don’t know what for, but I know what’s coming.” Gendry said.

“You fought alongside Lord Beric at the Battle in the Kingswood. Was that your first battle?” Richard asked.

“I did.” Gendry said quickly.

“And?” Richard prodded.

“It was exhilarating.” Gendry said.

“You don’t need to hide behind false curtseys. Speak your mind.” Richard said. Gendry thought about it for a moment.

“Ever since I learned who my father was, I studied about him. Heard all the stories from the men there in the Stormlands. I knew that he fought three battles in a single day against his own lords at Summerhall. I just thought that, maybe they’d side with us entirely. It just seems to me like history was repeating itself. Those men served my father and I killed them.” Gendry explained.

“I know. And they didn’t deserve to die like that. But they served a king whose crown he never earned nor deserved, and to only serve his selfish ambitions because someone told him my father and my brothers were stealing what was wrongfully his. My uncle Renly chose to betray my father and crown himself king. So, here we are to see things through.” Richard said.

“Back when I was growing up in Flea Bottom, I saw death a lot. Even as a boy. You hear about it all the time and don’t expect much. When the first man I saw killed in a tavern riot fell, I didn’t expect it to smell so badly.” Gendry said.

“Well, my father’s Hand Ser Davos said men shit themselves when they die. I never learned that until my brother and I killed the Mountain and at the Kingswood. They never put that in the songs, I’ll tell you.” Richard said.

“No they don’t.” Gendry replied.

“But, that’s the way the real world works. I told that to a friend of mine. She didn’t take too kindly to it, but she eventually realized what I said to her was true.” Richard said.

“Who was she?” Gendry asked.

“A girl kissed by fire.” Richard said. He and Gendry shared a laugh at that. “Get some rest cousin. Tomorrow, we march to the capital.” Richard said leaving the room. The next day he was getting ready with the Starks and Tullys when suddenly in the distance, he could see his older brother come riding up with a large force of cavalry. “Damon?” He asked.

“Richard! Thank the gods I made it in time! Did you know about the Vale lords turning on us?” Damon asked.

“I did, but I’m confused. I thought the Vale sided with them. Why do you have some as well?” Richard asked.

“Some of them didn’t agree with Lysa Arryn’s decision. Twenty thousand of them joined us. I brought along five thousand cavalry.” Damon answered.

“And the rest?” Richard asked.

“The rest are with the Northerners marching to King’s Landing, under the command of Rickard Karstark and Ser Morton Waynwood.” Damon said.

“Then we have to hurry.” Richard said.

“I agree. Father doesn’t have much time. We need to get all of our troops to the capital, only then do we have a chance to win.”

* * *

 

It was only a matter of time until Tywin came with his forces and it didn’t seem to go in their favor. Not only were there forty-five thousand men heading to the city on foot, but there was a Lannister fleet led by Ser Stafford Lannister, carrying ten thousand additional troops from the Westerlands. It seemed like Tywin was doing an attack by land and see. Stannis however was prepared for this. Especially with the plans he had made with Wisdom Hallyne.

“The scouts report Tywin’s army is moving fast. They’ve already past Harrenhal and are spotted near Brindlewood.” Ser Barristan said.

“So they’ll be here in a few hours?” Stannis asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Barristan said.

“Very well. You all know where you’re stationed. Lord Beric you command the Old Gate, Lord Caron you have control of the Iron Gate, be sure to defend that well, the gates aren’t as strong. Lord Rykker, you will defend the Dragon Gate, Lord Estermont, you with the Gate of the Gods. I will station men at the Lion’s Gate and the King’s Gate, but I will be personally leading the River Gate against the Lannisters fleet.” Stannis stated with finality.

“But the Lannisters will have ten thousand men. How do you plan on dealing with those numbers?” Lord Rykker asked.

“Leave that to me. I have a plan in motion.” Stannis said. “You should all get some rest, the Lannisters will be coming soon. We must defend our city against their filth.” He said to his generals who bowed their heads and left him alone. He was there for what seemed like hours collecting his thoughts. He knew the North and the Riverlands were with him, the Tyrells would come with their army after an agreement that Richard negotiated. The Lannisters were merely biding their time. Stannis’ thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened to reveal his wife.

“Husband.” She greeted.

“Wife. What can I do for you?” He asked briskly.

“I hear Edric is going to be by your side.” Selyse said.

“He will be.” Stannis said with no argument.

“May I ask why?” She asked.

“I will be leading our troops, our son will be with me to help inspire the troops. Morale is low, if he is with me then the men may be more willing to fight for their true king.” Stannis said.

“He’s only a boy.” Selyse countered.

“Boys go to war at thirteen. Edric is fourteen. I didn’t see any issue with Damon and Richard.” Stannis said.

“Damon and Richard were ready. And they were older. Edric isn’t ready.” Selyse countered.

“No one is ever ready for war. But we must do our duty when it calls upon us to defend our home.” Stannis said.

“There is nothing I can say to dissuade you is there?” Selyse asked desperate at this point.

“No.” Stannis said.

“Then you make sure he doesn’t die.” Selyse said fiercely. “I will not lose any sons in this pointless war.” She said to him before storming out of the room.

Stannis thought for a moment contemplating what she said. _No, I won’t take any chances with him. I’ll do my best to protect him. He’s our youngest boy. I will do all I can to make sure he lives to see his grandchildren grow._ Then he heard the bells being rung in the city. The Lannisters have arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the great battle has begun. I may post the Battle of Blackwater soon as I had written most of it before posting this next chapter. Let me know your thoughts/predictions on the coming battle.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to it at last. The Battle of Blackwater. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. I hope you all enjoy this.

Edric walked through the throne room in his armor, Davos’ sword at his hip and several men running out of the room to prepare for battle. He could see his father dressed up in his armor. It was simple plated armor with chainmail and the Stag of House Baratheon on his breastplate, his sword at his hip as well and a black cape around his shoulders. Edric saw the Kingsguard of his father surrounding him. Ser Barristan led them all, Ser Imry Florent, Ser Balon Swann, Ser Richard Horpe, Ser Arys Oakheart, Ser Guyard Morrigen and Ser Rolland Storm. His father seemed to be waiting for him. Edric went forward but was almost tackled by a black haired girl. He knew at that point it was his sister.

“You stay safe alright?” His sister said. Edric returned the hug.

“I will. You go to Maegor’s alright? You stay safe there.” He told her.

“I know, but if you die, I swear I will haunt your grave.” Shireen said sternly.

“I love you too sister.” Edric said kissing her on the forehead. Then came his mother.

“Stay safe my son.” His mother said.

“I will.” He said.

“I mean it. Don’t try anything rash.” She firmly said.

“I won’t.” Edric said assuring her. His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek. His unaffected one anyway. As she pulled away Edric saw Melisandre stand before him. She went up to him and cupped his cheeks.

“The Lord will shine through you young warrior. I have seen it in the flames. Many lions will die by your blade and will feed the wolves.” She said cryptically. Edric just nodded his head.

“Edric.” His father’s voice cut in bringing Edric to attention. “Come.” He said walking out of the throne room with his Kingsguard. Edric took one last look to his family members and nodded before walking out of the throne room, to war.

* * *

 

The men were running around getting into position at the River Gate. Edric followed his father all the way to the walls where they saw Blackwater river in sight. Edric was feeling a bit nervous considering what was about to happen. This would be the battle that would define who would rule the Seven Kingdoms. If Tywin won they would all be killed down to the last of them and he would probably give Storm’s End to Tommen’s children and steal even their ancestral home to sit his bastard grandchildren in the kingdoms. But the kingdoms would be in rebellion after this, the Starks, Tullys and Martells wouldn’t dare support them. Same with the Greyjoys, but he had a feeling that the Tyrells would have sided with them if they won, but now that Richard secured them, most likely they would be fighting against them or remain neutral.

Edric looked out to the bay and noticed something very strange. _Where’s the fleet? They should be here by now. They’re coming. Did they mutiny? No that’s not possible. We have Lord Redwyne’s sons. Why aren’t they here?_ Edric thought.

“It’s alright.” Ser Barristan said to him. Edric looked to him surprised. “We have thirty thousand men inside the walls. As long as we’re here and Tywin is far off in the Northern part of the city, we’re secure at the moment.” The old Kingsguard assured Edric.

“Lord Beric is leading men at the Old Gate, Lord Caron at the Iron Gate, Lord Rykker at the Dragon Gate, Lord Estermont at the Gate of the Gods. Tywin will be focusing his attention there. But we need to hold against the Lannisters here with their fleet. Only after we deal with them do we engage Tywin’s men.” His father said. Edric nodded in response. Just then he heard the drumbeats in the sea and then saw the red and gold lions of House Lannister appear on the bay. “Archers to their marks. Prepare the trebuchets and scorpions.” His father ordered.

“Archers! To your marks!” A man shouted. The men began to run to their places.

“Trebuchets ready!” Another soldier shouted.

“Scorpions ready!” A soldier shouted.

“Wait for my command!” His father shouted. The ships were getting closer to the bay. The drums were getting louder. “Ready!” His father shouted, the men anticipating the next order. “LOOSE!” His father shouted.

At the command the trebuchets and scorpions were fired upon the Lannister ships. Edric could see some of the boulders hit the Lannister ships sending them in splinters. He could hear some of the screams of the men there but most of them were replaced with cheering. _The Lannisters are confident, I’ll give them that._ Edric thought to himself. Another round of boulders and scorpion arrows were fired halting them for a moment. Then Edric saw one of his father’s ships come barreling over. However, it wasn’t any ordinary ship. It was the _King Robert’s Hammer,_ his uncle’s ship sailing toward the Lannister fleet. _Wait, why is there only one ship? Granted the_ Hammer _is the biggest ship we have but what does father plan on doing with it?_ Edric thought. The ship made its way closer to the Lannisters barreling its way to the middle of the fleet.

“NOW!” His father shouted.

Then all of a sudden a boulder on fire was fired upon the Lannister fleet. But to Edric’s astonishment the flaming rock was heading toward the _Hammer._ As soon as it hit the ship, the green substance that his father had been inspecting a month ago, lit up and brought a blinding light to Edric’s eyes. He heard the explosion of the wildfire and heard the screams of the men dying there. The ships were blown to thousands of pieces. It seemed that only a few ships survived. _So that’s what father was using it for._ Edric thought.

“Tell the men manning the trebuchets to concentrate their fire on Tywin’s forces in the west and north end of the capital. We’ll deal with whoever is left here. Tell the same to the men manning the scorpions.” His father ordered.

“Shouldn’t we deal with the rest of the Lannisters fleet?” Edric asked. His father turned to him.

“Look over there.” His father pointed west. There seemed to be a giant chain being raised at the mouth of the bay. Then he saw his father’s remaining fleet led by the _Fury._ Edric realized what his father planned with the wildfire.

“So you destroy the ships there and trap them in the bay. And while their remaining forces land on the beach, we deal with them while our fleet traps them and prevents them from escaping.” Edric said to his father who looked at him with approval.

“Correct. You’re learning.” His father said a hint of admiration in his voice. “But the battle isn’t over yet. This is just a small skirmish compared to what Tywin has brought with him. We cannot lower our defenses yet. This battle is far from over.”

* * *

 

Maegor’s Holdfast wasn’t a particularly pleasant place for Shireen. The women and children there were all frightened and even with her father’s reinforcements, morale was low. It didn’t help that her mother wasn’t particularly helpful. She didn’t really talk with any of the ladies there, just the Red Woman.

“You worry for them child.” Melisandre said.

“Yes. I worry for all the men defending the city.” Shireen responded. “I worry for my father and brothers.”

“These soldiers are just tools for R’hllor child.” Melisandre said.

“Why don’t you ask your god to burn the Lannisters then?” Shireen asked.

“I cannot ask of the Lord. I can only pray for his commands and obey.” She responded. Shireen rolled her eyes at that.

“You should have more faith daughter.” Her mother said. “The Lady Melisandre is the reason why your brother survived his affliction. The Lord saved your brother.” Shireen just nodded her head and looked back out the window.

“So what has your lord shown you? What have you asked of him?” Shireen asked. Melisandre went to one of the candles there and stared right into it.

“I have seen a Kraken eat a Lion. Ice and Fire being joined. Golden men in the sands. And finally, a weeping Stag.” Melisandre said ominously.

“Are these visions you’re seeing?” Shireen asked.

“They are.” Melisandre replied. Shireen just shook her head at her.

“I don’t believe you.” She said turning back. She didn’t hear the next words the Red Woman muttered to herself.

“Oh sweet child. The fires do not lie.”

* * *

 

On the battlements Stannis could make out the rafts being rowed onto the beach. There seemed to be about two to maybe three thousand men remaining. It seems the wildfire didn’t get all of them, but it got a significant amount of Lannister troops. The only problem was that Tywin had to be dealt with and he still had forty-five thousand men, both Westermen and Valemen alike. Those traitorous lords would be dealt with swiftly. He could see them coming closer and turned to his men.

“Ser Barristan.” He said to his Lord Commander. “You and I will go down and lead a welcome party for these Lannisters.” He ordered.

“Yes, Your Grace.” Barristan said.

“It’s a fool’s errand for these Lannisters. Hundreds will die.” Ser Rolland Storm said.

“Thousands.” Stannis said before he turned to his one of his generals.

“Ser Justin. Go to the King’s Gate and bring all the men here.” He ordered.

“Yes my king.” The young knight of House Massey said. Then he turned to his son and his remaining Kingsguard.

“Ser Richard, Ser Imry, Ser Balon, you will stay with my son. I will lead the attack against the Lannisters on the beach.” He said to the men who bowed their heads.

“Father—” Edric started.

“I’ll not hear another word. I need you here.” He said with finality.

He could see Edric drop his head down. _I know he wants to prove himself, but rash action will only get him killed._ Stannis thought to himself. He then took off his cape to hand to his squire Devan Seaworth.

“Stay with my son Devan.” He ordered. The second son of Davos Seaworth nodded his head.

“Yes, Your Grace.” He said. Stannis then made his way to the River Gate’s doors where his men had gathered. They seemed to be in high spirits. It was probably due to the wildfire taking most of the Lannister fleet and the dwindling numbers. He looked to all of them.

“Come with me and kill these Lannisters!” He shouted.

This brought a cheer from the men there. They waited at the gates for some time allowing the archers on the walls to send a few volleys to weaken the Lannister troops. Once they were at the walls, the gates were opened and the men spilled out onto the field where the remaining Lannisters were landing. Stannis himself led the charge. His first kill was a knight bearing the sigil of House Jast. Stannis’ Kingsguard around him were doing fairly well. Ser Rolland looked like a warrior who never tired. He was told by his brother Lord Caron that Rolland prayed to the Warrior a lot. Now Stannis could see why. Ser Barristan was doing well too, engaging Lord Roland Crakehall who had managed to survive the wildfire explosion and landed with the Lannisters. However, it was clear he was not leading them. Stannis then found a Lannister knight wearing a fox fur around his neck. When the knight saw Stannis he could see his face redden with anger. Stannis met to engage him in single combat.

“You bastard! You killed my father!” He shouted.

“Who was your father boy?” Stannis replied.

“Ser Stafford Lannister.” The knight said. Stannis deduced that this was Stafford’s son Daven.

“Your father knew the price for defying his one true king.” Stannis said dodging a wild blow from Daven.

“It doesn’t matter! Lord Tywin will crush you, as he did the Reynes and Tarbecks!” Daven shouted.

There was no arguing with the boy but Stannis could use his anger to find an opening and kill him. Daven kept swinging blindly while some other Lannister soldiers joined the battle. However they were met by Stannis’ Kingsguard Ser Guyard and Ser Arys who dealt with the other Lannister troops while Stannis finally found an opening and slashed at Daven’s throat hitting his mark and nearly decapitating the young Lannister. At this the remaining Lannister troops were fleeing to the boats but they were hailed with arrows from the walls so not many made it far, perhaps a few dozen were left.

“Back to the city!” Stannis shouted. The soldiers quickly made their way back inside the gates. Edric was the first down the stairs to greet him.

“Father.” He said.

“I’m alright. This battle on the river has been won.” Stannis said. He then turned to Barristan. “What are our losses?” Stannis asked.

“From what I can tell, we lost less than two hundred men, but the Lannisters seemed to have lost ten times as much as us.” Barristan replied. Just then one of the soldiers came running toward Stannis.

“Your Grace! Lord Beric requests assistance at the Old Gate!” He said. Stannis nodded grimly in response.

“Then it’s far from over. Leave eight hundred men here to defend the River Gate in case they try for another assault. The rest of us will be heading to the Old Gate to assist Lord Beric and his men in repelling Tywin’s army.”

* * *

 

At the same time Lord Beric was preparing the men for an assault. He could see the Lannister/Vale army from a distance and knew they couldn’t hold for long, they needed reinforcements. They only had five thousand men the others were spread out from all the other gates. He requested help from Lord Rykker at the Dragon Gate and of course, the king himself at the River Gate. Beric saw the explosion from there and could hear the clashing of swords in battle, he knew the Lannisters near Blackwater Bay would be dealt with quickly, but it was here that he needed help. Lord Estermont had four thousand at the Gate of the Gods but that didn’t worry him. Beric knew the bulk of the force might be attacking here but then there was the Iron Gate, which when Beric looked at it then, he saw rust on the hinges. They had to hold Tywin here and not allow him to get anywhere near the Iron Gate. If that fell, it was over. None of the gates would fall today. He could see some of the Lannister/Vale men moving forward. There seemed to be about a few thousand though Beric couldn’t get an exact number.

“Archers! Nock!” Beric ordered. The archers drew their arrows and nocked lighting them up with fire. “Draw!” The archers drew their bows. “Loose!” the archers loosed their arrows on them. A few hit their mark but Beric was more concerned about the ground beneath them. As soon as the first wave hit the ground lit up with fire. There had been pitch placed there a few hours before the battle, and it seemed to have worked but from the Lannister/Vale troops fleeing it seemed like these men were cowardly. “Clever Lord Tywin. Place your undisciplined troops first as well as some of your allies men and see what we have, then tell us your real trap.” Beric’s friend, Thoros of Myr came up to him at that moment.

“Seems to me like that wasn’t much they lost. Looked to be about two thousand lost.” He remarked.

“We still continue the fight.” Beric said. “Archers! Prepare to rain fire again!” He ordered.

“Lord Beric!” A soldier said.

“Yes?” He asked the man.

“I’m here on behalf of my father, Lord Rykker.” The man said. “We came with two thousand men. I’m sorry, my father couldn’t spare anymore.”

“No need to worry lad.” Beric assured him. “As long as we stay behind the walls here, we should be able to hold them. We needed reinforcements though.”

“Lord Beric!” A man shouted.

“What is it?” Beric asked.

“They’re coming again!” The man said. Beric looked to see at least five times as many men as what was killed, both Lannister and Valemen alike. It seemed like these men were not going to go down easily.

“Archers! Nock! Draw! Loose!” Beric shouted.

The archers loosed another volley of arrows as well as the trebuchets flinging rocks on Tywin’s men. But these men anticipated the attack and most managed to dodge the rocks. A few weren’t as fortunate. The men began gathering up and forming a shield cover for a battering ram and ladders. Eventually they reached the walls where the trebuchets and scorpions were useless. Beric was trying to find the rest of Tywin’s men. He knew there were forty-five thousand men, so far there were twelve thousand here. _Where are the others?_ It didn’t look like these men were dwindling in numbers, they were being stubborn. Only a few arrows found their mark, it still appeared there were ten thousand men that were attacking the Old Gate. A few ladders were being brought up and some men were climbing up on them.

“Relieve the archers now!” Beric ordered after it seemed the archers were useless. “Bring the rocks now! Spears out men!” He shouted.

Everyone was getting into position. They didn’t have any more pitch with them but they had an abundance of rocks to throw on the Lannisters forces. The men began to throw them on the Lannisters and some were hitting their mark.

“Hold fast men!” Beric shouted. “Hold fast!” He shouted. Then some of the rogue Valemen made their way to the walls but they were easily cut down by Beric and his men. Thoros was cutting down his fair share of Valemen with his flaming sword. That thing could be useful in scaring off their enemies. The Valemen fell easily at Thoros’ hands, but it seemed that more were pouring in. The gate below wasn’t doing too good as well, there were barricades being placed in front of the door but the ram was hitting it with a force Beric hadn’t seen before. He needed those reinforcements. Another knight from the Vale came toward him but Beric easily cut him down. He could see more men coming, but then a cheer was heard. Beric turned to find the king with his Kingsguard and youngest son heading to the gates to hold it.

“Lord Beric!” Stannis shouted.

“Your Grace!” Beric shouted back meeting him in the rearguard.

“What news?” Stannis asked.

“More numbers than we thought my king. They’re nearly through the gates.” Beric said.

“No need to worry. We brought pitch from the King’s Gate. Tywin isn’t even heading close to there.” Stannis said. Beric looked at him in confusion.

“I don’t understand.” Beric said.

“It turns out, Tywin took the bulk of his force to the Iron Gate. This was merely a distraction. Most of his cavalry are there with him. Lord Caron sent us word as we were on our way here.” Ser Barristan said.

“I’m heading there to lead the counterattack myself.” Stannis said.

“What about the men here?” Beric asked. “We need to hold the gate here.”

“I have ordered Lord Estermont to bring his troops to aid you. Since they’re not attacking at the Gate of the Gods as well, they will be joining you. I need this gate held Lord Beric.” Stannis said firmly.

“Consider it held my king.” Beric sighed. It was the best he could hope for.

“My son will also be staying with you, to aid you in holding the Old Gate. Ser Rolland, Ser Arys and Ser Imry will stay with you as well.” Stannis said. The boy in question looked to his father a flash of anger in his eyes but nodded his head.

“Thank you, Your Grace. May the Warrior shine through you and your men.” Beric said with Stannis grunting in response. Beric knew the king was not a believer of any gods but that didn’t mean he couldn’t show any sentiment. Stannis left with his remaining men leaving Beric with the prince and his men. “Alright! Form up! Get ready!”

* * *

 

Stannis arrived at the Iron Gate as quickly as he could. He could see some of the men there faltering but their spirits were lifted once they had seen the king. Stannis was led to where Lord Caron was.

“Lord Caron!” He shouted.

“Your Grace! Thank the gods you’re here! We hit them with everything we had, but it’s not enough! Tywin still has over thirty thousand men! It’s like we’re not making a dent!” Lord Caron shouted.

“I’ve brought seven thousand men with me! I hope that’s enough for you!” Stannis replied.

“More than enough to push these bastards back!” Lord Caron replied.

“Prepare to form up then! How long can the gates hold?” Stannis asked. A boom at the Iron gate was heard confirming his suspicions.

“Not for long!” Lord Caron replied.

“We make our stand here!” Stannis said going forward with the men. “Men! Form up! Form up into a shield wall! Push them back when the gates crash!” Stannis ordered. The men whose fear had been replaced with a new vigor cheered and got into position. They formed a U shaped formation which would then push them back outside the gates where they could defend the city from there. “Remember! You are soldiers of House Baratheon! No matter what comes through that gate you will stand and fight!” Stannis shouted. The men cheered even louder at that. Then the final ram battered the gate and it looked like thousands of Lannister/Vale soldiers were pouring into the city. “HOLD!” Stannis shouted. The men closed ranks and to Stannis’ surprise, managed to hold back the first wave of troops. The Lannisters did their best to try and push through but to no avail. However it didn’t get easier when the second wave hit them. A few Lannister men got through the lines but were easily cut down. The lines were still holding, as difficult as it was and the men were gaining confidence. However, in Stannis’ mind they only possibly dealt with a little over one thousand Lannister troops, mostly Valemen. The third wave was the worst though. Five times as many men came barreling down upon them and Stannis’ lines were beginning to break. Stannis himself was having a hard time keeping the Lannister/Vale army back. He cut through more Lannister soldiers than he anticipated and he knew it was only a matter of time before his lines broke. He called over a few men in the rearguard to him.

“I need you all to go to the other gates. Tell them to come here at the Iron Gate. I won’t be able to hold it much longer. Tell them to bring every man available.” Stannis ordered.

“What about those at the Old Gate?” A soldier asked.

“Tell them to try and break through them if they can. Then come here as quickly as they can.” Stannis ordered to the men who nodded their heads without question and went to follow his order. Stannis was now feeling something he hadn’t felt since the final stages of the Siege at Storm’s End: fear. He was afraid, for his sons, his daughter, his whole family. He would not let them die today. He would show Tywin Lannister what his brother Robert never showed to him. He will show him that fury burns.

* * *

 

Edric was at the walls with Lord Beric holding off the Lannister/Vale army sent there as a distraction. Edric had to admit it was a clever plan. _That was a brilliant move Lord Tywin. Divide your forces at three separate gates and have us get caught in a pincer. Very clever indeed._ The only problem with Tywin’s plan was that he didn’t anticipate the wildfire taking out most of his troops on the river and that his father had dealt with them swiftly. But now it seemed the plan was still working despite their losses. More men were coming up the ladders to try and take the walls but Edric and Lord Beric wouldn’t let them get any further alongside their men. Edric remembered his first kill, a man bearing the sigil of House Grafton. It reminded Edric of when his uncle Robert killed Marq Grafton at the Siege of Gulltown in the early stages of the rebellion. It was going well, that is until one of his father’s men came up to them almost out of breath.

“My prince! Lord Beric!” The man shouted. “Your father… has requested…. All his forces… converge on the Iron Gate!” The man said.

“We’re still holding off the Lannisters here.” Beric said. “We can’t leave the gate undefended.”

“The king said to try and push them back if you can and then join him at the Iron Gate.” The man told them.

“And who would lead an attack like that?” Beric asked. Just then many other men started mummering things.

“Who leads this army?” One said.

“What are they talking about?”

“Are they almost through?”

“Is the king in danger?”

“Who are we fighting for?”

Edric was hearing all of the men there and now was thinking on the next plan. _No, I will not let them succeed. They will not prevail today._ He thought to himself. The Lannisters were almost through. But they wouldn’t win this day. Edric stood in front of all the troops there, nervous beats in his heart but kept his face as solid as stone.

“I’ll lead the attack!” He shouted. The men stared at him in disbelief. “Ser Imry, you will bear the king’s banner. Men form up!” Edric shouted, but the men there were starting to lose hope. “I am a fourteen year old boy willing to fight out there! What does that make all of you?!” He shouted.

“The only way out is through the gate! And they’re at the gate!” A soldier said.

“Is that going to stop us? I say we hit them with everything we have and send them back home!” Edric said. The men were starting to gather around. “I know that we’re outnumbered! That we’re outmatched! But has that stopped a Baratheon before?! My uncle fought against odds that were against him! At the Trident he was outnumbered by five thousand and he still managed to bring down the greatest dynasty the world had ever seen! Tywin has never fought battles like that! He always used trickery and deceit! Outnumbering his opponents and hitting them fast and hard! He’s never had the luxury of earning his place on the battlefield! Not like my uncle! And not like my father! My father starved himself for a year holding Storm’s End from the power of the Reach! He took Dragonstone from House Targaryen! He defeated the Greyjoys at sea where they are at their strongest! And he will succeed here! If Tywin wins, he’ll do the exact same thing he did almost twenty years ago! Only this time it will be _your_ homes he burns! _Your_ gold he steals! And _your_ women he will rape! If you all don’t want that,” Edric said drawing his sword. “THEN COME WITH ME AND KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!”

At that the men cheered on a renewed vigor in them. Edric could see Beric looking at him with pride.

“Form up!” He shouted. “Get that pitch over the walls!” Edric ordered. The men began moving into position getting the pitch barrels to the walls. “Ready!” Edric shouted. The men were getting ready. “Pour it all over them!” The men began opening the barrels and doused the Lannister/Vale men in hot pitch. Edric could hear a lot of them screaming in agony, but it would only get worse. “Archers! Nock your arrows!” Edric ordered. The archers nocked and lit up their arrows aflame. “Draw! Loose!” Edric ordered. The men loosed their arrows and upon hitting the first target the men at the gates were lit ablaze. Edric could hear hundreds, perhaps thousands of men screaming. The battering ram was pushed back giving the men below space to charge their ranks. Edric made his way below in the front lines to lead the men. “OURS IS THE FURY!” He shouted.

“OURS IS THE FURY!” His men shouted with him. The gates were opened at that point and Edric led eleven thousand men to push back the Lannisters. At the first push the men there were frightened of the Baratheon troops that many of them fell back. Edric’s first man in the charge to kill was a knight bearing the sigil of House Banefort. Edric was fighting with a ferocity that he never thought he had before. _This must be how uncle Robert felt fighting the Targaryens and their allies._ Edric thought. But he knew not to fool around and get right on to the next target, which was a knight of House Lynderly. Soon enough the men started retreating northwards. The men began cheering at that. Edric couldn’t say anything but smile. They had succeeded. They pushed the enemy back. Yet something told Edric to look to the east. He could already hear it over the shouts of his men. He knew what was coming.

“SHIELD WALL NOW!” He shouted. The men looked to him in confusion before they heard the sounds of hoofbeats and ran to get into position. “SPEARS OUT! HOLD!” Edric shouted. The men put out their spears and pikes and waited for what was coming. Then the knights started appearing. There looked to be about a few thousand with them though Edric couldn’t get the exact number. But the unfortunate thing for them was that they were all on horseback. “DON”T LET THEM THROUGH!” Edric shouted. The men began shouting at the cavalry charge and a t the first hit they managed to halt them for a moment. A few of the cavalrymen fell of their horses or were sent off into the spears and pikes within the defenders lines. The cavalry once again tried to charge but to no avail, but Edric could feel that the lines would break if they went in for one more charge. Spears and pikemen could only hold heavy cavalry for so long. Then he heard a groan from beside him. It was Beric holding his gut, it didn’t look good.

“Beric!” Edric shouted.

“I’m fine my prince! Just a scratch!” He said. Edric didn’t believe it.

“Get him inside the walls now!” He shouted to Beric’s squire, a purple surcoat on him with the sigil of House Dayne on his breastplate. He and the Red Priest Thoros of Myr carried Lord Beric into the walls.

Then suddenly, to his left Edric heard the cheers of the Lannister men who were coming back to hit them from the side. they were a few hundred yards away from them and Edric feared the worst. That is until he heard an unfamiliar horn blow away in the distance. Then he saw a sight he had never thought he’d see right now.

* * *

 

It had been a grueling march from Tumbler Falls to King’s Landing, but it was necessary. Lord Mace brought up his men from the Reach to take the Lannisters from the rear. He brought barges to carry their men close to King’s Landing where they were half a day’s ride away from the capital. Damon and Richard were accompanied by Lord Mace himself, Garlan Tyrell, Randyll Tarly, Mathis Rowan, Ned Stark, Robb Stark, Edmure Tully, Ser Brynden Tully, Yohn Royce, and the remaining Stormlords on horseback. They numbered about fifty-five thousand in cavalry alone. That was enough for them to engage Tywin’s forces and hopefully buy some time for the remaining footmen to join in the battle. Damon and Richard rode up to the front lines where Ned Stark was waiting for them.

“I don’t very well like this. Tricking men into thinking a ghost has come back to haunt them or kill them.” Ned said sadly.

“It’s not honorable.” Richard said. “But it is necessary. Tywin’s men and the rogue Valemen need to understand the penalty for treason. This is the only way to break them.”

“I don’t like it. But I will not argue any further.” Ned said.

“Then let’s get into position. They’ll be waiting for us.” Damon said.

The plan was simple. To crush Tywin’s army and remove him from the field either as a prisoner or killed right here and now. The lines were all set up. Lord Eddard would lead the vanguard alongside Gendry dressed as Robert, and Ser Harrold Hardyng of the Vale dressed as Jon Arryn due to his appearance being that of a young Lord Arryn. This was done to scare the enemies into surrendering as Robert grew up in the Vale and Jon Arryn was its lord at the time. With the ghosts of both Robert and Jon Arryn alongside Ned Stark, the three heroes of the rebellion, the rebels would be crushed. On the left flank it was commanded by Edmure and Brynden Tully, on the right, Randyll Tarly and in the center, Mace Tyrell. The cavalry rode hard and fast to King’s Landing. When they reached there, both Baratheon brothers were worried about their families. It looked like the Lannisters were nearly through. Ned Stark turned to the army.

“Men! There is the city the Lannisters seek to take away from the one true king! I swore almost twenty years ago to fight for King Robert and his heirs! King Stannis is the king by all the laws of the Seven, and I will gladly fight to ensure he and his heirs take their rightful place as the true royals of the Seven Kingdoms. For the king! For King Stannis!” Ned shouted to the cheers of the men there.

“STANNIS! STANNIS! STANNIS!” The cheers went through the army. Ned Stark turned to the capital and raised his sword Ice.

“Prepare to charge!” He shouted.

The horses were getting ready for the charge. Damon and Richard were right behind where Ned Stark was helping to lead the cavalry. Gendry looked behind him and Damon could see there was a bit of apprehension in his eyes. Damon merely nodded his head in encouragement and Gendry looked back to the field. Ned Stark raised his sword and brought it down in a swooping motion, ushering his horse forward. The combined Stark/Tully/Baratheon/Arryn/Tyrell cavalry then charged forward to the Old Gate seeing the Lannisters there. The footmen that were about to engage the Baratheon line of foot soldiers were run down. As quickly as they came down on the infantry, they set their sights on the cavalry engaging the footmen and hit them hard as well. The Lannister/Vale cavalry didn’t stand a chance. Damon counted that there were only a few thousand there and most of them Valemen. The remaining enemy horsemen quickly broke and fled back northward. Damon saw the Baratheon men on the ground cheering. But then, that’s when he saw his little brother on the field. Damon immediately rode up to him.

“Edric! What are doing outside the walls?!” Damon shouted at him. Edric was taken by surprise.

“Father’s orders. He wanted us to break through the lines and then join him at the Iron Gate.” Edric said.

“The Iron Gate? What’s Tywin doing over there?” Damon asked. Before Edric could answer Richard rode up to them.

“What in Seven hells are you doing outside the wall Edric?!” He shouted at him.

“He already explained it to me.” Damon said. “No need for another scolding.” He said to Richard firmly.

“This was merely a distraction force. Tywin’s forces are at the Iron Gate and father can’t hold for much longer. We need to move!” Edric explained.

“Here, let me find you a horse.” Damon said looking for one of their men, finding one of them. “Ser Erren!” He called out to one of his Florent relatives. “Give my brother your horse! Help the men here repel any Lannister forces that remain and meet my father at the Iron Gate!” He ordered the knight.

“At once my prince!” Ser Erren said giving his horse to Edric who immediately mounted the horse.

“Lord Eddard!” Damon shouted to the Warden of the North.

“Yes my prince?” He asked.

“Gather the men to hit the Lannisters at the Iron Gate! It’s almost over!” Damon said.

“At once my prince!” Ned said rallying the men. Damon then turned to his brothers.

“Are you both ready?” He asked them. They looked at him determination in their eyes.

“To the end.” Richard said.

“Ours is the Fury.” Edric said.

“Ours is the Fury.” Damon said. Then the three brothers turned to the direction of Tywin Lannisters army. The Sons of Dragonstone were ready with the might of Westeros behind them.

* * *

 

The lines were holding. But not for long. They had to make a push soon. They were not doing well. Stannis may have had ten thousand men but they were vastly dropping. He didn’t know how long they were going to last. That is until from behind more men came in, the reinforcements he had sent for bolstering his numbers up. he had about ten thousand when the Lannisters first stormed the gate and now that number was dwindling down to six thousand. Fortunately the reinforcements brought an additional ten thousand so Stannis decided to hold once again with the combined forces.

“Push them back!” He shouted. The men cheered on their king for his bravery and pushed forward, gaining a bit of ground. It wasn’t much. That is, until they heard horns and then hoofbeats. Stannis couldn’t make it out but the Lannister/Vale army looked to be caught off guard by something, causing them to desperately try a counterattack. “Keep pushing!” Stannis said. “We need to break them here!” He shouted to the men who now had a boost in morale and began to push the Lannisters back to outside the gates. Stannis led them and saw what was happening. There were tens of thousands of banners flowing in the battlefield but the ones he spotted were unexpected. Stark, Tully, Arryn, Tyrell and his family sigil the Baratheons. _Damon and Richard must have come. They brought all the armies here._ Stannis realized. The Lannister/Vale army was in disarray at that point. He could see a large beast of a man fighting a knight bearing the sigil of House Crakehall. Another knight from House Tyrell facing someone from House Marbrand but the thing that shocked him the most was a large man in his late brother’s armor with his warhammer was fighting a knight of House Corbray.

“It’s Robert’s ghost!” One shouted.

“Jon Arryn’s too!” Another shouted.

“Ned Stark is with them! The three leaders! The battle is lost!” another shouted. Stannis could see the armies of the Lannisters and Valemen were retreating north of the Rosby road but were immediately set upon by more forces coming from that direction. Stannis knew it was only a matter of time before they broke.

“STAND AND FIGHT YOU COWARDS!” A voice boomed out from the army. Stannis went toward it. From there he saw the Old Lion of Casterly Rock. The man who was trying to steal his rightful throne. Stannis cut his way through some more Lannister knights who were fighting desperately to protect their liege lord but Stannis and his Kingsguard cut them down. Then Tywin noticed his arrival. “You traitor!” He shouted.

“I’m not the one whose daughter murdered her king and tried to sit her own bastard on the Iron Throne.” Stannis replied.

“You lied to the Realm to steal your brother’s throne. You’ve always been jealous of his accomplishments so you tried to take what was his sons.” Tywin said.

“My brother had no sons. Your children lied to you.” Stannis replied.

“I will offer you terms, surrender and I promise your sons will live, you will live out the rest of your days at the Wall.” Tywin tried. Stannis almost chuckled at that.

“Look around you. Your army is broken. The Realm supports me. You are a traitor and I will suffer no more traitors and usurpers.” Stannis replied.

“So be it. But I will not meekly bow to you. If you want me to surrender, you’ll have to kill me.” Tywin said. Stannis anticipated that Tywin would swing at him and dodged his blade. Other men were trying to attack Stannis but Ser Barristan and the other Kingsguard members cut them down. Stannis engaged Tywin personally in single combat. Stannis had to admit, while he was younger than the Old Lion, Tywin still had some strength and skill to him. Stannis had to admire that in him. Stannis parried and blocked his attacks for some time. Around him the Lannister/Vale army was in full rout and it was almost over. Tywin was beginning to tire out and Stannis pressed his attacks showing his Baratheon strength. Eventually Tywin swung out again but Stannis went to the side and brought his sword down on Tywin’s sword hand cleaving it from his body. Tywin screamed in agony, but Stannis didn’t want to waste any time, not giving him a chance to recover, Stannis plunged his sword with all his might into Tywin’s chest. Tywin had a look of surprise to him before he fell backwards his body hitting hard on the ground and Tywin drew his last breath. Stannis looked upon the dead body of the Lannister lord in a bit of shock. Stannis stood that way for a while before his sons rode up on their horses.

“Father?” His eldest asked, breaking him out of his trance. “By the gods. You killed Tywin.” Damon said. Stannis looked to the body again.

“Hail King Stannis, the Lionslayer!” Ser Imry shouted. At that the men cheered. Stannis motioned to Ser Barristan.

“Take his head and place on a spike for the Traitor’s walk. We go back to the Red Keep and inform the queen and the princess of our victory.” Stannis said solemnly. The men were cheering him on as they walked back to the Red Keep, but Stannis didn’t feel like a hero in that moment. He felt hollow.

* * *

 

Shireen couldn’t wait any further. When the news that the Iron Gate was about to fall and her father was desperately defending it, Shireen left Maegor’s and went to the throne room. She wouldn’t go cowering before Tywin. She had a dagger on her, a gift from Davos. She was sitting on the steps. Then her mother came in.

“Shireen!” She said sharply. “Get back here!”

“No mother! I will not. If Tywin wants us then he’s not taking us alive!” She said strongly.

“I know you want to be brave like your brothers, but you need to get back. Tywin won’t kill you.” Selyse said.

“Yes he will! He’ll do the same to us like he did to the Targaryens and the Reynes and Tarbecks, to anyone who defies him!” Shireen insisted.

“Please my girl. My little girl. I don’t want to lose any more children.” Selyse said breaking into tears. She brought Shireen into her arms embracing her. Shireen started crying herself. “My baby girl.” Selyse cried out. Suddenly the doors opened taking Shireen and Selyse by surprise. The first man to enter was a young Northman with a large wolf by his side. The next were an older Northman, a man in a falcon helmet, a man in Baratheon armor, whom Shireen recognized as Gendry. Then her three brothers entered along with her father.

“Father, Damon, Richard, Edric.” Shireen gasped. Her father strode forward ahead of the others, her brothers following close behind. She could see one of the Kingsguard holding an old man’s head on a spike. Her father was the only one who spoke.

“The battle is over. We have won!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And so he spoke and so he spoke, that Lord of Casterly Rock. And now the Stags cheer on his grave with all the world to hear.”
> 
> RIP Tywin who couldn’t get his forces in retreat being caught between the land and sea. I hoped I did him justice with his scattered attack and distractions on one gate while really attacking another. He just didn’t expect the wildfire taking out his fleet, and the allied forces coming in so quickly.
> 
> Also I pulled a little thing from the books with the whole ghosts of Robert and Jon Arryn. I figured if they did that with Renly’s ghost, then a similar tactic would be used here.
> 
> And Edric finally gets his moment to shine as he rallies his father’s men to attack the Lannisters. 
> 
> Now that they’re beaten I wonder how the Lannisters at Casterly Rock will react to this, especially considering there’s only Tyrion, Cersei, her children and the other Lannisters there not worth a damn.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, if you’re a Mannis fan I know this very much pleased all of you. It’ll be a while before I update again, I want to focus on my other stories, but rest assured this story will be continuing.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Blackwater.

It was a long week, collecting the bodies of the dead Lannister and Valemen but they managed to find each one and return their remains to their families. However, the nobles who fought for the Lannisters were to remain in the capital, their heads on spikes as a warning for those trying to usurp his rightful throne.

Stannis Baratheon, the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms and Lord Protector of the Realm sat upon the Iron Throne awaiting for the court to appear. Some members of his small council appeared, Alester Florent, Monford Velaryon and his Hand, Davos. His family had joined him, his sons on his left and his daughter and wife on his right. Others were starting to pool in, mainly vassal houses of the North, Riverlands, Vale, Stormlands and the Reach. Those rewards would be dealt with but the main ones were starting to come in. Stannis nodded to the steward who banged the staff on the floor to get everyone’s attention.

“All Hail, Stannis of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Long may he reign!” The steward proclaimed.

“Long may he reign!” The court said. Stannis motioned for Lord Eddard to come forward. The Warden of the North came forward wearing his armor and fur cloak.

“I, Stannis, of the House Baratheon First of my Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, do hereby proclaim, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North the Savior of the city.” He proclaimed with many of the Northern lords cheering. Ned Stark went to one knee. And bowed his head.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” He said.

“Your house was the first of the Great Houses to declare for me. I reward men for their bravery and loyalty. If you would ask anything of me, ask, and it shall be yours.” Stannis said. This was all a show, but a necessary one. Stannis didn’t like it, but his sons insisted upon it.

“Your Grace. Years ago, I fought beside your brother Robert to avenge my father, brother and sister. Years before that, your brother was betrothed to my sister. Sadly, that never came to be.” Eddard said in a sad tone. “But it was your brother’s wish to unite the Houses of Baratheon and Stark in marriage. Over one hundred and fifty years ago House Targaryen promised us a princess, but we did not receive one in that time. They broke that promise the day Aerys murdered my father and brother. I ask now for the royal House Baratheon the honor of wedding your eldest daughter to my son and heir Robb.” Eddard declared. Stannis nodded his head.

“And you shall have it. My daughter Shireen will wed your son, Lord Robb. Furthermore I propose she journey back with you to the North to learn what it means to be the future Lady of Winterfell.” Stannis offered.

“I accept Your Grace.” Eddard said.

“I would also offer more to your family for their loyalty. As Daeron II did with the Dornish, I offer my son, Prince Richard, Lord of Storm’s End to your eldest daughter, Lady Sansa.” Stannis said. This was also done as a show, but necessary.

“We would be honored, Your Grace.” Eddard said.

“Very well.” Stannis said nodding his head to Lord Eddard who got up and joined the Northern lords and his son. Then Lord Mace Tyrell came forward.

“Your Grace.” He said.

“Lord Tyrell. You were not one of the great houses to declare for me first. Instead you chose my brother, a usurper who like the Lannisters, sought to steal my rightful throne.” Stannis said. He was not about to make this easy for the Flower lord.

“We were wrong to do so. Renly enticed us and we listened. I realize my mistake and wish to amend that. I ask you show mercy to my son Ser Loras.” Mace pleaded, it did seem genuine but Stannis could not let this go unpunished.

“Your son will be sent to the Wall to live out his days in exile for betraying his one true king. That is all the mercy I will show you. Conspire with my enemies again, and I will show no mercy. Furthermore, I have received word from Lord Wyman Manderly expressing his regret in not taking on the role of Master of Coin, so I will appoint your son and heir Willas to that position.” Stannis declared. That seemed to cow Lord Tyrell and he bowed his head before going to his family. Then, his second son Ser Garlan Tyrell, who had slain Ser Addam Marbrand, one of Tywin’s commanders during the battle stepped forward.

“Your Grace.” He started. “I have a sister, Margaery. Her husband was taken before, well anything could happen. She remains innocent. I know we have no right to ask of this, but for the peace of the Seven Kingdoms, we ask the great honor of joining our houses. My sister and your eldest son, the Prince Damon.” Garlan said. Stannis was getting tired of these Tyrells, but he knew he needed them. However it did not mean he would forgive them.

“As I recall, her previous husband was my brother, the traitor Renly Baratheon.” Stannis said.

“My sister only ever did as our father commanded her to. The marriage was unconsummated as Renly was at war. Now that he is dead, House Tyrell and House Baratheon can now properly be joined.” Garlan explained. Stannis could hear from all around the court begging Stannis to wed Margaery to Damon.

“I leave that decision to my son. What say you, Prince Damon?” Stannis asked Damon who almost looked to be a bit too eager to answer so he allowed himself a few moments to collect his thoughts.

“For the preservation of the realm and to reward a house that came to our aid in a great time of need, I will accept. Ser Garlan I will gladly wed your sweet sister. She will be my princess and later, when my time comes as king she will be my queen. And I vow to love her from this day, until my last breath.” Damon declared.

The whole court was in an uproar applauding the Baratheons for this new alliance. After the outcry died down several other lords were rewarded. Lord Paxter Redwyne, Lord Mathis Rowan and Lord Randyll Tarly were granted seats on the Small Council. Ser Lomas Estermont was given Parchments as a reward for his loyalty and due to the fact that Lord Penrose had died shortly after his son did so this left Parchments without a lord. Allard Seaworth, Davos’ second son was granted Gallowsgrey as all the members of House Trant were wiped out and the last member was Meryn Trant who served the false king Tommen. Brienne of Tarth was recognized for her valor in slaying Ser Lyle Crakehall in single combat. Gendry was given Summerhall and legitimized as Gendry Baratheon for his valor in the field and killing Ser Lyn Corbray in single combat. Though he had to forsake any claim to the Iron Throne before swearing an oath of fealty.

There were also new marriages to be had. Many of the sons and grandsons and great-grandsons of Walder Frey perished during the Battle of Blackwater, so many of the Northern lords who were to marry some of these Freys were free of their betrothals. Though Stannis decreed that Walder Frey had no right to do so, considering he ignored his liege lords call to arms. He was lucky he was getting Edmure Tully at all. Regardless more marriages were had to cement the alliance between the Iron Throne and Highgarden. Wylla Manderly would marry Dickon Tarly, while Hobber Redwyne would marry Wynafred Manderly and his children would take the Manderly name. The eldest son of Mathis Rowan would marry one of Jonos Bracken’s daughters, Talla Tarly would marry Harrion Karstark, Desmera Redwyne would marry Patrek Mallister and Mathis Rowan’s daughter would be married to Roger Ryswell. Some minor Riverlords mostly the Brackens were wed to different Stormlords. The Vale Lords had some marriage pacts for the North and the Stormlands but all in all, the kingdoms were secure. But there was one more thing that had to be done. Stannis stood up from the Iron Throne.

“Soon the war will be over. The Lannisters days are numbered. But this victory was not done by my own hand. But by three others, whose courage and valor saved the Seven Kingdoms. Prince Damon, Prince Richard and Prince Edric.” Stannis called to his sons. “Step forward.” All three of them stood by the steps to the throne. Stannis looked to Ser Barristan and to Ser Davos and nodded his head. All three men stepped forward. “Kneel.” Stannis said to his sons, who were surprised at this and got to their knees. Stannis drew his sword and so did Barristan and Davos. Stannis was in front of Damon, Barristan with Richard and Davos with Edric. Stannis spoke the words and placed his sword on his son’s shoulder with each vow as Barristan and Davos did the same. “In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the innocent. In the name of the Maiden, I charge you to defend all women. In the name of the Smith, I charge you to remain strong. In the name of the Crone, I charge you to exercise wisdom. And in the name of the Stranger, I charge you to uphold all your vows, until your end of days. Arise, Ser Damon, Ser Richard and Ser Edric of House Baratheon. Princes, and knights of the Seven Kingdoms.” Stannis declared. This brought an even bigger uproar from the crowd. His sons got up having different emotions. Damon was close to breaking, Richard was being calm and collected while Edric did break hugging Davos and then Shireen.

Once that again died down, the captive lords of the Westerlands and the rogue Vale lords were brought in. Houses Westerling, Banefort, Crakehall, Sarsfield, Estren, Greenfield, Prester, Serret and Vikary as well as many other minor lords of the Westerlands bent the knee, even Sandor Clegane did so. The same with the Vale Lords such as Corbray, Grafton, Lynderly, Sunderland and Upcliff and other minor lords all bent the knee. There were only five others not willing to bend the knee. Ser Kevan Lannister, his sons Lancel and Willem, Petyr Baelish and of course the Kingslayer. They were brought forward.

“You think this is over?” Kevan said. “Lannisters always pay their debts! And your time will come!” Kevan shouted.

“ _Your_ time has now come.” Stannis said calmly.

“I will not bow before you! Tommen is the one true king!” Lancel shouted.

“I stand with my father and brother!” Willem shouted.

“Silence!” Stannis shouted. He could see Littlefinger smiling slyly. “And do you deny these charges against you Lord Baelish?” He asked.

“I don’t deny any of it. I was promised Harrenhal and the Riverlands. But your sons stole that away from me.” He said.

“The Riverlands were never yours to begin with Littlefinger.” Ser Edmure said. “House Tully rules it and House Tully will continue to rule it.”

“I wish you all bad fortune in the wars to come. You’ll be fighting for years to come. And when you are finished, your house and name will be destroyed.” Littlefinger sneered.

“For a man whose house and name is about to be destroyed, you are confident, I’ll give you that.” Stannis said. Then he turned to the Kingslayer. “And you? Kingslayer? Do you have anything to say against these charges?”

“I don’t. If you want me to apologize that’s not happening. You tried to steal everything from us.” He countered.

“Not me. It was _you_ stealing from the realm. The Iron Throne is mine by right. All those that deny that are my foes. The Westerlands denied it, as did some of the Lords of the Vale. They learned the price for defiance. But you committed the most atrocious crime of all. Seating your bastard on the Iron Throne. I suppose that’s what your father wanted. A pure Lannister on the throne.” Stannis said.

“Your fat brother was not worthy of my sister!” The Kingslayer shouted. “Everything I did, I did for _my_ house and _my_ family! And I’d do it all again!” He stated.

“So be it.” Stannis said. “Kevan Lannister, Lancel Lannister, Willem Lannister, Petyr Baelish and Jaime Lannister, I sentence all of you to death.” Stannis declared.

The next thing though, he didn’t expect. Three men drew their swords and attempted to free the prisoners. The three Lannisters tried to break through their chains and try to reach for swords. The Kingsguard were quick to move to defend the royal family. Ser Balon shot an arrow through Lancel Lannister’s heart, Ser Richard and Ser Rolland dealt with two of the men trying to free the Lannisters. Ser Garlan killed the other one. Ser Brynden slew Kevan Lannister while Edmure killed Littlefinger when he tried to get away. One of the Stormlords slew Willem Lannister and finally, Rickard Karstark cut off Jaime’s sword hand when he nearly had a sword. The man screamed in pain before Karstark plunged his sword into the Kingslayer’s heart. The whole court was screaming, women were fainting and men were cursing. The Westerlands and rogue Vale lords were cowering begging that they had nothing to do with this.

“SILENCE!” Stannis shouted, silencing the court. “It appears the traitors have now been dealt with.” He turned to Melisandre. “Find out who those men were.” She bowed her head and turned to one of her spies and whispered something in the child’s ear and he ran out of the court. “Court is adjourned. We will reconvene later.”

A few hours later and the Small Council met up. Damon was among them as his father said as heir to the throne, he needs to now learn to rule. His father sat at the head of the table while he sat on the left side of his father. Davos took the other side as the other lords came in. Alester Florent, Monford Velaryon, Randyll Tarly, Paxter Redwyne, Mathis Rowan, and finally, Melisandre. Willas Tyrell would soon be coming from Highgarden along with his sister Margaery. If Damon was being honest with himself, he was nervous seeing her again, especially after she had been married to Renly. He pushed those thoughts aside and focused his attention on the council.

“So, what do we know of the three men who tried to free the Lannisters?” His father asked.

“They are sellswords paid for by Petyr Baelish. There was a ship waiting for them if they escaped. They appear to have planned to cause chaos and get them free.” Melisandre said.

“Didn’t exactly work out for them.” Alester Florent said.

“My little birds are investigating and they seem to identify the men as Kettleblacks.” Melisandre said.

“From the Crownlands?” Mathis Rowan asked. “How on earth did Littlefinger get their support?”

“By money it seems. The three brothers are really sellswords as is their father who is now being held in our custody.” His father replied. “But that plot is well and over. We have more important things to discuss. What news of the Westerlands? Have the Lannisters decided to sue for peace?”

“Sadly not my king.” Melisandre answered. “The Golden Tooth has been sealed shut, the Goldroad leading into the Westerlands and Casterly Rock itself have all been sealed shut. It seems they are now preparing for a siege.” Damon could see his father sigh and close his eyes.

“Then a siege they will get.” His father declared. “Lord Tarly, I want you to get your best men and march on the Westerlands. Bring me the Lannisters, dead or alive.” His father said with finality.

“Casterly Rock will be yours, Your Grace.” Lord Tarly said bowing his head.

“I will also be sending Ser Brynden and Lord Stark and their men with you, to aid in the siege.” His father said.

“As you will, Your Grace.” Tarly replied.

“Lord Monford, I will be sending you with one hundred ships to Lannisport.” His father told lord Velaryon.

“Of course Your Grace.” Lord Monford said.

“The ships of the Shield Islands can also be of aid to you, Your Grace.” Lord Paxter offered. His father simply nodded.

“Very well, send word to them and have them supply fifty warships to lay siege to Lannisport.” His father said.

“At once Your Grace.” Lord Velaryon said with him and Lord Tarly leaving the room to prepare.

“I should warn you though my lords.” Melisandre said stopping them in their tracks. “I have received news from the Iron Islands. Balon Greyjoy is dead. Killed on a rope bridge.” She said. This took the council by surprise, even his father was shocked.

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing we have the heir to the Iron islands in our custody.” Davos said.

“I agree with Ser Davos.” Mathis Rowan stated. “With the Greyjoy ships, the Royal Fleet and the Redwyne fleet, we have uncontested control of the seas.”

“Not quite my lords. There is other pressing news. Euron Greyjoy has returned from his exile and claimed the Seastone chair. He has declared himself King of the Iron Islands.” Melisandre said.

“Then we must send them the Greyjoy heir’s head. That will teach them!” Alester said.

“No. We will do no such thing.” His father said.

“Why not Your Grace? Wasn’t that the terms?” Paxter Redwyne said.

“I agree with Lord Paxter. The agreement was if the Greyjoys rebelled then Theon Greyjoy’s head would be sent back.” Randyll Tarly said.

“The agreement was if _Balon_ had risen in rebellion, not his brother. This Euron is nothing more than another usurper, stealing his nephews rightful claim. And unlike with my situation with the Lannisters, Theon is a trueborn son. I’m also aware that Balon has a daughter as well, which means Euron should be second in line after Theon. A lord’s children comes before his brother.” His father explained.

“We should be wary of him my lords.” Lord Velaryon said. “In fact, we should be even more vigilant on the seas.”

“Agreed. Send word to the Shield Islands, Seagard and the western coasts in the North to watch out for any Ironborn ships.” His father ordered.

“It will be done Your Grace.” Davos said.

“Then if there’s nothing else, this meeting is adjourned.” His father said. The council members left the room, leaving only Damon and his father. He could hear his father grit his teeth. “I’m surrounded by traitors Damon. First the Lannisters, then the Vale lords who turned their backs on me, and now the Ironborn.” His father said.

“Uncle Robert should have wiped them out.” Damon said.

“I agree. But we cannot look to the past. It doesn’t matter. The Ironborn can’t reach us on land, so we’re safe at the moment. The only ones to remain defiant are the Lannisters.” His father said.

“Robb has proven himself to be an excellent tactician in the war, and I believe I recall his direwolf exploring near the Westerlands. We could use that.” Damon suggested.

“You mean to use a beast like that?” His father questioned.

“Better him than our own men getting caught. And Robb’s wolf hasn’t been caught yet. It couldn’t hurt.” Damon said. His father contemplated for a moment, he could always tell when his fathers mind was at work. Eventually his father turned back to him.

“So be it.” His father said getting up from his chair with Damon doing the same. “I’ll let the Starks know that before they leave. Right now, we have to prepare the city for your betrothed and Lord Willas. You’ll be wed soon. At the beginning of the next year.” His father said.

“Next year?” Damon asked.

“It will be the three hundredth year after Aegon’s Conquest. The start of a new century. Melisandre said it was symbolic and it will unite the country even more so if we do this.” His father said.

Cersei couldn’t help but feel anger and vengeance for her enemies. She thought they had the Baratheons, they _did_ have them. Gregor was supposed to do that to Ser Loras at the tournament and kill the two Baratheon brothers so that the weakling one with greyscale could be dealt with swiftly. But now, her love Jaime was outmaneuvered by the Starks and even though her father had the Vale on his side, the foolish roses in Highgarden, and the rogue Vale lords turned on their rightful king and sided with Stannis the usurper. She would make them all pay, especially for her love’s death. Jaime was her other half, her love, and they killed him like that. Now they had nothing left. It was only Tommen and Myrcella left. She wouldn’t meekly bow before Stannis and his whore Florent wife. The Florents weren’t fit enough to be coin collectors, let alone queens. Her brother, now the Lord of Casterly Rock on their aunts suggestion entered the room.

“Cersei, I am begging you, it’s over.” The little beast said to her.

“It’s not over. We can still win this. We have Casterly Rock.” She defended.

“It won’t last with Stannis’ army coming from both land and sea.” Tyrion replied.

“We still have an army to contend with them.” She said.

“We only have about fifteen thousand men, twenty if I’m being very, VERY, generous.” Tyrion said.

“We’ll have a fleet.” She said.

“Our fleet was destroyed at Blackwater!” Tyrion shouted.

“Don’t you dare speak to your queen that way!” She shouted back.

“Then act like one! We are losing Cersei! If you want Tommen and Myrcella to live another day, then we must surrender!” Tyrion said.

“You would surrender to that usurping bastard?!” Cersei asked.

“I would to ensure the survival of our house! If we don’t surrender, Stannis will kill all of us to the last child! He won’t want any competition!” Tyrion said.

“He’ll kill us all anyway.” Cersei said ignoring Tyrion.

“Not if we surrender! I’m sorry Cersei, but it’s over. We lost. And we’ll lose everything if we don’t surrender.” Tyrion said.

“We won’t lose.” She said. Why was he being so stubborn? She used to think Jaime was the stupidest Lannister but now she was starting to think maybe Tyrion was.

“Do you remember your lessons about our house? Loren Lannister bent the knee and he wasn’t weak.” Tyrion said.

“The Targaryens had dragons. The Baratheons don’t. A lion does not bow before a stag.” Cersei reasoned.

“You are mad sister. And I will not stand for this any further. You can sit here in your delusions, but I’m going to do something for this family.” He said leaving the room. But before he could Ser Mandon blocked his way.

“Ser Mandon, my brother is about to commit treason. Take him to the dungeons.” She ordered the Kingsguard knight. He dragged a screaming Tyrion away.

“TOMMEN AND MYRCELLA WILL BE KILLED IF YOU DO THIS! YOU’LL DESTROY THIS WHOLE FAMILY YOU INSANE WHORE!” He screamed before she was left alone. It didn’t matter. She had an ally she could count on. She remembered the letter she had with the seal of a silver kraken on it.

_Don’t worry. I’ll take care of the stags. Just sit and relax, it’ll be over soon and the lion can rule the land and I can rule the seas._

_Euron Greyjoy, King of the Iron Islands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends phase one of the war. Now we enter into phase two. It looks like Cersei isn’t surrendering, what a shock, *eyeroll*. And it’s not looking good for Tyrion either. And the Kingslayer is no more. The Lannisters are severely weakened at this point with their hopes on now a woman and a small boy. It’s a lose/lose scenario but that’s what Cersei is like.
> 
> Also, it appears that Euron is in league with Cersei and has taken control of the Iron Islands. But like in the show, I don’t think everyone is okay with this. But with the characters being warned of him and with capable commanders, it looks to be an even fight. For now.
> 
> But finally, the union of the Stag, Wolf and Rose is coming into fruition. And now the three brothers are now knights. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support for this story. Leave a reviews and tell me your thoughts/predictions on the next phase of the War of the Three Kings.


End file.
